Intertwined Ribbons
by RaInxDrOps
Summary: ByakuyaxOC. ByaxOC. They had a bad first impression of each other, but as the events in their lives started to become intertwined, they couldn't help but forge together a bond that will help them both with the coming war. More Summary on Ch.1.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hatomi is an OC character that I wanted to incorporate into the bleach story line. I am trying my hardest to fit her into the canon so that nothing will change that much. Though this might change as the story progresses. It is a byakuya x oc because he just doesn't get enough love in the real story! So if you ever wondered what Byakuya was up to while the canon heros gallivanted around, here you go! The start of the story is a couple of days before Byakuya and Renji are sent to retrieve Rukia.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...the only bleach i own has the word CLOROX on it...Tite Kubo is a genius and i can never ever compare my crappy writing to his creations. But i do own my OCs and new plots, =).

**Chapter One_ **

It was an unusual circumstance for Kuchiki Byakuya to be summoned this late at night, especially by the Sotaicho himself. Usually a hell butterfly would've sufficed, but tonight there were no fluttering wings of the black creature, but a messenger from the first division.

"A message from Yamamoto Sotaicho for the Rokubantai Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya." a nameless figure kneeled down in front of the captain's office and announced. Inside said office, the heir of the noble clan paused his writing of a form to acknowledge the unexpected message. Leaving the comfort of his office chair, Byakuya make his way regally to his door and opened it to face the messenger.

"What is it." A statement, not a question was replied by the captain.

"Kuchiki Taicho, the Sotaicho is requesting your immediate presence at the first division headquarters. The reason is unknown to me." came a dutiful and respectful response. It was expected, of course, for an unimportant shinigami to pay such respect to the 28th heir of the Kuchiki clan, not only because of his nobility, but also his infamous reputation in all of Soul Society. Instead of granting the kneeling subordinate with a reply, Byakuya gave a curt nod and turned back to his office. Seeing how it was already late at night and he was being summoned, there was a slim chance that he would be back in his office after his meeting with the commander. After a quick reorganization of his paper work, Byakuya left the confines of his office and headed over to the first division building.

As expected, there was little activity outside his squad buildings on the streets of seireitei, aside from the few shinigamis stuck with guard duty. Usually on his way home from the division barracks, Byakuya would take his time to enjoy the quietness of the night, but tonight he would not be able to indulge himself in such simple pleasures. Foregoing his normal strides, he opted for using shunpo to carry him the wide distance from his division to the first's. Outside the Sotaicho's office stood two guards, both dressed in a full white haori that was eerily similar to a captain's except that these did not have the design at the hem and the insignia of a division on the back. This, Byakuya knew, was the uniform for all first division squad-members. Unlike the other 12 squads in Gotei 13, the squad directly under the command of the Sotaicho had special duties that even the other captains are not aware of, not that anyone really cared or mind.

The two guards immediately recognized the honorable captain and granted him entry without much hassle. The captain himself was contemplating on whether or not he should berate them for being so trusting. A simple kidou spell could've allowed anyone to disguise themselves as a captain, and if this was how they performed their guard duties, then they were severely lacking. But, since he was being summoned, he did not say anything regarding their less than satisfactory performance.

Like the few other times that he had been inside the commander's wide office, Byakuya found the older shinigami seated on a lone chair in the middle of the room. A thought briefly floated through his mind on whether or not the Sotaicho had any paperwork, like the huge stack he left unfinished on his table, since the wise leader doesn't even have a desk in his "office". A greeting from said Sotaicho disrupted his out-of-character thoughts.

"Kuchiki Taicho, it was nice of you to come so quickly after receiving my summon, I'm ashamed to say that the same trait is not found in many of your colleagues."

"Shunpo is a very useful technique to master." Byakuya supplied. In response, Yamamoto Genryusai gave a slow and thoughtful nod. After eyeing the young captain for a while longer, Yamamoto decided that it was best to get to the point of the meeting; Kuchiki Byakuya isn't known for his vast patience.

"The reason that I have summoned you tonight, Kuchiki Taicho, instead of any other person is quite simple. You, along with the young Hitsugaya Taicho, are the only ones currently still working this late at night." He paused when he saw the slightest twitch in Byakuya's expression. "Of course, this task is something that a Vice-Captain can oversee, but I will feel much more at ease if a taicho-class person is leading it. Currently, in the western district of Rukongai, near the 31st district to be exact, there are some suspicious activities being documented by the guards there. Some say that they feel sudden bursts of reiastu and then the next minute there is nothing there. It has been going on for weeks now and I feel that it is time we send some higher elites in to settle the matter. If the cause is a person with vast reiastu but can not control their powers then bring them with you back to Seireitei. We will enroll them into the academy. If it is not, I trust that you will handle the matter as you see fit." meaning the captain will have to eliminate whoever it is that might cause harm to Soul Society.

"Very well. I will have the task completed tonight." was the promise from the noble head. Byakuya gave the Sotaicho a small bow to show his respect for the commander and was about to leave the room when he was called back.

"Take the two guards outside with you, Kuchiki Taicho."

"There is no need for them, they will only get in my way." He thought back to his previous evaluation of them and frowned.

"Either way, they have been stuck in Seireitei for a while now with little combat opportunities. Hopefully this experience will help them get reacquainted with their skills." reasoned Yamamoto and the Rokubantai Taicho could no nothing but except his fate.

The trip to the 31st district of the West Rukongai was uneventful and a bit frustrating for the Kuchiki heir. First of all, the shunpo of the two guards was even more pitiful than their guarding skills. He had to reduce his speed drastically to match their pace. Secondly, as the head of a noble clan, Byakuya rarely, if ever, stepped outside of Seireitei's wall into the Rukongai districts. Because of this, he only had a general sense of where to go and was expecting his two adjutants to know the way to the 31st district, which of course they didn't. Did the Sotaicho send these two sad excuses for shinigamis to annoy him? It was obvious that these were completely useless people to have around, no wonder why they were guarding the door to an office which held the strongest shinigami in all of Soul Society. After much backtracking and questioning of nearby residents, the three finally reach the outskirts of the 31st district and met with the guards assigned to that particular area.

"K-Kuchiki Taicho…!" a short female exclaimed when she saw his noble form. Immediately her eyes soaked in the image of his handsome face and the way he carried himself with an air of self-confidence and grace. Really, with the way the moon was shining directly down on him and its light enhancing his already god-like features, he was every woman's dream and every man's envy. Her daydream (or is it nightdream?) was quickly broken when he directed at her a very intense stare. His dreamy eyes aren't very dreamy anymore when they were burning pores through her head, she realized.

"Explain to me the situation so that I can resolve this matter quickly." he ordered. The girl was so caught in his stare that she did not answer for a while, causing her teammate to answer instead.

"For a month now, whenever we patrolled this area there are always these small bursts of reiastu coming from somewhere in the woods. By the time we got to that area, the pressure was gone and no one was around. We tried searching but never succeeded in finding anything or anyone." explained a fearful looking young boy. Byakuya tore his gaze away from the two and scanned the surrounding areas.

"What should we do Kuchiki taicho?" one of the first division guard asked. This same question had been asked by either one of the two guards for the last hour or so. Instead of answering him, the captain stared off to his left side and had a look of concentration on his face. A few seconds later that look changed to one of accomplishment and he flash stepped out of the area, leaving behind 4 confused shinigamis.

"Kuchiki Taicho?!" one of them yelled.

"I think he might've sensed something! Let's follow him!" supplied the girl.

It was faint, but he'd felt it; that tiny burst of spirit pressure that the guards were talking about. The trees became a blur as he raced through them at his top speed since he was determined to catch whoever it was and return home. As he quickly reduced the distance between himself and the source of the reiastu he quickly ruled out one possibility. Whoever it was that was emitting the energy, that person definitely knew how to control their powers. It was not sporadic leaking of spirit pressure, but instead it was coming out in powerful yet contained streams. A ryoka? Perhaps an exiled shinigami? No, he corrected himself. An exiled shinigami would not be in the 31st district since they are usually banished to the slums of rukongai. Byakuya realized that it does not matter who is out there, because tonight they would stop their activities once he captured them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I originally wasn't going to post this story up until I'm ALOTTT further along in the story, but i decided that i better get it up here so that i can get some feedback on whether or not i should continue with it. This is my second story, so I'm expecting it to be a bit better than my first one. For one thing, i think my writing improved...somewhat lol. Although I have two stories that im currently writing, I'm already ahead in the other story, so i can spend more time developing this one. So no worries! Some points that i would like to clarify before you ask any questions:

1. I know I interchange my usage of Japanese words and it can be confusing. I sort of wish/hope/pray that who ever is reading my story has at LEAST watched bleach and is familiar with all of it's characters since I will be writing with that in mind. If there are ANY words that you are unfamiliar with, please let me know.

2. Some kidou spells will be entirely made up, while some will be from the story. I think it will be obvious to you which are which (cross fingers =X). I'm writing the number in japanese because it just sounds so cool when they say numbers, and i'm writing the name of the spell in english because i can't make up cool japanese words...even spells from the story will be written in english.

3. I try and reread a chapter at least 3 times to catch any grammar errors and/or mistakes, but it will probably never be perfect since English is my second language. please correct me where ever you see a mistake.

4. Not everything from the real storyline will be on here, for obvious time reason and because i dont want to just rewrite Tite Kubo's story. =). Most of the time i will be summarizing things that happened in the Anime so that i can tie my own twist into it.

5. I don't know how long this story will be, nor do i know how it will end. Lol. I do know that it will take a while before any romance can blossom between Byakuya and my OC, considering his nature and his heartbreaking past. It will take her a while to get pass that wall he's built up.

6. As with my other Naruto story, i will not be expecting 10000000 reviews and comments. As long as i have ONE review a chapter, just so that i know someone is reading my story, then i will continue to post. Critisms and advice are highly appreciated while flames and rude comments will be ignored =). I will be answering questions that are confusing to the reader at the beginning of the following chapter, so please feel free to ask questions!

7. Updates for this story will also be weekly, probably on saturdays or sundays. =) I apologize in advance if i miss an update for any reason.

xxRainDropsxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i WANT to own byakuya...then i can make him sit down in front of me while i get lost in the intensity of his gaze...but anyways, sadly i don't own him because all of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo...

Pre-Chapter A/N: um...i know i said i don't really care about reviews, but...can at least ONE person review a chapter? just so i can get feedbacks...i KNOW there are people reading this story, some even have this story on alert (thank you!) and it makes me happy =) but a review would be nice too...Now on with the story!

**Chapter Two_**

'It's not right! Not right at all!' thought a figure standing in the middle of the woods covered from head to toe by a hooded cloak. Frustrated, a slim hand shot out from the confines of the long sleeves to push back the hood to reveal the identity of the figure. Expressive. A single word that embodied the looks and persona of the female revealed. Her midnight blue locks were so defined by moonlight since it made her hair seem ebony with streaks of blue. In contrast to her abnormal hair color was her emerald eyes. As with everything else about her, these orbs changes color to suit her emotions. Hazy green when she's relaxed and calm; natural emerald when she's excited and happy; sharp viridian green when she's angry or frustrated. It is this same clear color that is present in her eyes right now as she stared at the scarred tree in front of her. Her nose scrunched up in an uncharacteristically childish way as her head twisted left and right to survey the damage.

"Stupid tree…you're supposed to be blasted, not scarred!" she bellowed at the inanimate plant. The kidou spell that she had just performed hadn't done what she'd intended for it to do. Did she use the wrong manipulation? Too little energy? What had gone wrong?? Unanswered questioned filtered through her mind as she sought to find the solution to her problem. She'd spent weeks, no…more than that, on this particular spell, and so far there had been little to no progress. Bummer.

"Maybe I'm losing my mojo.." she considered for a moment while looking up at the clear night sky. Her moment of self-loathing was short-lived when she sensed a fast approaching presence. 'Impossible! I have a barrier up!' she thought as she darted out of the clearing in the woods to take refuge behind a nearby tree. It was too late for her to try to run away, not with the speed her pursuer was coming at. A few seconds later, a figure stepped into the clearing where she was at a few moments ago.

'Him! What the heck is he doing out here?' she wondered as it donned on her just who'd slipped pass her barrier.

"Come out, I know you're still here." the masculine intone of his voice and the not so subtle display of authority did not escape her notice. Acting out on a whim, which she's been prone to do on lots of occasions, she replaced her hood and stepped out from behind the security of her tree.

"No wonder I've been discovered…exactly what I would expect from a captain…" she murmured softly, as to not give away her true nature. She kept her head low, not granting him access to her betraying eyes. One look at her eyes, and the next time he sees her, there would be no mistaking who she is. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. How can you let yourself get caught like this Hatomi? You call yourself a shinigami?!'

"I will grant you one minute to explain yourself and the reason why you are out here in Rukongai, where it is forbidden to use kidou unless duty calls for it, and you are obviously not on duty," Kuchiki Byakuya told her and she almost scoffed out loud at his use of noble words. As if he had the powers to "grant" her anything, she mused.

"Ah…you see Kuchiki Byakuya…" she began and he strained his ears to catch her words since she was whispering them so softly. It did not surprise him that she knew his identity; it only annoyed him that her statement did nothing to help him identify her, since she does not have to be a shinigami to know who he is. "I really can't talk right now…maybe next time!" she finished lamely and turned to run away. Her statement came as such a shock to him that he did not follow her until a few seconds after she flash stepped away. For the first few moments, he did nothing to attack her since if she was stupid enough to try to outrun him, then he would give her a fair chase. Then, when it became apparent that he could not catch her quick enough, he became annoyed and decided to do it the easy way.

"Bakudou no Rokujuuichi: Six Rods Prison of Light." At his command, 6 beams of light shot forth and pierced her body, halting her movements.

'Kuso! I hate this stupid binding spell!' Hatomi inwardly cursed when she realized the predicament that he'd placed her in. He stopped a few meters away from her, staring at her with those intense grey slated eyes.

"You are well aware of who I am, yet you are still foolish enough to think that you can escape from me. Now will you surrender? You are in no position to rebel." His impassive voice sounded almost bored, as if she was no challenge at all. This condescending tone only served the purpose of fueling her growing agitation.

"Surrender…? I think not." She grumbled out. His only reaction to her statement was the minuscule rising of his eyebrows. What will she do now, he wondered, when she barely had the ability to talk correctly?

"Hadou no Gojuunii(52): Binding Release…" closing her eyes tightly she mustered up all her energy and concentration into this one spell. Then right before his eyes, the 6 rods that represented his favorite binding spell broke off and disintegrated into thin air. The look on his face was priceless, she realized, but instead of standing there to laugh at his expense she quickly took advantage of his shocked state and dashed away.

"Have a good day Kuchiki Taicho!" she shouted back at him and then proceeded to disappear from existence. By the time he'd gathered his thoughts, she was already gone and his 4 previous adjutants were caught up with him.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" They all shouted at once when they saw him.

"Where is the target??" a first division guard asked. Again, deeming that he is below a reply, Byakuya turned and left the scene of the crime with his reiastu flaring dangerously, leaving all questions unanswered.

There was no use surveying the area, somehow he knew that she was not part of Rukongai and would not be returning here after what had happened. He'd failed his mission.

--- --- --- ---- ----

A captain never gets mad, especially not the 6th division captain. Dogs get mad, humans get angry. Yet since he is not technically human, it would be okay to assume that his temperament at the moment borders between extreme frustration and the derogatory term of 'mad'. Not only had he failed such a simple mission, he had nothing to report to the Sotaicho besides the fact she was good with shunpo, she knew who he was, and she had used a destruction spell that was not supposed to break his binding. How was it possible, he fumed inwardly, that his kidou had been broken. Even though he didn't use any incantation, his mastery of the spell enables him to trap his opponent successfully without the extra power granted from speaking the words. Yet, this no-name unidentified female had done the impossible and escaped from his grasp. He should've finished her off when he had the chance, he realized, now all he had left was a bruised ego and nothing to show for it. Now, standing in front of his commanding officer, he relayed the events that had happened and sought the advice of the older shinigami.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Sotaicho, but the kidou spell 'Hadou no Gojuunii: Binding Release' is only capable of releasing Bakudou spells up to level 58, 59 at the most, is it not?" he questioned. After a few moments of recalling his memory, the Sotaicho gave Byakuya a slow nod as an answer.

"Then perhaps you can figure out how this particular female had broken free from a level 61 binding, and still had enough energy to disappear in a matter of seconds." Yamamoto closed his eyes and tried to make sense of the situation that the young captain had presented to him. A female…wearing a cloak that hid her identity perfectly…setting a barrier in the middle of a Rukongai forest…knew of Kuchiki Byakuya and was unafraid…a FEMALE…exceptional kidou skills…mastery of shunpo…female…?……..ah, he mused, so that is who it is. Now that he had figured out the mystery, the old shinigami didn't know if he should be angry or amused at her antics. Still, he decided that it was time to sooth the other captain's flaring nerves.

"Kuchiki Taicho, it has become apparent to me just who this female is. Rest assured that I will enforce the appropriate punishment for her actions. You may go now." offered the Sotaicho. Byakuya on the other hand wasn't pleased with the reassurance. In fact, he was a bit taken back by how the commander was so calm about the whole thing. It was obvious that he would not be telling Byakuya who it was, and the younger captain couldn't figure out why he wasn't allowed to know. In the end, the clan heir decided that it was not worth his time to inquire about her identity, and left the first division in a calmer mood than when he'd arrived. Meanwhile, still sitting on his chair in his office, the oldest shinigami in soul society pondered about his next course of action. First he would summon her and allow her to explain herself, then he will do as he sees fit after he'd heard her justification. It would be a hard case, he realized, but nothing he could not handle. With that thought in mind, he stroked his beard and left his office.

--- ---- --- ----

She knew she would be called in one of these days, it just didn't occur to her that it would be so soon; the morning after her impromptu encounter with the scary taicho to be exact. Honestly, she wasn't nervous or anything, a bit apprehensive maybe, but not outright afraid for goodness sakes…right…yeah who is she trying to kid, she's terrified! If Kuchiki Byakuya is scary, then his superior commander is way beyond that. There are so many things that old man could do to her, even without the right jurisdiction, power, or authority.

So when a hell butterfly found its way to her and fluttered around until she acknowledged it, she wasn't sure if it was wise to even listen to the message. But begrudgingly, she reasoned that it would be best to get it over with and placed out her finger for the 'bearer of bad news' to land on. Almost immediately, the voice of the Gotei 13 commander blared in her head.

"_**MIZURO** HATOMI_, I EXPECT YOU TO BE IN FRONT OF ME IN NO MORE THAN 10 MINUTES UPON RECEIVING THIS MESSAGE. AND DON'T BE LATE, I **WILL** KNOW," was the lovely message. Did he _have_ to sound so threatening in a message? And does he HAVE to say her last name in such context? He wasn't even present and she could already feel the pressure of his reiastu befalling on her person. But, since she considers herself an intelligent individual, Hatomi did not take his threat lightly and scrambled around her room to get ready. Her trip to the main division of Seireitei was first done in shunpo, since she thought that if she arrived earlier than expected he would be more lenient. Then, realizing how absurd and unrealistic that sounded, she halted her flash stepping and proceeded onwards in slow agonizing steps.

'What's it going to be this time?' she wondered depressingly. 'Babysitting? Washing his entire division? Clean out Whitey-sensei's pond?' many other unconventional torture methods popped into her mind. Somehow, despite her snail-like pace, the soon-to-be-punished female arrived in front of the General Commander right on time with a respectful bow.

"Where is that mastery of shunpo that you displayed last night to the Rokubantai Taicho? Surely if you can escape from him, you could've arrived here much sooner Hatomi." No 'Hi, how are you Hatomi?' or anything, just mockery greeted her from the Sotaicho. His presence was even worst than hearing his voice through a butterfly since it was always foreboding and reeking with power and authority, especially over her. 'Curse him,' she inwardly thought.

"What, no hug for your favorite granddaughter, ojii-sama? Don't you miss me at all?" she gave him a show of her most potent pout to accompany her response; it didn't work. Unfazed by her antics, the old shinigami gave her a critical and stern look.

"You know the rules. While on duty, there is no room for familial bonds." He replied, which earned him a deep frown from his beloved offspring.

"Even you can't be that cruel, ojii-sama. How long has it been since we've last seen each other? Yet right now all you want to do is talk business. Okaa-san would be so disappointed." she shook her head and tsk-ed at him to add emphasis. Again, her statement did not elicit the response she wanted from her grandfather.

"We have you to blame for that, don't we child? Instead of going out and making the Yamamoto Clan, the Mizuro Clan, and myself proud, you scurry around in Rukongai doing god knows what in the dead of the night, prompting me to call you in to reprimand you." At his words she did feel a bit guilty. It's been a little over a year since she last saw him or anyone from their noble clan. It's not that she was banished or decided to cut off her ties with them or anything. No, not that. The past few years was always laden with work and duties for them both, hence there was little time for some much needed family reunion. She really did miss this powerful being in front of her tremendously. However, while she does feel guilty, it was still in her nature to defend herself whenever possible.

"I admit that this is partially my fault," he gave her a look that said he clearly doubted it was anyone else's fault than hers alone, but she trudged on "but please allow me to clarify some minor details with your accusation. First off, don't I always make you proud, ojii-sama? My position, my growth, you said you'll always be proud of that, didn't you? Secondly, I wasn't 'scurrying around' as you so eloquently phrased it. I was training, or inventing, in this case. And thirdly, you know exactly why even Kami isn't allowed to know what I'm doing. Hush hush, remember? So can you really blame me for my secrecy?" Surprisingly that sounded pretty legit, she realized and smirked inwardly. Her grandfather must've thought the same thing because he expelled a weary sigh instead of giving her the stern look that she was expecting.

"I understand that completely, Hatomi, but why Rukongai, where it is forbidden to use kidou? Are your training grounds destroyed again?" he wanted to know.

"Have you forgotten ojii-sama? It might be forbidden for your people, but not necessarily for me. And no, my training grounds are perfectly fine. It's just that in the day time the new recruits are using it to train, and at night I am apprehensive about disturbing anyone in the immediate area. So I opted for using the 31st district, the least inhabited place with lots of trees." Again, her reasoning was sound and justified, making it hard for him to find her at fault.

His age-worn-face and all knowing eyes soften slightly as he observed her again. Looking into those clear emerald orbs, ones that are the perfect replicas of his deceased daughter's, he felt his heart strings tug unexpectedly. Here in front of him, was the living memory of his only daughter in the form of his free spirited granddaughter. It wasn't apparent when she was younger, but now that she had grown up into a beautiful young lady, her resemblance to her mother was uncanny. And, to someone who was also very close to her father, traces of the also deceased shinigami were evident in her, mainly through her outgoing personality. Thinking of the death of his daughter and son-in-law is something that he does routinely, but today it brought forth more emotions than usually because of their daughter's presence. It is a shame that they did not live long enough to see her grow up, he realized. They would've been the proudest parents.

"Ojii-sama..?" scared that he was in deep thought because he was contemplating her punishment, she waved her hands in front of him to catch his attention. It took a few more seconds before he answered her.

"Hm…I see the point in your justification. But…" she knew there was going to be a 'but', there's always one, "I can not excuse you for acting out against a taicho, do you understand that?" he concluded. Honestly, she didn't, but she nodded anyways.

"Since it is not within my jurisdiction to punish you severely, I will hold off your sentence until I find an appropriate way to settle this." Figuratively her mouth gaped opened till it dropped to her feet. Since when did "not within my jurisdiction" ever stop him??

"That's it? No cleaning the floor with a toothbrush? No swimming in Jushiro-sensei's pond to find his lost Go piece? No digging trenches…" she began ranting off all the terrible things that he'd punish her with in the past. [A/N: Go is a chess game]

"None of that…yet." He reassured her, but of course his last word killed any hope lingering in her system. "Now come, where is that hug you promised me?" he added and was rewarded with a beaming smile from his only granddaughter. Immediately she closed the 4 foot gap between them and gave him an affectionate hug, one that she reserved only for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. Yes yes yes, Yamamoto Sotaicho is a bit OOC at the end, but i kind of imagined him to be this grandfatherly figure that has a high regard for the law. I just decided to lean more to the "grandfatherly figure" side. I hope i justified his actions somewhat...if not, i apologize. I know that in a shinigami golden cup he was portrayed differently than just a stern leader. It was when Kyoraku Shunsui went to meet him on top of Sokyoku Hill and he fell asleep waiting for Shunsui. I found that so hilarious ^^. So yes, Sotaicho in my story is not a dictatorial old man who hates his subordinates. =) end of story.

2. I'm not exactly sure how you guys will receive my OC Mizuro Hatomi. i hope she met your expectations of a female protagonist and is worthy of Byakuya's love. You will probably be confused at all the subtle hints of 'what' she really is, but i doubt any one will actually guess it correctly. If someone does, WOWWW you KNOW bleach very well.

3. I didn't give her any height or clothes description yet, i know i know. That will come i promise, though im usually not that concerned with how a character looks like. But i understand that the reader likes to have lots of description so that they can imagine her better. Point taken and definitely will be noted. Usually when i read about an OC, i already have my own image of them no matter what the author describes them as. Anyone else like that?

4. This chapter marks the "first impression" event between Byakuya and Miss Mizuro. He's clueless about her while shes laughing silently at him since she's well aware of who he is. Byakuya might be considered OOC by getting upset but i think anyone of his caliber will be frustrated when they are faced with an unknown opponent that pulled something like that out of thin air.

5. Just in case anyone is confused as to why her last name is not Yamamoto, remember that her mother is the Sotaicho's daughter. Hence, Hatomi got her last name from her father's side.

6. no....not all my A/N will be as long as the chapter itself X.X, its just for the first few chapters where I'm trying to clarify as much as possible, I PROMISE.

er....anything else? no... i don't think so..So that's it for this week! Thanks for reading!

xxRainDropsxx


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to some review questions:

1.) yup this story will go up to the arrancar/aizen arc! it will continue as long as bleach continues i suppose...unless I find a nice ending for it that i'm happy with.

Disclaimer: I tried negotiating with Tite Kubo to buy his Bleach copyrights from him...but uhh...that didn't go so well you see, so until i get that settled it still belongs to him. Bummer. =/ But anyways, on with NUMBER 3!

**Chapter Three_**

Abarai Renji was lounging back on the two back legs of his chair in his small office, determined on ignoring the overflowing stacks of paperwork that were making themselves comfortable on his desk. When he was promoted to be a Fukutaicho of Rokubantai, this was the last thing he envisioned his elite life would become. Where are the intense battles and the glories of victories? Why wasn't he honing his skills by fighting off Menos Grandes and defending Soul Society? It really didn't make any sense. And to make matters worst, his taicho was a man hell bent on finishing off every last sheet of paper by the end of the day, which is why Renji is stuck here at the division with him instead of out drinking with his fellow vice-captains. Kuchiki Byakuya with a stick-up-his-behind can take these stupid papers and shove them up along with that stick, the redhead surmised. It was late at night and the lieutenant's mood only worsened as time ticked by.

On the other side of the door that connected their office space, said taicho with a stick-up-his-behind was finishing off the last of his paperwork with graceful flourishes of strokes against the white backdrop of the paper. It has been a long day, and even he was about ready to settle down on his expensive futon for another night of restless slumber. But before he can do that, he had to check up on his newly appointed second-in-command, the redhead named Abarai Renji, who has yet to prove to Byakuya that he deserves the position. With the last form done, he placed it neatly on top of the 'finished' pile of paper and stood up briskly. Unknown to the clueless fukutaicho, his superior was only moments away from discovering just how long he's been neglecting his duties. Byakuya was steps away from the door when he heard a loud crash resounding from the other side of said door. Without any further ado, he entered the room to find his supposedly powerful and competent fukutaicho sprawled out on the floor with a few sheets of paper draped across his body. The rest of his paperwork was scattered across the room haphazardly; courtesy of the desk resting on its side in the middle of the room.

"Renji what-" a knock on the second door in the room halted the beginning of what promised to be a lengthy chiding. 'Please be a messenger, please be a messenger sent here to call Taicho away on a meeting or something. Please, please, please.' Renji pleaded to some non-present god. As if there was some higher being feeling sorry for him, the intrusion was indeed done by a messenger.

"Rokubantai Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Fukutaicho Abarai Renji, you have both been chosen by the Central 46 Chambers for an important mission." the nameless shinigami informed them. Upon hearing the mentioning of the Chambers, Byakuya dropped his earlier irritation with his lieutenant and gave the messenger his undivided attention. Renji, who was still on the ground quickly righted himself and went to stand by his captain to receive further instructions. Once the shinigami deemed that the two were ready to receive the missive, he brought out the scroll containing their mission details.

"Yesterday morning, Eikichiro Saido, the shinigami sent to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia from the real world returned with some disturbing news. According to Eikichiro, Kuchiki Rukia is currently not in her shinigami form but instead an unidentified male has taken over her task of patrolling Karakura Town. Furthermore, Kuchiki Rukia inhabits a gigai and does not seem to have many of her powers, whereas the male is reeking with uncontrolled reiastu. Seeing how we have not assigned anyone else to guard this town, there is no reason for there to be two shinigamis in the area. We have reason to believe that Kuchiki Rukia's power has been transferred to this person, someone we also have reason to believe is actually _human_. If this information proves to be true then this is a direct order for Rokubantai Taicho and Fukutaicho to retrieve and arrest Kuchiki Rukia for her crimes." after the message was read, the scroll was rolled up and passed over to Byakuya for inspection. With a low bow to both men, the messenger upped and left silently.

"What the hell…! This has got to be some big joke! Rukia, she…! No, she would never," Renji exclaimed quite passionately while pacing around his disheveled office.

"Renji, please cease your unprofessional display of melodrama. Does this sound like something the Central 46 Chambers would joke about? They have more important things to do than pull impractical pranks. Now, I expect you to be ready to depart for the real world in 1 hour." Byakuya ordered coldly and moved to leave his lieutenant's office. Renji, who was surveying the mess in the room, was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with all the junk until he got back. But of course, since luck wasn't on his side and his captain happens to be Kuchiki Byakuya, the devil's reincarnation himself, his joy was short-lived.

"And Abarai, within that hour, I expect you to diligently clean up this pigsty and work on those forms, or there will be undesired consequences." The lieutenant froze at his captain's threat.

"Hai…taicho…."

--- - - --- --- ---- ----

"Arms straighter, Keiko. And Hashima, widen your stance!" Hatomi yelled across the training ground as she fixed the position of a young girl's arm. It was one of her many duties, overseeing the training of the new rookies just admitted in from the academy. Sure, she could've let Kidanji, her second-in-command, handle things like this, but then that would take away the only fun part about her job. She enjoys watching the rookies struggle with some techniques but then grow to become masters themselves and she takes pride in their success. The best part though, was getting to know everyone on a personal level and not just have a superior and subordinate relationship with them. All her life, Hatomi had always classified herself as a 'people person.' Why? Because people intrigued her, whether they are mean or nice, grumpy or happy, tall, short, bald, etc etc…

"Ha…Hatomi-sensei!! I…I'm s-soo sorry that I'm late!" an out of breathe shinigami exclaimed after running up to her from afar. The indigo haired female turned and regarded the latecomer critically. First she placed her hand on her chin, then she began a slow trek around him while eyeing him with suspicion through her green eyes.

"Yaru Hyoki…from the looks of you, you are neither:  
1.) afflicted with any life threatening injuries,  
2.) suffering from any signs of emotional distress,  
NOR are you  
3.) in possession of any food.

Tsk tsk tsk, if you are going to be late, at least remember the guidelines for a proper excuse. Had you brought me even a snack, I would've gladly overlooked your tardiness. But…sigh…you are still so green and naïve. Well then. Everyone! Gather around! We will all hear what Hyoki-kun's excuse is for being over an hour late to training!" at her command the large group of rookies and veterans halted their activities and surrounded their superior and the guilty looking boy. Hyoki, who has never really been the center of attention like this, looked at his commanding officer wearily.

"Come now, let's hear it Hyo-kun," she pressed.

"I…Iwokeuplate…sensei…" the poor boy was so embarrassed that his simple phrase was slurred together and spoken so quietly that the entire group had to lean in quite far to catch it. The sound of flesh hitting flesh drew their eyes simultaneously to the source, only to find their female leader shaking her head disappointedly with a flat palm to her forehead.

"Someone…please…enlighten him with all the possible things he could've done to be pardoned even after waking up late," she pleaded with a loud sigh. Automatically, the veterans came to his rescue:

"Pierce yourself with your zanpakuto and come here in a bloody mess." supplied one person.

"Bring a fake doctor's note." another one advised him.

"Tell her that your dog was eaten by an ugly hollow." 'Did i really fall for this before?' she thought, surprised at her own gullible nature.

"Not show up at all and come tomorrow on time, she doesn't take roll or anything." at this suggestion Hatomi had a thoughtful look on her face and after a bit of thinking, she realized that it WAS true. She never notices if anyone is absent until the fact is pointed out to her by the person themselves or someone else. Huh…interesting, she mused. One by one, those who have been with her for a long time listed off more and more bazaar ways to justify being late, and the rookies all listened attentively while taking down mental notes.

"But, most importantly….AND most effectively…is…" Hatomi paused for a dramatic effect and for the drum roll to happen.

"BRING HER SOME DANGO!" came the unison reply. Pleased with how well her subordinates knew her, she gave a wide smile and nodded her head.

"Well there you go rookies, an impromptu lesson on Tardiness 101. So Hyoki-kun, next time you are late for any reason, please put some effort into coming up with the most creative excuse possible, it keeps me young." With that said, she dismissed her little minions so that they could resume their activities. Turning back to her victim, she gave him a soft smile.

"Don't look so put out Hyoki, nothing is going to happen to you. Everyone is late at least once in their life. We shinigamis live too long for anyone to be perfect at anything. Frankly, I appreciate you being honest, that's always a fine trait to have. Now run along and join Baku's group, he will fill you in on the lesson that you missed." she reassured him. The young male looked at her shyly and nodded thankfully.

"Arigato sensei. It won't happen again," he promised.

"Now where's the fun in that? I _hope_ you'll be late again, that way I can see if you learned anything in the last 10 minutes and how well you applied the advices from your seniors."

"Oh! Right…then I promise I will be late again! Wait no…I mean…I'll apply it by being lat-…no arg…" even though it was actually very endearing to her how he was stumbling around like this, she stopped him before he could hurt himself.

"I know what you meant Hyo-kun, so don't worry about it. Now go." she answered with a light laugh. Embarrassed beyond belief, Hyoki could only nod before hightailing away from his laughing sensei. 'Even though she has unconventional teaching styles…I am lucky to be assigned under her…' he thought fondly. Farther away from all the previous commotion, an unnoticed bystander stepped away from his position by the wall and approached the now alone female leader.

"I see you still enjoy antagonizing the newbies, Hatomi-sama," his tone was one of weary amusement and one that she recognized immediately. Whirling around quickly, her hazy green orbs clashed with his clear sky-blue ones. He still looked the same, with the naturally messy brown short hair that has a mind of its own (she tried combing it down once, didn't work) and tall slim built. Really, she didn't expect much change.

"Kidanji! You're back already? I thought the assignment was for 2 weeks?" she gave him a welcoming smile. Her lieutenant only answered her with a vague shoulder shrug.

"And no, I wasn't antagonizing anyone. It's just how I show them that they are part of the team," she reasoned and he nodded in feigned understanding.

"How are they this year?" referring to the new recruits fresh from the academy. He'd miss their entry a week ago because of his assignment.

"Wonderful, lots of character and drive. Not afraid to make mistakes and things like that. I think you'll like them." Her fondness of them was evident in her voice and he scoffed out loud.

"You say that about every single new batch. Are you are losing your originality, Hatomi-sama?" he mocked which earned him a glare from his commanding officer.

"I can't help it if they all impress me." was her rebuttal.

"You have low standards."

"Maybe I do, for keeping you as my lieutenant."

"You would be hopeless without me, it is a basic fact of life."

"Well aren't you the humble one, Kidanji." she rolled her eyes.

"I am nothing if not humble and brilliant," at his reply she threw up her hands in surrender.

"I give up! You've always been better at these verbal wars since you've mastered the art of sarcasm by age 1. Damn you." Hatomi admitted. The first thing that she realized when they began working together was that she would always be the heart of this place and Kidanji was the brains. Together, they made a formidable and compatible team, just the way she hoped it would be. Kidanji is like an annoying little brother, one that every sister says she doesn't want but really can't live without; the annoying little brother that she never had. And the only reason why he is annoying is because she usually never wins an argument with him.

When they first met, and he learned of her noble lineage, he called her Hatomi-sama as a way to mock her, and somehow that address had stuck throughout the years. As her right hand man, he was her most trusted person and vice versa. And although they are usually seen bickering like regular siblings, their respect for each other was mutual.

"Kidanji - 6,812, Hatomi-sama – 236." a look of male satisfaction briefly flitted across his expression before returning to his usual bored look. Again, she rolled her eyes and cursed him inwardly. The record of their victories on disputes was really pitiful on her half and she didn't like being reminded of it.

"Since you have time to memorize and keep track of trivial things like that, I suppose you also have time to take over for the day." she pointed out. But instead of being irritated that she was giving him work so soon upon his return, he merely shrugged dispassionately.

"Sure." So simple a reply, yet it made her eyebrow tick dangerously. 'Breathing exercises Hatomi…breatheeee…' she reminded herself. Having enough of verbal wars against him, she gave him a nod and left the training area.

Unable to help himself, he called out "Kidanji – 6,813, Hatomi-sama - 236!" while she was walking away and chuckled lightly when her steps faltered and she tripped a bit. His amusement didn't cease even when she turned around and graced him with her deadliest glare.

"Alright everyone, you've had it easy this pass week because of my absence. But let me assure you that I'm no where as nice as Hatomi-sama." This was the first thing Kidanji said to introduce himself to his new kohais, and they all felt a sudden chill run down their spine. [A/N: Kohai = underling/trainee]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1.) I promise Hatomi and Byakuya will have more interactions in later chapters! This one was to mainly establish her character and build on it. This is also why there is little on Byakuya and more on her; since she is new and everyone already knows how Byakuya is. But don't worry he will get plenty of screen time in this story!

2.) The more thorough description of her will be on the next chapter. 100000% sure. As for 'what' she is, more hints will be given, like this chapter, but the actual revealing of it won't be until later on. I think many of you will catch on quickly though.

3.) No, Kidanji isn't secretly in love with her or her with him. That's why i tried to heavily emphasize the "little brother" part.

4.) As you can see, my story isn't just a bunch of chapters with mushy interactions between the two main characters. I really want to bring out some other relationships in the story too, not all romantic; for example Renji/Byakuya and Hatomi/Kidanji. I think these other characters really help the reader understand both Byakuya and Hatomi better.

5.) My friend asked me why I don't title my chapters. Mainly, its because titles are like...previews. And a good title will give away too much, and a bad title gives the reader false information. So...'Chapter __ ' is the best way to go. =)

=) that's all for this chapter i think! THank you SOOOOO much for all the amazing receptions and reviews. It's more than i even imagine, and trust me, i imagine A LOT. =D As a gift for all of your support, the next chapter will be posted in a few days!

xxxRainDropsxxx

P.S can someone please review and give me their opinion on Kidanji???


	4. Chapter 4

woo hoo my longest chapter without an annoyingly long A/N!!! Just bits of ByakuyaxHatomi lovin' =P.

Disclaimer: For this chapter, Tite Kubo owns some of the lines that the characters say, since I took some from the anime, i did try to change it up a bit. I still only own Hatomi and the other OC's while he owns allllll of bleach. How greedy!Well here's number 4 folks!

**Chapter Four_**

His footsteps have never felt so heavy, Byakuya realized. Each step he took felt like the weight of the world rests on his shoulders, when in reality, it is nothing of that magnitude. Rukia is to be executed, no surprises there, but then why is it affecting him more than he anticipated? The Central 46 Chambers have made their decision, and he has every intention of carrying out their command, which is why at this moment the 6th division captain is heading towards his very own squad building, where Rukia is being held prisoner. Twenty-five days from now, his adopted sister will cease to exist, and his duties will be fulfilled. 'Then why does it still not feel right…Hisana'

**--- - ---- -------- ---**

Telling Kidanji to take over the training lessons was a whimsical decision, since she had a whole lesson plan ready for the day. But no way in hell would she be coming back, not after her humiliating defeat at his hands.

"That bastard, no respect at all. Really, who's the boss around here? Me, that's who. Yet here I am…the one walking away." She sighed heavily and tread slowly through the halls of the building. With her day suddenly cleared of any duties, she was uncertain of what to do next. 'There's always that one spell that still needs to be finished…' her subconscious supplied, referring to the kidou that had gotten her in the big mess two nights ago. Thinking of that night prompted her to remember the encounter with Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who'd snitched on her. Of course she couldn't really blame him; that would be unfair. No doubt he was just doing his job, assigned to him by the Sotaicho, and he only did what was necessary to complete his mission. And come to think of it, if he hadn't met up with her, he wouldn't have been able to report to the commander, and she wouldn't have seen her grandfather again so soon. Perhaps everything happened for a good reason, she concluded. Besides, what her grandfather told her about the younger captain yesterday was actually pretty amusing.

Flashback

"You ruffled quite a few of his feathers, Hatomi." They were no longer standing in his office but seated in his garden about to drink some tea, like old times. Hatomi, who was in the middle of pouring them said tea, paused for a second and gave him a quizzical look.

"Is that so?" she mused quietly and resumed her movements. The thought that anyone could 'ruffle' the Kuchiki clan leader's feathers sounded a bit farfetched.

"He scared away all my division members within 50 meters of my office when he came back from the confrontation with you literally reeking with angry reiastu." he equipped when he noticed the doubt in her voice. She considered his words for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"You didn't tell him who I was, did you ojii-sama?"

"Of course not. Even if I wanted to, it would be an inappropriate situation to reveal your identity. Though, I did promise him that I will 'enforce the appropriate punishment' on you." her grandfather reminded her.

"And he was okay with that? I can't imagine Kuchiki Byakuya being denied anything." It's not that she is well acquainted with him or anything, Hatomi's opinions of him are based mostly on word of mouth. She can count on one hand how many times she'd actually seen him in person aside from last night.

"It appears that way. He did not inquire about it any further after I informed him that I would handle the matter," Yamamoto replied after sipping his tea.

"Souka…"

"But if you were trying to keep your identity hidden, then using that spell to break his binding was not a smart idea. Kuchiki-taicho is well known for his keen intellect and analytical skill. It would not take a genius to make a correct guess at who you are, and Byakuya is a genius in more ways than one." Very few people are naïve enough to believe that the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan got his captain position because he was next in line, and Hatomi wasn't one of them. If a poll was taken to see who is the most famous captain in all of Soul Society, thy name would be 'Kuchiki Byakuya'.

"He might guess it right, but I think he would be too narrow-minded to believe that is who I am" she reasoned.

"Ah…but he might just surprise you one day Hatomi. Kuchiki-taicho is a lot more than what he lets on, and that isn't much."

End Flashback

'Leave it to ojii-sama to say things like that to confuse me' she thought. By the time her recollection ended, Hatomi realized that she was no longer in a building, but walking the streets of Seireitei. Unusually, there seems to be a lot of hustling and bustling going around. Small groups of shinigamis littered the walkway, speaking in hushed tones and throwing secretive glances around them. Spotting a small group filled by her own subordinates, who are supposed to be doing their jobs, she approached them stealthily.

"If you hand over the goods, I might think twice about punishing you for neglecting your duties." She whispered conspiratorially while sticking her head into their little circle. Immediately, at the sound of her voice, her underlings snapped up from their positions and stepped a few paces back to stare at her with wide eyes. In chorus, they all addressed her respectfully. Waving away their acknowledgement, she motioned them back to form a circle again.

"Well? What's the big news today, and don't lie to me, I will know."

"You mean you didn't hear, Hatomi-sensei?" the blue haired woman in question gave the speaker a look that suggested he was the village idiot.

"If I did, would I be asking you, Daisuki?" she resisted the urge to roll her eyes while he sulked at her simple question.

"Late last night…" another person intoned mysteriously, "Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-Fukutaicho brought back a prisoner from the real world."

'A prisoner…? Well that's odd. Aren't the Onmitsukido people the ones who usually handle things like that?' the female leader thought to herself while she nodded.

"And that's not even the big part about the news, sensei. The main thing is that, the prisoner happens to be……" he paused entirely and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"To be…..??" she urged.

"Kuchiki Rukia….!" Came a hushed exclamation. The name rang a soft bell in her head, but she couldn't figure out where she'd heard it before.

"Kuchiki Byakuya went to capture his own relative?"

"Not just a relative, but his adoptive sister!" The last person in the group clarified. Suddenly everything made sense. Many years ago there was uproar within the Kuchiki family because their clan leader had decided to adopt a student from the academy as his sister; it must've been this Rukia person.

"Souka…and you folks wouldn't happen to know why she's being held prisoner, would you?" that would be better news than just a taicho arresting his sister. At her question, her three subordinates answered in the negative.

"Well then, I suppose that's good enough gossip to let you guys off, but next time, I expect more details. Got it? Now get back to your duties!" they all nodded vigorously in reply. Leaving the small circle that she'd created, Hatomi continued her aimless walk with the new information swimming in her head. She'd totally forgotten that Captain 'I-like-to-bind-people-with-kidou-then-snitch-on-them' had done such an uncharacteristic thing so many years ago. It certainly added a new perspective of him in her mind. Before she could analyze it further though, a familiar pair of wings circled around her.

"Oy oy, you're not bearing bad news again are you butterfly?" she asked to the creature still flying around. As like before, it only landed when she placed out her index finger for it. After receiving the message, Hatomi turned around and headed in the opposite direction, going towards the first division where she'd been summoned to again. Apparently, the old man has already come up with a suitable punishment for her, oh joy.

--- ---- ---- ------ ----- -----

When Byakuya reached his division building, he did not enter as expected. Instead, he stood immobile and used his eyes to scan the street to the left and right of him. Yamamoto Sotaicho had said that he would send a shinigami to his division to set a barrier outside of Rukia's cell, so now he was waiting for said person. Why they needed a shinigami from another division to set the barrier is beyond him, but he decided it wasn't worth debating about so he allowed the Sotaicho to pick the person. After 10 minutes or so of waiting, Byakuya was starting to get impatient. He preferred to go into the cell and deliver the sentence and leave without much hassle, and this shinigami was wasting his time. A minute or so later, to his left he felt an approaching reiastu. The person was using shunpo, but not very fast shunpo either. Soon a woman made her stop in front of him, slightly out of breath.

"Kuchiki-taicho…please excuse me for my tardiness, I was _just_ summoned and briefed. I rushed here as fast as I could." she explained, sounding suspiciously bitter to his ears. Now fully capable of breathing, the female in front of him lifted her head and allowed him to see her in entirety. For a second he was a bit stunned by the color of her eyes. A shocking emerald pair was staring at him as intensely as he was with her. Her long blue hair was a bit out of placed, winded by her method of travel, but otherwise it flowed in soft waves down her shoulders towards her mid-back. Her faced was relaxed, unlike the faces of most people when they stood in his presence, and it added to her already natural pretty looks. Aside from her odd colored eyes-hair combination she was dressed in a regular shihakusho with a deep blue obi-like sash, instead of the white that everyone else has. Also, she didn't seem to have a zanpakuto either.

"You are the one assigned to seal Kuchiki Rukia's cell?" he asked just to make sure.

"Hai! Mizuro Hatomi at your service sir." The female replied calmly. Somehow, her voice sounded eerily similar to him, but nothing clicked.

"What division are you from?"

"Eahh…shouldn't we go in and get that barrier up?" The captain was well aware that she was avoiding the question, but he allowed it to slide, considering how much he wanted to get the task over with. Together they entered his division and headed towards the cells.

"Kuchiki-taicho? May I ask you a question?" the one beside him asked after a few minutes of silence. Byakuya nodded but did not even turn to look at Hatomi.

"What exactly is the prisoner being held for?" It was a confidential question, they both knew it, but she decided to give it a shot anyways.

"That is none of your concern." He replied coldly, but she was already anticipating this response.

"Well…since I have to place the barrier on her cell, I was just wondering how strong I should make it. Knowing how high her offense is will help me decide." Byakuya spared her a glance when she gave this justification. It made sense, but he still couldn't give her the information she needed.

"Use the highest level that you know." She almost scoffed at his words but managed to catch herself. 'Yeah, I don't think you really want that…' she inwardly mused. To him, she nodded thoughtfully.

"Hai." Soon they were admitted to the place where Rukia was being held, using a key that he had. The first thing Hatomi saw was a figure sitting docilely on a chair in the middle of a cell, with her back to everyone. Outside the cell stood a tall redhaired man with…wait…are those TATTOOS on his forehead? 'What a weirdo…' she cringed.

"Taicho! You're back from the meeting already? What did they say??" once Renji saw his captain he walked over to him immediately. Byakuya did nothing to acknowledge his lieutenant but stared at Rukia instead. Hearing the mentioning of her nii-sama, Rukia quickly stood up and went over to greet him.

"Byakuya Nii-sama…" she bowed lowly. 'I'm so ashamed…I must've disappointed him beyond reason.' Rukia realized. Hatomi stood in the background, currently unnoticed by the two other people in the room, opting to observe the interaction between brother and sister.

"Rukia, the verdict for your crime is 'With a first degree offense, Kuchiki Rukia is to be held prisoner for execution, and shall be sent, in twenty fives days, to the Sokyoku Hill for the execution sentence.'" he recited in such an indifferent manner that Hatomi wasn't sure if she was hearing him correctly. 'Talk about brotherly love…' she deadpanned to herself.

"What did…you just say…Kuchiki-taicho? How is that possible…?" Renji was the first to say anything after the declaration.

"Do not make me repeat myself Abarai. That is the final decision of Soul Society. Mizuro Hatomi, seal her cell." Rukia and Renji finally noticed the fourth presence in the room.

"Wait wait. Who the hell are you, squirt." A tick appeared on her forehead for being called such a term by the lieutenant. She wasn't short, damn it; he's just freakishly tall!

"First of all, I'm not short! 5 "4 is a perfect height. Secondly, I was sent here to set up a barrier around her cell. And thirdly, what is up with your weird eyebrows! Did you draw them yourself??" she replied haughtily, completely ignoring the way the tallest man in the room currently had fumes coming out of his ears.

"What did you say?! Come here you little bastard!! I'll bash your head in!" he stalked over to her dangerously and suddenly in fear of her life, she ran to hide behind the stoic captain. Renji came to an abrupt halt when he saw her use his captain as her shield.

"Let me at her, taicho. I'll teach that little pipsqueak a lesson."

"You will do no such thing. Mizuro Hatomi, let go of my scarf and put up the barrier." Byakuya ordered. Hatomi immediately dropped the hold that she didn't even know she had on his expensive scarf. From behind the 6th division leader, she stuck her tongue out childishly at his lieutenant. Deep within his mind, Renji promised himself that once his captain is gone, he would get his retribution.

Everyone watched as Hatomi walked over to the cell and looked at Rukia quietly.

"Hi there... I'm Hatomi, I'll be in here often since I'll be the only one that can open your cell because of the barrier." She explained to the inmate; Rukia nodded in understanding. Taking a deep breath, Hatomi began the spell.

"Lightness of the sky binds the darkness of the earth, ashes of the fire binds the clarity of the wind, as the gods binds the forces of evil, I call forth that power. Bakudou no Nanajuusan (73): Revolving Field!" at her command, a bright light surrounded Rukia's cell. As the name implies, the light circled around the area for a few moments before it dimmed out and became invisible. Truthfully, she didn't need to say the incantation, since that just adds unnecessary strength to the spell. But, since she had to keep up her charade, Hatomi did it to show the Rokubantai Taicho that she was just an ordinary shinigami.

"There, that should hold until I come back tomorrow." She said out loud. At her reassurance, Byakuya said his last words to his adopted sister.

"This will be the last conversation between you and I. Rukia, the next time we meet will be at the execution site." After saying such cryptic words the captain turned and left the room. Seeing her escort leave, Hatomi quickly bowed at Rukia and went to follow him.

"Kuchiki-Taicho! Matte onegai!" she called after him. Byakuya stopped so abruptly that she almost ran into him from behind. [A/N: Matte = wait, onegai = please.]

"What is it?"

"I'm just confused, that's all. How come that's all you said to your sister. If I was in your position, I'm not sure I'd be that…uncaring." She replied easily, even though her sentence could be considered offensive. Without saying anything he started moving forward again and the green eyed woman merely quickened her step to keep up with him.

"You seem almost _glad_ that she's being executed…" she was just talking out loud right now, since it was obvious that he wasn't going to speak to her. Byakuya tried his best to tune out her insistent chattering, but it did not work very well.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded after a while.

"Eh? I'm not following you in the sense that you are implying, Kuchiki-Taicho. It's merely because you brought me in here, so without you, I will find myself lost within your division buildings."

"Then try and follow me quietly, your incessant talk is becoming bothersome," he reprimanded while giving her a hard look.

"Hai, hai. Gomenasai." A slight smirk appeared on the corner of her lips, making her respectful comment sound almost mocking. Though, before he could say anything about her tone, he stopped moving again when he felt two familiar presences. Behind him and her, stood the Sanbantai Taicho, Ichimaru Gin and the overtly larger captain of the 11th division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"You were quite calm today, Rokuban Taicho-san. I must applaud ya for your ability to be that way, even though your sister is gonna be executed. You really are the role model for all shinigamis." Ichimaru Gin praised him with a fake smile.

"Of course he would be uncaring. He's Kuchiki Byakuya after all, the noblest of all the nobles." Zaraki added sarcastically. Immediately, Hatomi felt the air tightened with tension.

'Boy, they have some weird looking people in Gotei 13…and these guys are captains too.' She said to herself.

"What could two captains, who are here without their adjutants, want with me?" said noble requested from his colleagues.

"We were just worried that the 6th division captain would be depressed from the news, that's all. But it seems like our worries were unneeded, you already got someone pretty to cheer ya up and distract ya." Even though she couldn't see the silver haired captain's eyes, Hatomi could perfectly imagine what it would insinuate, and it didn't sit well with her.

"Oy! What are you trying to imply?" She demanded.

"Urusai, woman. Who told you that you can speak out in front of three captains." The largest captain took a step closer to her, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. If there's one thing she can't stand, it is blatant display of chauvinism, which is why she also moved to lessen their gap, only to be blocked by Byakuya's body. For the second time today, his body acted as her shield, but this time it was his doing. 'What is he doing?' she wondered.

"Move out of the way Kuchiki so I can put her in her place. Unless you're too noble to let me kill her." Zaraki challenged.

"How interesting, I did not know that a commoner like you would understand how nobles are," the 6th division leader mused.

"I understand enough to know that nobles shouldn't care about anyone but themselves. How about you let me cut off her head and be done with it."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll cut through you first," was the easy reply for the patched eye captain.

"I would like to see you try to even put a scratch on me." Byakuya dared, completely unfazed at the threat. Hatomi, who stopped being angry the minute Byakuya stepped in, was surprised at how serious the two were. 'Aren't they supposed to be buddy buddy, fellow captains and all?' she wondered. With both their hands on the hilt of their blades, the two were going to engage in battle when Zaraki suddenly disappeared. Surprised, the female turned to her right and saw Ichimaru Gin pulling a wrapped up Zaraki with him on a rooftop.

"As much as I wanted to see yer battle, Kenpachi and I have some things to do! See ya Kuchiki, and good luck to yer sister." He told them before disappearing with the other captain struggling behind him. As soon as they left, Byakuya was on the move again, and she followed along confused.

"You have some questionable friends." She told him honestly.

"They are not my friends. Not even close." He deadpanned.

"Why did you defend me, I could've swore you didn't like me."

"I don't." His reassurance only made her frown. "I just find him even more irritating. And I did not do it to defend you, I was merely annoyed that he acted so mighty in my own division." Of course, she sighed, Kuchiki Byakuya isn't known for his kind heart or something. After a few more turns and hallways, she was led to the exit of the 6th squad building. Debating it within herself for a moment, she decided something on a whim.

"Thank you for walking me out Kuchiki-Taicho."

"Ah."

"Well then…" she began, and gathered the necessary reiryoku (spirit energy) to make the quickest getaway, "Have a good day Kuchiki-Taicho!" she finished before using her best speed to flash step away, leaving a slightly stunned captain behind. A feeling of déjà-vu suddenly washed over him.

_"Have a good day Kuchiki-Taicho!" she shouted back at him and then proceeded to disappear from existence._

"HER!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1.) Why did i steal lines from Tite Kubo? Remember that i'm trying to follow the canon as much as possible, while trying to incorporate Hatomi into a lot of the plotline, while trying to NOT change the story that much. Quite a hard task im beginning to figure out haha. More lines will probably be borrowed from him in the future, just a heads up. But hopefully i'm doing an Okay job.

2.) Hatomi didn't have a zanpakuto, i know i know. But don't worry, she has one...you'll find out why she doesn't carry it around.

3.) "WHAT IS SHE?!" haha, i had some private messages that ranted about her lack of identity. All i can say is...you'll see! muaha...yes i'm evil. But like i promised, more hints will be given as the story progresses. I don't know how many chapters till it's revealed since i haven't written that far yet. =D

4.) This is actually an answer to one of the things brought up in a review for THIS chapter. It was so helpful that i decided i better address it here before anyone else gets confused.

I'm very sorry that the story seems fast paced, there's two reasons for that I think. One, is that the anime's time/days is so confusing when i was trying to match with it so i had to make up my own "days" and sequence. I know it seems like a lot happens in ONE day, but if you watch the anime, it does all happen in one day lol, its just that since we see it weekly, it doesn't seem that way. Which is why i'm also posting weekly. But i really am sorry. The second reason is because i'm trying to finish the "Saving Rukia/Soul Society Arc" so i can start incorporating my own "Arc." This Soul Society Arc is to introduce Byakuya and Hatomi to each other, plus allow her to meet the rest of the characters, so sporadic meetings will occur. I have lots of plans to actually bring those two together =). No worries, they won't fall in love in 2 weeks! lol

this is all i can think of...so thanks for reading! I hope you like my little bit of ByakuyaxHatomi =P, not so much lovin' yet huh?

xxRainDropsxx

p.s did anyone get annoyed that i used some scenes from the anime? Like...did it just feel like unnecessary rewriting of the plot? I TRIED to make it different...but i understand it can be annoying. =/ so please review and tell me your thoughts on this! it would help alot for my upcoming chapters. =)


	5. Chapter 5

My Answers to Review Questions:

1.**Poprocks311: **thank you so much for the comment about the story being fast pace, i had no idea! Please go to the end of chapter 4 for my explanation. And i will definitely try to slow it down a bit =). THanks!

Disclaimer: The update on my quest to own bleach: FAILURE! Tite Kubo will continue owning this wonderful piece of literature until i concoct another plan to make him relinquish his rule on it! MUAHAHA =)...ahem ahem...sorry about that, what i meant was; Tite Kubo owns bleach, not me =).

Pre-chapter A/N:This might actually make you guys happier! Well, i noticed that my 3,000-4,000 word chapters are dragging out the story because it would take me probably more than 100 chapters to get to the current bleach storyline. Hence, i will be making my chapters longer! Yay anyone? this will probably be the last 4K chapter. Chapter 6 is already...6k? How fitting! Now on with the story!

**Chapter Five_**

Back in the confines on her office, Hatomi allowed herself the pleasure of laughing freely at Kuchiki Byakuya's expense. If he is as smart as ojii-sama keeps saying he is, then he would surely figure out that she is the same female from that night. Even though he currently has in his possession her full name, it still would not help him in his endeavor to find her identity, if that is his wish. On her end, Hatomi knew that after her little stunt, she would have to avoid seeing him for a while, even on the days that she has to go and open Kuchiki Rukia's barrier. Thinking about Rukia made her remember the punishment that the Sotaicho had given her.

For the next twenty five days, or until the execution, Hatomi had to be on call for when they need to open the cell for meals and anything else within jurisdiction. Babysitting, to put it bluntly. Ever the optimist, Hatomi did find one positive thing about the task. Maybe during that time, she could find out from Rukia what her crime was that brought all this on. She wasn't sure what she'd do with the information, but the vagueness of the situation bugged her.

"Hatomi-sama, are you're back already?" Kidanji's voice from outside the door broke through her thoughts.

"Yes, come in."

"Where did you go? No one had a clue of where you went. When you said 'take over for the day' I didn't think you were that serious, seeing as how you love training them." He walked into her office and sat down on one of the wooden couches.

"Oh I was summoned by the Sotaicho for something." Hatomi purposely kept her answer vague. If she was lucky, he'd be in one of his moods and not question her any further. But luck must've left her when she ran away from the Rokubantai Taicho, because he asked her to elaborate and she sighed in defeat.

"It's a long story…" she tried one last time.

"We have a lot of time; the recruits are doing book lessons right now." He supplied. Now without any further excuses, she resigned herself to telling him about her activities for the last week that led her to the 6th division.

--- --- ---- --- ----

Meanwhile in the real world a few days later, a small group of people and a cat were gathered in front of a portal looking device.

"Are you ready?" Urahara Kisuke asked the four people who were about to embark on a journey to rescue their captured friend. Unanimously everyone nodded. "Please dash in the very moment it opens." He advised. The very moment the portal opened, 5 figures ran and entered it quickly, effectively cutting off their connection with the real world. Tessai and Urahara watched as the portal closed again.

"I leave it all to you, Kurosaki-san." The hat man spoke quietly to someone who'd just entered the realm between Soul Society and the real world.

--- ------ ---- ---

Hatomi was mediating in the courtyard with a group of recruits when the alarm, the one that was used only for extreme emergencies, sounded throughout the area. Not a second later, the voice of a male shinigami rang out loudly.

"Intrusion on the western area of Rukongai detected! Squads 3 through 8 please report there immediately! I repeat, intrusion on the western area of Rukongai detected!" the alarm did not stop even after his brief message.

"Hatomi-sensei?" a shy voice asked in front of her. Slowly, the female leader opened her eyes to acknowledge the young girl.

"What is it Keiko?"

"Ano…are we supposed to do something? Like, go help out?" she suggested. Her blue haired superior only gave her a soft smile and shook her head.

"Iie. That's the jobs for the Gotei 13 Squads, we just sit back and wait to see if they need us for anything later. Don't worry about it." She reassured her young students. Despite her calming words, Hatomi was actually pretty surprised herself. 'It must be really important if they are sending even us the alert. The last time that alarm went off here was over a hundred years ago…' she reminisced sadly. Seeing as how mediating would be impossible with all the commotion the alarm had caused, she dismissed the small group for the rest of the day. Besides, it was around the time that she has to make her daily appearance at the 6th division holding cells.

"Kidanji, I have to leave now, can you handle things here till I get back?" she approached her lieutenant, who was testing a few boys on the book lesson from the previous day.

"When haven't I been able to?" he replied smartly, and the boys snickered amongst themselves.

"When I decide to kill you one day, that's when." She threatened to deaf ears. "But seriously, with that alarm just now, who knows what's going to happen. If they come looking for me, you know where to tell them to find me. Though I doubt they will. The ryokas are near the western gate, and Jidanbou guards it, so they won't be coming into Seireitei anytime soon."

"Hai, I understand. Have fun."

"Sure I will. Oh, and you four," she turned to look at the boys being tested "how dare you laugh at me. You should know by now that Kidanji is all talk when he says he's meaner than I am, so you probably want to stay on my good side." She leaned in and spoke to them seriously. All four faces paled at her words. "Test them on incantations too, as punishment." Kidanji only nodded with an amused look on his face. While Hatomi-sama is known for her easy going personality, she usually employs these scare tactics on people so that they don't think she's a push over. Her methods work wonderfully. With a lighthearted wave, she left them to their own devices.

This time her trip into the rokubantai holding cell was done alone, since she took the effort to memorize the path when she left with Byakuya yesterday. Outside the door that gave access to Kuchiki Rukia's cell stood two shinigamis. One was a young boy staring at the ground with a lot of interest, with a tray of food in his hand.

"Mizuro Hatomi?" the other one asked her and she nodded. "Good, you're here on time. This is Yamada Ha-na-ta-ro…? Yeah Hanataro. He will be here everyday with you, but he'll be the one doing the cleaning while you are just guarding." Again, she just nodded while he slipped in the key to open the door for them. Afterwards, he left them alone.

"Hanataro…that's a mouthful of a name." she said jokingly and the boy blushed.

"H-hai…I get that a lot." What a shy guy, she thought.

"Well then, shall we go see Rukia-san?" she offered and he quickly agreed. Kuchiki Rukia was in the same position that Hatomi last saw her in, her back to them in the center of the cell. When she heard them come in, she merely turned her head a bit to the side and then it went back to a downcast position.

"Rukia-san, it's Hatomi again. I'm going to be taking off the barrier, please don't try anything, I would hate to hurt you." She explained gently. Once the barrier was removed she used the key given to her to open the cell; Rukia remained obediently seated.

"Kuchiki-sama, my name is Yamada Hanataro, I'll be bringing your meals." He said nicely.

"Souka…thank you both. I'm sorry to have bothered you like this, Mizuro-san, Yamada-san." Rukia's voice had lost its sharpness and its confidence; it took some effort to hear her clearly.

"Please, don't call me Mizuro-san, it makes me feel so old. Just Hatomi is fine. That goes for you too Hanataro." Both the younger shinigamis nodded at her.

"Then call me Rukia, I've lost all honor to be called a Kuchiki."

"A-and I'm usually just called Hanatoro, Rukia-san…" Once the proper introductions were made, Hanataro dutifully gave Rukia her meal, which she finished quickly, seeing how she hadn't eaten for over 3 days. Hatomi took that time to observe the inmate before her. Kuchiki Rukia didn't seem like the trouble making type; if anything, she looked pretty regretful and resigned to her fate.

"Rukia…if you don't mind me asking, what _happened?_ It's been ages since they've used Sokyoku Hill for an execution." The older female asked with a confused look. After thinking about it for a while, Rukia decided that it would do no harm to tell them, since she was going to die anyways.

"I met someone." She began vaguely and quietly. To Hatomi, it sounded like the beginning of a tragic love story, star-crossed lovers separated by two worlds. How wrong she was.

"Who, Rukia-san?" the shy boy asked when the dark-haired prisoner didn't elaborate.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" and so her story began.

--- --------------- ---- ---

Walking down the halls of the 6th division, Hatomi couldn't help but wonder if all of Seireitei were filled with plain dumb people. After listening to Rukia's story about why she was imprisoned, it was obvious to the blue haired woman that Rukia was wronged; wronged by the society that she vowed to protect, wronged by the brother she looked up to, wronged by the high-ups that she'd obeyed. It was too bad that Hatomi herself couldn't do a thing about it. Though she was outside of Gotei 13's jurisdiction, she herself was still bounded by the law of Soul Society, to her greatest chagrin.

She was still muttering to herself about the injustices of Seireitei by the time the exit neared. Because she was so caught up in the realm of her mind, the green eyed mutterer did not notice the form approaching from the other end of the hall. He'd seen her of course, who could miss such an outlandish mop of hair. Byakuya stopped walking the moment he saw her.

"You." He said with such malice that it halted her self chatter and caused her to stop mid-step. 'That voice…' she realized. Sure enough, at the end of the hall stood the sister-betraying-stick-up-his-behind captain. It was silly, and childish, but she was functioning on survival instincts right now, so Hatomi did the smartest thing. Run! The captain was, mildly put, shocked, that she'd hightailed away from him like that. It seems that whenever the blue haired woman is in his presence, her instincts are screaming 'Run!' since this is the third time she'd ran away. Similarly to their epic meeting, he followed in hot pursuit. Using his long limbs to run felt odd, since they were not flash stepping, but Byakuya did not change that fact. Hatomi wasn't using shunpo, so he would not either because Kuchiki Byakuya always fights fair. No matter what, he would catch her.

"AHH! Out of the way, out of the way!!" members of the Kuchiki's division stood shocked as they saw a long blue haired woman fly past them screaming this statement. Not far behind her was their esteemed captain, in all his handsome glory, scarf flying and captain haori fluttering behind him.

"T-taicho?!" they called after him.

"Out of the way." He ordered in a loud voice. Like Moses who parted the red sea, his subordinates cleared the way so fast that it was very impressive to Hatomi.

'Maybe when we are best friends, he can give me some tips about ordering subordinates around.' A wayward thought made its way into her mind, but she reprimanded herself for such stupid thoughts. Through hallways and doors they flew, led by the green eyed woman who had no clue where she was going.

"I hate your long legs Kuchiki-taicho!!" Hatomi yelled back at him because really it's true. Even with her head start, and her natural speed, he was catching up much too fast. It seems that even Kami was tired of their chase, because by sheer luck she ended up at a dead end. Cursing her lucky charm for not being so lucky, she turned to face the pursuing captain with a cheeky smile.

"Fancy meeting you here…" she said sarcastically more to herself than him.

"You must have a desperate death wish, for showing your face in my presence when you know what awaits you." His right hand moved deliberately towards the hilt of his blade on the left side of his body. 'The nerve of this woman, making me result to such unnoble methods of pursuit.' He fumed inwardly and took a step towards her. Even though she clearly saw his actions, the female was unimpressed, though she was mad that he didn't even sound a tiny bit winded, while she was breathing a little heavier than usual. 'Gotta lay off those dangos...Gah what is wrong with me! Concentrate Hatomi, there's a fuming captain in front of you with his hand on his sword!'

"Don't flatter yourself Kuchiki Byakuya. I didn't come here to have tea with you. In fact, I would've been very happy with my life if I never saw you and your scary eyes ever again. But sadly I, too, have duties that I must perform." She knew she was treading on dangerous grounds. Even at her level, going up against the powerful captain before her was just stupid. 'So why are you still trying to make him mad, baka!' her subconscious yelled furiously. As expected, his 'scary eyes' changed to an almost coal-black color and it narrowed to the tiniest slits.

"You are not even worth drawing Senbonzakura out for, but it can not be helped. Today I will put you in your place, and there is no one you can use as a body shield either." His voice was so cold that she felt the temperature drop drastically. Already his spirit pressure was being released with the intent to succumb her to her knees. It was a good thing that she wasn't as weak as he thought she was, for she stood perfectly upright. But, deciding that she would like to live to see the next hour, Hatomi sought to rectify some things.

"Before you go all bankai on me, think about what you are doing Kuchiki-taicho. I was assigned here by Yamamoto Sotaicho for a specific task; he would not be pleased to see me shred to pieces by your million blades." Her response made him stop for a bit, but it did not deter him from his goal.

"It matters not. You are just a lowly shinigami. I will deal with the consequences later." This time he drew out his katana with such fluidly that could only be attained from years of practice. If she wasn't the one who would be on the receiving end of said blade, she would've taken the time to admire his swordsmanship. Now clearly in the danger zone, she stepped a foot back, ready to fly through the wall behind her if he decides to attack.

"Matte! What exactly are you so mad about??" she demanded, looking for any excuse to buy time. Her zanpakuto was on its way; she has to hold out till then. This time her question elicited a desired reaction, for he stared at her blankly for a moment, looking as though he was considering the response in his head first.

Mad..? He wasn't mad, he was…angry. Yes, angry. Extremely frustrated because this was the female that had humiliated him in front of his commanding officer. This was the woman that probably laughed at him silently whenever she saw him because of his cluelessness. And no one, no one, laughs at Kuchiki Byakuya that way. Of course he couldn't use such reasons to answer her, it sounded childish even to his ears.

"I do not need to justify myself to you, woman." He settled with as much condescension as he could on the last word. It was true anyways, the head of the Kuchiki clan does not need to explain himself to anyone besides the ones of his choosing.

"Well if you're not going to explain yourself, then let me." She countered. "You are upset. You are upset because you don't like being kept in the dark. My unknown identity, the Sotaicho's decision to not tell you, even the reason for Rukia's actions, it all adds to your frustration. And right now, you're just looking for any excuse to take it out on me. Well tough luck taicho, I'm not going to let you walk all over me. Unlike other shinigamis, I don't answer to just anyone, and especially not you." Viridian clashed with onyx in a battle of glares. Something in her tone told him that she was serious about not answering to even someone as important and powerful as himself.

'Who is this infuriating woman?' he demanded to himself. Before he could retort with a reply, the approaching presence of something behind him placed the captain on high alert. With the speed that he's been known for, Byakuya sidestepped before it could crash into him, causing it to fly straight to the woman he was confronting and to his ever surprise, it landed in her hands gracefully. A zanpakuto, he realized, highly astounded. Her sword was the same as most, with the exception of its blue hilt and even deeper blue sheath. It was the same shade as her hair and the sash on her waist. What made him even more confused was how it flew here from somewhere else.

"Alright, now we can talk on even grounds." She continued on, drawing out her blade with the same fluidity that he had while his eyes gleamed with the anticipation of an upcoming battle. Despite their confined space, the first contacts of their swords did not do any damage; they merely met in the middle of the hallway, glaring holes in the other's forehead, while pushing their swords against the other's.

"I wasn't aware that Kuchiki Byakuya has time to pick fights with helpless women." She taunted.

"You are hardly helpless, if anything, you are a nuisance that must be rid of." He answered before they broke away from each other, neither out of breath.

"I don't understand you. The other day you were defending me from that scary captain, why are you trying to undo your efforts?" It was not her intention to engage in combat with him, especially in his own division. Besides, they had nothing against each other, right?

"That was a mistake on my part; I should have let him decapitate you." This time he swung his blade dangerously close to her neck, and she leaned back flexibly to avoid being beheaded. 'Boy, he's serious.' Immediately on the defense, she weaved back and forth to avoid his next set of strikes.

"Kuchiki-Taicho! You're being childish. Please stop before you unwillingly give me a bad haircut!" Never had anyone called him that, and it shocked him to hear it from this woman. But nevertheless he ceased his incessant attacks, which in fact was slowly chipping away part of her wavy mane as she blocked his deadly swipes.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Her answer would determine her fate.

"I can't tell you that, mainly because I don't need too since the situation does not call for it, by order of the chambers. That is the only answer I can give, if it does not please you, then we can settle this the hard way." Really, she wasn't in the mood to fight, but if he was stubborn then there was little to be done.

"Are you a shinigami?" 'No, I just like playing dress up...' she wanted to say but stopped herself since Byakuya didn't look like he would enjoy a sarcastic comment right now.

"Hai."

"What division?"

"None."

"Why not."

"Was never assigned one."

"Is your real name Mizuro Hatomi?"

"Hai." This time she rolled her eyes. 'Do you want to know my blood-type too captain?' her inner thoughts are much more daring than what she lets on.

"It was not in any of the records from the academy." He knew because he had someone check, and all the reports came back empty.

"Figures. I never went to the academy." That surprised him, and made him even more suspicious as to who this woman is.

"That is impossible, everyone goes to the academy." 'Even me.' The statement was implied. When the Kuchiki heir was younger, the thought of sitting in a room with hundreds of other commoners displeased him, so he did everything he could to graduate early; 4 years earlier than most, in fact.

"I was…a special case…" she spoke in an uncharacteristically soft tone, as if she was reminiscing about something personal. By now, both blades were returned to their sheaths and the two were standing only meters apart.

"Why did you choose to reveal yourself to me?" They both knew that if she hadn't said that specific statement the last time, he would've never figured out who the forest dweller was.

"I honestly don't know. It was a whimsical act on my part. Maybe I just wanted to see how you would react, and if you would figure it out. The Sotaicho has little doubt that you will eventually discover my true identity, and you can probably guess that _I_ was doubtful of his regards for you." She told him truthfully. Other than keeping her identity a secret, she has little to hide.

"I still haven't figured it out." He observed the female in front of him now with a more critical eye. Her name had not rung any bells, and neither did her face. Base on her manner of speaking and the way she carried herself, he was willing to bet his life on the fact that she was from a noble family. 'But which one…' he wondered.

"You will, soon. Until then, you'll have to excuse me Kuchiki-Taicho, I must take my leave." She was back to being polite and impersonal, which was almost the opposite of how blunt and aggressive she was a few moments ago. Instead of answering her, he merely stepped to the side to let her pass, though he was unsurprised when she stopped next him and looked into his gray eyes searchingly.

"Since you asked me so many personal questions, may I ask you one in return?" he did not reply or nod so she asked anyways.

"Why do you want Rukia to die?" it was the only question that he didn't want to answer, and she was the last person he wanted to give the answer to. After the tense silence that followed her inquiry, she merely nodded her head.

"I see…perhaps you too want to keep a secret. I understand." With that said, she moved to leave. Not three steps away, she turned around and gave him a half self-loathing half shy smile.

"Er....can you show me the way out...?" this time it took all his will power to suppress the sigh that was begging to be released.

------ - -- --- - -- - - -

Over the next few days, trips to the 6th division holding cells became a routine, but it was not an unpleasant routine. Hatomi found out that even though Hanataro was a shy, he was kind and a bit adorable. He contributed little to the conversation, but was a willing listener and when he did speak it was always thoughtful, unlike a certain captain that she knew, Hatomi thought bitterly. Rukia was also an enjoyable person to be around. Even though she was still depressed about her current predicament and the situation she left Ichigo in, her spirit had somewhat returned. Had she not been condemned to death, Hatomi knew that they would have had a nice friendship. In her line of duty, it was hard to make friends with people from Gotei 13, and those that she did meet weren't all that nice. Rukia was different. Today Hanataro was sweeping the floor in the cell when the older of the two females posted up a question.

"Hey Rukia, did you hear about the ryoka intrusion a couple of days back?" It was a big deal that the ryokas had defeated Jidanbou but was stopped by Ichimaru Gin, the 3rd division captain. Whether or not the unwanted people were dead or not wasn't clear, but any other attempts to get into Seireitei had ceased, which is why the clamor had died down quite a bit.

"No, I didn't. What happened?" Hatomi and Hanataro were her usual company, besides the occasional visit from Renji, so she was only updated when they told her things.

"Apparently something came in from outside Soul Society and landed in the western district of Rukongai, near the Hakutomon (West Gate). And you know how unusual that is, for something to enter Soul Society without a Senkaimon (Spirit Gate) and a hell butterfly. Too bad no one really knows who they were, seeing how Jidanbou was defeated and then injured by Ichimaru Gin, and the captain himself won't talk. The ryokas have been silent the last two days."

"Souka…but why are you telling me this Hatomi?" The past few days, Rukia too have gotten to know her guarder pretty well. The older female rarely says anything without there being a reason; you only need to be attentive enough to figure out what her purpose is.

"I was just thinking that's all…what are the chances that the ryokas are your friends from the real world?" she mused.

"Impossible…Ichigo…he's…" it was painful to even speak the words. After what Byakuya nii-sama had done, there was no way Ichigo could've survived.

"I know…but think about it. There has never really been such an invasion into Soul Society, and now, days after you've been sentenced to death, suddenly a force from outside comes crashing in. That's some coincident." Even Hanataro, who was busy sweeping, nodded in agreement.

"Hatomi-san is right, Rukia-san. Maybe your friends are here to rescue you!" the hope in his voice was evident, even though it wasn't clear yet. Instead of being happy that there was a slim chance of survival, Rukia looked even more downcast.

"If it really is them…then I hope they get the message that they shouldn't be here…they'd just be killed along with me!" she told them desperately. There were too many people in Seireitei, powerful captains, above average fukutaichos, and thousands of other capable soldiers there too stop them. The topic was quickly dropped after her exclamation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempts to answer all your brewing questions:

1.) Why did I make my lovebirds fight?? Because....just because! I'm kidding. The main reason is because Byakuya and Hatomi are both such hard headed and stubborn characters that neither will let the other person gain the upper hand. A fight is BOUND to happen. Rest assured that they will fight again in the future! hehe.

2.) I know it seems like i stuck a random RANDOM appearance of her ever elusive zanpakuto, but trust me its not random! er...well not really...but anyways. She doesn't like carrying it around until she really needs to, then she just summons it using a kidou spell. Why doesn't she like to? You'll find out.

3.) There's that small chunk of text about Ichigo and them, that's so that you guys know whats going on on that end. Remember i said ill be summarizing a lot of the plotline? Hope that didnt throw anyone off.

Once again, thank you for reading! Especially my loyal reviewers! you guys make my day =)

RainxDrops


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE** : After rereading this chapter again for the 1 millionth time, i realize that my timing is off about when Ichigo and them go into soul society and how long they stay, please just bare it with me, =) besides, we all know what happened in the plotline anyways! Pleaseee don't comment on my retarded timing, I'm trying my best...I promise it will get better...

Disclaimer: I have officially given up on trying to attain ownership of Bleach. YOU HEAR THAT TITE KUBO!? YOU WIN!! T.T You didn't have to send Byakuya out to chase me away from your house =/, that was cruel. It broke my heart to see him glare at me T.T!! Here's number six guys....

**Chapter Six_**

On the morning of the ninth day since Rukia's sentence was reveal, Renji was sitting calmly on his office chair, the complete opposite of what he was doing almost two weeks ago. For someone who'd been Rukia's childhood friend, it was especially hard for him to hear about her impending death. 'If only I had-' a knock on the door stopped his thinking.

"Eh? Who is it, can't you see I'm busy?" he called out, annoyed. Truthfully he was currently doing nothing, which isn't much different from the last time, but the fukutaicho just wanted to be left alone.

"Renji-san! Kuchiki-taicho is calling for you in the main hall!" Rikichi, an unseated officer with an odd admiration for the red haired man, answered on the other side of the door. Immediately Renji stood up and went to open the door. The bead haired boy had a grim look on his face, which was unusual since Rikichi was always seen smiling.

"Did he say why?" the older of the two asked.

"Iie, just that you were to come right away. This was after a messenger came to give him a letter from the _chambers_." The boy stressed the word unnecessarily. Right away the vice-captain knew it had something to do with his prisoner friend, so he left without a word, heading left towards the division main hall. As reported by Rikichi, Byakuya was seated alone on a mat in the center of the room, looking for all the world like he was meditating. He only opened his eyes when his lieutenant was seated across from him.

"This is the next order from the chambers, you will be the one carrying it out." Not one for dancing around a subject, the stoic captain got to the point quickly and handed his second-in-command the letter he'd received. After reading it twice through, Renji stared hard at his superior.

"Senzaikyu…so they are serious…" he spoke quietly in a disbelieving tone. Byakuya merely raised his eyebrows.

"Did I not tell you that the leaders of Soul Society never joke? They decisions are always final, that is why there are 46 people and not just one in the chambers." The Kuchiki clan head thought that it was pathetic how he had to explain such a simple fact to his lieutenant. Renji remained quiet.

"By order of the chambers, I have already ordered for Mizuro Hatomi to come and open the barrier, then she will accompany you to the Senzaikyu to seal it too." The captain continued.

"Her?! She's still around? That midget…once I see her I'll-"

"You will allow her to do her job, and not cause trouble." It was like lecturing a disobedient child, not a full grown adult male. His captain's tone implied that he would not tolerate insubordination, so Renji conceded.

"Hai…but are you sure you don't want to go see Rukia taicho? Once she's placed in Senzaikyu, there are no visitors allowed." Grey eyes narrowed dangerously at this statement.

"I no longer have business with her. Just carry out your duty and return quickly." With that said, Byakuya left in a flurry of robes and silk. Heaving a loud sigh, the dismissed fukutaicho went to do his bidding.

Abarai Renji didn't know how long ago his captain had sent for the annoying blue haired woman, but she was already waiting in front of the door leading to the holding cells when he arrived. Irritatingly, she did not even acknowledge him, much less address him properly.

"Oy! Don't you have something to say to me kid?" he stepped up beside her and stared down. Her only reaction was a slight turning of her head, which grant him access to a bit of her startling green eyes. 'Wow…didn't notice those before…' he thought.

"Oh…it's Mr. Fake Eyebrows, didn't see you there." Hatomi answered in a bored tone, purposely doing it to rile him up. His fascination with her charming eyes was immediately forgotten when she opened her bothersome mouth.

"It's not fake damnit! I tattooed more lines to my forehead!" he snarled threateningly. A pair of green orbs was suddenly staring at his forehead inquisitively. She was going to reach up and try to touch him but he grabbed her offending hand before it could make contact.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with before I try and kill you." '_Try_ being the operative word.' She thought smugly. Without giving her time to voice her inner thoughts he dragged her towards the door and opened it quickly. Only once they were next to Rukia's cell did he let go of her small wrist. Hatomi grabbed her abused left hand with her right one and cradled it delicately while glaring at the much taller man.

"I can walk fine by myself, jerk." She muttered but he ignored her. Currently he was looking at the female Kuchiki intently. 'What's with the look, it's like he's sad or something.' Hatomi mused.

"I hate to interrupt the highly intense moment and all but…can someone tell me what I was called here for? I was just here 4 hours ago." The older female looked back and forth between the two shinigamis. Again she was ignored until finally Rukia spoke up.

"Did you come to tell me that my execution date is moved forward Renji?" her voice was demure and soft again.

"Iie…Rukia, they've decided to move you to Senzaikyu for the remaining 14 days till your execution. I'm here to take you there…and this idiot here will seal it once you're inside." Renji's voice was regretful, as if he blamed himself for putting her in that cell.

"WHAT?!" Both friends were taken back by the exclamation from the room's third occupant. Renji dramatically grabbed both his ears and turned to glare at her.

"You don't need to yell baka! We're both only a few feet away from you!" he returned with equal loudness, which defeated the purpose of his statement quite nicely.

"Hai hai gomen gomen. But what you said was a bit surprising that's all. Did you say they are sending her to Senzaikyu, and I have to seal it?? Whatever for?" The Senzaikyu is known as the Penance Tower in Soul Society, but few knew its true purpose. And for them to call her to seal it…it could only mean something bad.

"God knows why, it's just the order from the Central 46 Chambers, don't ask me. Just open the barrier already." Trepidation filled her, but on the outside she remained calm as she released the revolving barrier. As soon as the cell opened, the door of the room also opened and 4 adjutants in white robes entered. Hatomi's eyes opened when she recognized their outfits. 'What are my people doing here?' she wondered. As expected, they did not greet her as they usually would, protocol and all. Without saying a word, they moved into the cell and placed a collar with ropes attached to it on Rukia's neck. Silently they walked her out of her cell and waited for any movements from the fukutaicho.

"Alright...let's go. Rukia don't even try anything, that collar is probably kidou guarded." The trapped female only nodded in reply. The procession headed out of the 6th division with Renji leading the other 6 people while Hatomi opted to staying at the end of the line. As they trek through Soul Society, shinigamis everywhere stopped and stared at the rare sight of both a prisoner being sent to Senzaikyu and the robed figures.

"Remind me again why they make you guys wear such creepy outfits?" Hatomi whispered conspiratorially to one of her subordinate.

"You can change it if you wish to…" the hidden male answered back quietly.

"Maybe I will…and what's with the collar that makes it look like you four are walking a dog…?! She's a shinigami for goodness sakes…! I swore I taught you more etiquette than this." she continued their unheard conversation. Her subordinate with the odd outfit only shrugged. Finally what seemed like hours, thanks to their slow walking, they reached the tall white tower.

"Talk about a welcoming place…I would die of happiness to live here." Her sarcasm didn't lighten the situation much, but it made her four underlings want to laugh a bit. Once Rukia was lead inside, she was freed from her rope bindings but still had the collar intact. Proper explanation of the Senzaikyu was made by one of the four men, and afterwards it was time to leave for the binding to occur.

"You," the lieutenant pointed to Hatomi "I'm not sure what you're supposed to do or what spell you are supposed to use. The order only said that you would know." The woman in question only nodded, since she was fully aware of which sealing it was. Renji, who was supposed to leave after his order, decided to give Rukia a farewell gift. He approached her figure standing by the small window and leaned closely to her ears.

"Not many people know this yet…but the invasion days before…was said to be done by an orange haired shinigami…carrying a long blade." With those last words he left Rukia stunned and staring. Now only two people remained inside the tower.

"Rukia..? Are you alright? You look a bit pale, which is saying a lot, since you're already too much on the light side." Concerned, Hatomi stepped closer to the shocked female and felt her forehead. At the sudden contact, Rukia snapped out of her trance and looked with alive eyes into Hatomi's forest green ones.

"Renji…he just said that…" she managed out, still quite disbelieving.

"That….?" Her friend prompted.

"That…_Ichigo_ was the ryoka who tried coming into Seireitei!" Emotionally overloaded, the violet eyed female grabbed the arms of her company desperately.

"Ichigo?? You mean the same Ichigo you've been telling us about?" Rukia nodded.

"Well that's great! Didn't I tell you it was probably them?"

"Iie! It's not great at all. Please Hatomi, you must go warn them. Tell them to leave before it's too late." She pleaded. Before Hatomi could reply, one of the robed figure entered again and asked her to begin the sealing.

"Look Rukia, I can't promise you anything, but…I'll try my best, okay?" Grateful, Rukia gave another nod. "Alright, this is what's going to happen. This binding I use will cause this whole tower to suck away all your energy…I can't tell you why they are making me do this, but…just don't try fighting the pull, it will be less uncomfortable that way. Before I start though, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai."

"If…if this Ichigo doesn't listen to me, and decides to rescue you anyways. Will you let him?" Much like her brother-in-law, Rukia decided not to answer, and again Hatomi did not press for the answer.

"Well, just think about it. I'll start the spell now." Closing her eyes, Hatomi channeled her energy to her fingertips. This particular spell has no incantations, nor is it classified as a kidou base spell, which is why she only said its name before unleashing its effects.

"Soul Purification!" Rukai cringed a bit when she felt her reiastu being dampened, but in reality it was being taken away. What made her more surprised was the amount of spirit pressure coming out from the binder. Hatomi was crouched on the ground, her fingertips stabbed into the floor and visible reiastu was expelling from her fingertips into the Senzaikyu. 'What massive amount of spirit pressure…to be able to seal the entire Senzaikyu like this…!' her amazement was soon overridden by the exhausting feeling of having her powers taken away, and she fell to her knees weakly. Now done with the sealing, Hatomi went to help Rukia into a sitting position by a window.

"You'll feel better after a while…I'm sorry to have to do this to you…" she told Rukia regretfully.

"Iie…you've been nothing but helpful. But, who _are_ you Hatomi…? A regular shinigami could not have cast such a spell…" weak but still rational, she asked.

"I'm…" Hatomi gave a loud weary sigh, "I think you will find out soon. I just hope my predictions are not correct. You should rest, I will try to visit as often as I can to update you on your friends' situation." With that promise, Rukia's green eyed friend left. Outside, Renji and the four adjutants were still waiting for her on the bridge leading to the tower, the former had a look of pure shock on his face.

"What?" she demanded; clearly annoyed at having to hurt Rukia like this.

"Was that _you_ who released that crazy amount of pressure?" Abarai fukutaicho stared at her with much doubt now.

"No, it was your gardener," she rolled her eyes, "yes it was me! Baka."

"Just who the hell are you? First you pop out of no where and put barriers on Rukia's cell, then the chambers specifically asked for you to be the sealer here too, now you go and unleash that insane amount of reiastu! It doesn't make any sense!" Frustrated, he grabbed the front of her shinigami robe and dragged her up to eye level. The four men behind the vice-captain had to stop themselves from lunging at him for assaulting their leader. Over his shoulder, she gave them a dismissing tilt of her chin, and they left hesitantly.

"What the hell was that?! Did you just tell them to leave, and they listened!" his yelling was giving her a headache.

"First, shut up put me down." Her tone was so resemblance of his captain's own stern voice that he dropped her immediately and stepped back. "I don't really have time to tell you my life story, but just know that I'm not an enemy. Actually, from the looks of it…we might just be on the same side." She finished vaguely which made his scowl deepen.

"What are you talking about…?"

"You'll see…soon." Before he could interrogate her any more, she flashed stepped away.

"HEY! Get back here!" he shouted to thin air. "Goddamn woman and her out of this world personality and cryptic words…"

---- ----- --------- ------ -----

With so much going on, it was no surprise to the Rokubantai Taicho that a captain's meeting would be called that afternoon, no matter how much he didn't want one. Aside from sharing the same honorary position, he and the other captains in the Gotei 13 had little in common and even less interest in each other. Sure, he knew that Ukitake/Kyoraku and Komamura/Tosen were best friends, but aside from these captains, everyone else tended to avoid each other. Meetings containing all 13 captains usually involved a lot of unnecessary childish arguments and gung ho; which is exactly how it was turning out to be, to Byakuya's greatest vexation.

"I don't get why we all had to come just because of a stupid prisoner. Just hand her over to me and I'll kill her quickly. Then I wouldn't have to see all you people so often." Zaraki Kenpachi announced to the group which earned him a few glares.

"Trust me Zaraki, no one would torture themselves so mercilessly by being in your presence if it wasn't absolutely necessary." His neighboring captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, reassured him nastily. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the youngest captain ironically, tsk-ed at them for their immaturity.

"Can we please get on with the meeting, Sotaicho? Unlike the rest of them, I have two forces I need to take care of." Soifon, one of the two only female captains, complained with an air of haughtiness.

"Very well then. Sanbantai Taicho Ichimaru Gin, please step forward." The oldest shinigami ordered. Obediently the silver haired captain got out from his place in line and stood in the middle of the two rows to face the Sotaicho.

"My my, it almost sounds like I'm in trouble." His trademark sly smile was present.

"Do you understand your offense, Ichimaru Gin?" Yamamoto asked him seriously.

"Not at all, Yamamoto-Taicho. I didn't even know that this meeting was called for me, what a big surprise." Everyone knew he was sprouting a bunch of crap, especially since his little stunt with the ryokas a couple of days ago.

"Did you think your run-in with the ryokas would go unnoticed? Not to mention the fact that you let them live. That in itself is unacceptable." At the commander's words, a few captains, mostly the three that had spoken previously, smirked. Soifon, Zaraki, and Kurotsuchi aren't the most compassionate of people.

"The expectations and requirements for passing the captain examination must've decreased a lot if they are letting guys that can't even sense if their enemy is dead or not be a captain," observed the only captain who did not obtain his captainship through said exam.

"Not everyone is vulgar and animalistic like you are, Zaraki. We prefer earning our positions instead of stealing it." Soifon answered on behalf of everyone with a glare in the big man's direction.

"Well now, no need to get violent on my behalf, fellow captains." The center taicho said jollily.

"As if. I don't like associating with you either, Ichimaru." It was turning out to be a three person conversation as Soifon spoke again. Thinking that it was time to bring the conversation back on the right track, the Sotaicho thumped his cane loudly to get his subordinates' attentions.

"Enough. I did not gather you here to listen to your incessant arguments, save that for within your own division walls." He reprimanded them.

"Your inability to rid us of the intruders has caused us much trouble." This was directed at the silver-haired captain again. "The search for the ryokas in Rukongai have been ordered, but with little results. Had you finished them off, this would've been avoided. What do you have to say about yourself?"

"Gomen?" the Sanbantai Taicho tried half-heartedly, a few of his colleagues scoffed out loud.

"Is it smart to be so insincere in your apology, Ichimaru-Taicho? It almost seems like…are you glad the ryokas are alive," was the suspicious observation from the 12th division leader.

"How interesting, it almost seems like you are implying I allowed them to escape…" the accused replied. Suddenly everyone was paying close attention to the exchange since it was no longer nonsense.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Mayuri reassured him.

"What Kurotsuchi-Taicho is saying does make sense." A new voice rang out; it belonged to the 5th division captain, a kind looking man adorned with a pair of glasses. Everyone seemed surprised that he'd agreed with the scientist, since no one usually does.

"Oh? How so…Gobantai Taicho-san…?" Gin's devilish smile became wicked.

"It is too much of a coincident that out of all the captains, you were the first to reach the ryokas. And instead of the desired outcome, they'd mysteriously disappeared, yet no deaths were reported. A bit odd, in my opinion." Aizen Sousuke explained. Many of the room's occupants nodded their head in accord to his reasoning.

"You are much too…paranoid…Aizen-san…" if it was possible, Ichimaru's smile only widened. An intense staring match ensued between the leaders from the fifth and third division, broken only by the sound of the emergency alarm. The heads of the ones who govern Soul Society all snap to the door of the Sotaicho's office, where the alarm was coming from.

"Urgent warning! Urgent warning! The ryokas are attempting another invasion into Seireitei! All divisions must gather and get into your positions! I repeat: Another attempt of invading Seireitei is happening!" It was the voice of the same shinigami from days before.

"Again??"

"How are they getting in?"

"This is your entire fault Gin." Many comments rang out within the room.

"Enough! In light of the new situation, Ichimaru Gin's punishment for his crimes will be decided later. You are all dismissed. I want those ryokas caught by the end of the day." The General Commander's voice rang out the loudest.

"Hai!" came a unison reply from his captains. Together the group filed out of the big office, with a few captains lingering for a moment to say things to each other. Byakuya was just about to step out the door when he felt a faint trace of reiastu enter from behind the Sotaicho. 'It's her. What is she up to now?' he inwardly wondered. Hatomi's distinct spirit pressure was becoming easier and easier to recognize, even though she was masking it half-heartedly. Hindsight has taught him to never let her actions go unnoticed, but since he couldn't stay any longer, he followed the other captains out of the office.

Indeed it was the blue haired female. Hatomi was on her way to her grandfather's office after casting the spell on the Senzaikyu, and was waiting for him to finish speaking to his minions. She could've listened in on their meeting but didn't since something told her that it was probably boring anyways. The alarm had surprised her, and she was eager to go find Rukia's friends, but there were other important things to discuss with the Sotaicho.

"Hatomi, you can come out now." His gruff voice called out to her. Immediately she flash stepped to stand in front of him and gave a low bow.

"Before you start throwing accusations at me for spying on your meeting, rest assured that I didn't. I have no interest in the Gotei 13's affairs." Her ojii-sama nodded in understanding.

"Then why are you here? Surely you heard the alarm. I expect the chambers to call for your organization this time around, and it would be best if you were present for when that happens." She knew he would get right to business, which was fine with her today, because she too was in a hurry.

"Kuchiki Rukia's execution. _WHY?_" her question was vague, but she knew her grandfather would understand.

"It is the chamber's decision. There is little I can do."

"But don't you think it's a bit suspicious?? Her crimes are hardly big enough for executions in general, but to use the Senzaikyu's special ability…that's much too extreme!" her voice was rising, but Hatomi hardly cared.

"Giving her powers to a human is not a minor crime child. Indeed, the order for you to bind the Penance Tower does seem out of hand but there must be a good reason for their verdict. Do not speak such treachery by saying the Central 46 Chambers are 'suspicious'. " He was staring at her sternly right now, the perfect image of a strict grandfather, but she trudged on.

"But she's part of Gotei 13! Can't you speak on her behalf? Surely you can ask them to give her a regular execution. You _know_ the dire consequences of this course of action!"

"All decisions are final, I can no-"

"She won't be able to reincarnate if they do this!!" his granddaughter interrupted fiercely. Her reiastu was flaring dangerously, a clear sign of her distress, yet he could do nothing to ease her worries. Instead, he sighed wearily.

"That I know, Hatomi. It is not something I wish to see happen to one of my own subordinates, but her crimes have been too large. This is the way the chambers are reinstating how important it is to obey the laws of Soul Society. Leave it be."

"But-!"

"Leave it be." Yamamoto's tone indicated the end of discussion, and she was too respectful of him to argue further. But in a rare sign of rudeness, she left without bowing to him.

Leaving her grandfather's office in a big huff, Hatomi was only outside for 3 seconds when she saw a much too familiar figure to her left.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy…" she muttered bitterly. Praying to god that he hasn't seen her, since he was looking in a different direction, the weary female turned to her right to make a safe getaway. She barely finished one step when she heard,

"Come back here." 'oh hell..!' she thought as she paused her movements and reverse her actions to face him.

"We really have to stop meeting spontaneously like this Kuchiki-taicho. If it was anyone but you, I would've accused you of stalking." Her teasing tone caused him to frown.

"I would never engage in such degrading activities." He replied haughtily.

"Then pray tell why you are standing so casually outside the Sotaicho's office when all the other captains have left to investigate the intrusion." To his dismay, she sounded so mocking and even had the audacity to roll her emerald eyes at him.

"I had something I wish to continue speaking to Yamamoto-taicho about and was merely waiting till you were finished talking with him." As much as she wanted to call him out on his obvious lie by yelling 'Bullshit!', Hatomi valued her life a little too much, so she settled with something less crass.

"Ah! Souka…you know, I never figured Kuchiki Bykuya for an eavesdropper." Okay, so that isn't much better, but it served its purpose because he tensed up immediately and gave her a cold glare. 'He seems particularly fond of that look whenever I'm in his presence. I must bring out the best in him.' She told herself sarcastically.

"It's hardly considered eavesdropping when you were speaking loud enough for the entire Soul Society to hear." Byakuya rebutted when he felt the familiar feeling of anger rise within him unwillingly. Why did this woman make it seem so easy to get him riled up when he's always been in complete control of his emotions?

"Was I?" she asked in total seriousness. A look of self contemplation donned her face when she thought back to her conversation with the commander of Gotei 13. "I suppose I was…" was her admission.

"Well then, I apologize for subjecting your noble ears to my ranting. Seeing as how I'm finished speaking with him, he's all yours." To emphasize her point, she placed her left palm out, gesturing towards the Sotaicho's office doors, to invite him inside. The damned woman was doing it again; she was deliberately challenging him. If he were to keep up with his white lie, Byakuya knew that she would be gone by the time he came back out from his impromptu conversation with his superior. Yet, if he wanted to get any information from her right now, the head of the Kuchiki clan would be indirectly admitting that he was eavesdropping and had lied about it.

"My meeting with him can wait. You on the other hand, have some explaining to do." Never one to be cornered into doing anything he did not want to, Byakuya was pleased with how his statement had avoided outright admittance and forced her to stay.

"What do I have to explain to you about?"

"The things you said in there. What exactly do you know about Rukia's death sentence?" He knew there was a slim chance she would give him the answers, but he went for that chance anyways.

"Since when do you care? You knew from the start that she would be executed, that still hasn't changed." Having enough of speaking on the issue for the day, Hatomi turned and started walking away, only to be caught by a firm hold on her left arm.

"Tell me. Did you not say before that I hate being kept in the dark? That is true, so now you will tell me the truth." It had unnerved him during that encounter how she'd pinpoint his anger so accurately.

"Fine. Because you are her brother, and gods knows why, but I still think that somewhere in that cranky frozen heart of yours, you probably still care about her." Byakuya frowned at her description of his heart but did not refute it. Instead, he dropped his contact with her slim arm and stepped away from her.

"But not here. I don't suppose you know a secluded spot where we can talk uninterrupted?" at his narrowing of eyes she laughed a bit and said "Don't worry; I'm not going to assassinate you while we're alone. Geez, you are so paranoid."

"That was not my thoughts. I merely find the prospect of being anywhere 'alone' with you highly unpreferred." The clan lord answered in his regal manner.

"Well excuse me." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll be leaving now then. Come find me when you are ready to be grown up about this and have gotten over your fear of girl cooties." Byakuya was half tempted to off her blue-haired head, but resisted the temptation, for a beheaded person usually can't answer questions.

"Follow me then." He said before flash stepping away with little doubt that she would come with him. They arrived at his manor and were given entrance immediately. Unlike other guests who've been given the honor to enter his home, she did not look enthralled at the size and extravagance of the manor, which confirmed his suspicion that she was of noble upbringing. With a firm order that he was not to be disturbed, Byakuya led her to his private study.

The inside of the office perfectly reflected the kind of person Kuchiki Byakuya is, Hatomi concluded. It was sparsely decorated, with only a desk and large shelves stuffed with books and scrolls. On the walls were hangings of beautiful calligraphy and probably much too expensive paintings.

"This will do I guess. How good are your servants' hearing?" her unorthodox question made him stop his advance towards the center low desk. The captain turned and gave her a blank look.

"Why do you ask?"

"What I'm about to tell you is reserved for only some ears. I'm not even sure if you know about it or not. Probably, but I'll tell you anyways." She explained while seating herself on one of the cushioned seats on the ground.

"My people will not be a problem, they are well aware of the results if they disobey me." 'Do you use your bankai on them?' she wanted to ask jokingly.

"Well then…I suppose this will go more smoothly if you just ask what about my conversation with the Sotaicho you found unclear." He contemplated his response for a moment.

"What did you do to the Senzaikyu?" he settled on.

"A spell that releases its special ability. I'm sure you heard me speaking about it."

"I was never aware that the Senzaikyu possesses any ability, it was to my knowledge that it was as the name implies, a place for penance."

"Yes, it usually is a place for penance. But that is only for regular prisoners. The main purpose for the Senzaikyu is…preparing the soul's body for the ultimate form of execution…" she answered quietly. Hatomi's green eyes were downcast and a few of her azure colored bangs hid her face.

"The ultimate form of execution…what are you saying?" Byakuya wish she would just get to the point of things instead of drawing it out like this.

"Have you ever heard of the Sokyoku's true form, Kuchiki-taicho?" Her voice was serious, more serious than he's ever heard in his three previous encounters with her.

"Yes. It is a phoenix-like entity with the strength of a million zanpakuto and is sealed within the halberd. Though no one has ever seen it for over hundreds of years." This was some information that captains were expected to learn before taking the examination.

"Hai, what you say is correct, but that is not all. The Sokyoku is the final decider of a person's fate. Once released, it will pierce the soul of a person, immediately…burning their souls to death." When he did not comment, she continued on.

"Initially, Rukia's execution was suppose to be a normal one, where the halberd will cut through her Saketsu and Hakusui points, just like you did to Kurosaki Ichigo. This will take away her shinigami powers and she will no longer have any reiryoku; it will also end her spiritual life. But…at least…at least she will still be able to reincarnate as a new soul. Now…"

"Now…?" he prompted. His gray eyes were staring at her intently and she met his look on bravely.

"When the chambers ordered me to seal the Senzaikyu, I immediately assumed the worst, and my conversation with the Sotaicho confirmed it. The technique I used was called 'Soul Purification.' Being locked up in there will slowly drain her reiastu, while weakening her soul. This will make the entire execution process easier, since there will be no energy left for the soul to fight…that is why I said the Senzaikyu is a preparation for the ultimate execution. Once done…Rukias soul will forever be lost, turned into spirit particles that float around Soul Society aimlessly. Don't ask me why they are ordering this form of punishment, it is something I don't know and am not happy with."

"Souka." She waited for him to continue, to exclaim anything, to change his expression. But he did not.

"Souka...?! Is that all you can say?" His reply was so uncaring that Hatomi thought she'd heard him wrong. "Rukia will die! Forever!" She was standing up now, glaring down at the hard-headed man.

"As you said before, I was already aware that she would be killed. This twist to the execution process does not change her fate nor will it change my support for it." He was back to being Mr. Bastard, she realized.

"You..! This was a complete waste of my time!" fierce viridian eyes were burning holes through him, but he ignored it. Then he heard her take a calming breath. "Fine. Do with the information that I just gave you as you like. But I hope we really don't meet again, jerk." With that insulting address, Hatomi moved to leave his study but was blocked by his tall form just when she reached the door. The man's scent assaulted her when she came as close as touching her forehead to his chin. 'Gah! Now is not the time to think about how good he smells, baka! Remember, he's the sister-betraying-bastard-who-likes-to-eavesdrop-and-make-uncaring-statements!' her much smarter subconscious reminded.

"Move." She ordered, staring straight into his scarf.

"Do not interfere, or I will not hesitate to kill you." When he spoke, his warm breath fanned out on her head making her shiver. Angry at his threat, she snapped her head up to glare at him, almost knocked his chin in the process. At this view, he seemed so goddamn tall that Hatomi hated the vulnerable position she was in.

"Just for that, I'll make sure I interfere as much as I can." She promised bitterly. Again, the temptation to wring her little neck was overwhelming, but he continued to hold back. 'Why I continue to let her live is beyond me,' Byakuya thought as he stared down on the woman with brilliant green eyes. Perhaps it's because no one has ever openly challenged him like this, and he wanted to see how far she would go. That would surely explain why he stepped out of the way and allowed her to leave. Once she was safely outside his door and no longer only inches away from his tall form, she gave him a parting statement.

"And stop _stalking_ me you bastard!" the woman yelled loudly. The door to his study opened so fast that it almost dislodged from the wall, but she was already gone. All the captain saw when he glared outside was a few of his servants staring at him in disbelief. Muttering a few curses that he didn't even know were in his noble vocabulary, he slammed the door shut again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempts to answer all your brewing questions:

1. I just wanted to get it out there that, YES everything did happen in ONE day. I can't tell you how many times I rewatched episodes 20-34 to get the timing correctly. Ichigo was in the real world for 10 days before going to soul society, which makes the beginning of this chapter "14 days before Rukia's execution." First, Renji takes Rukia to the Senzaikyu, then he meets Aizen on the way out. While with Aizen, the alarm for a Taicho meeting sounds. So…yes, Hatomi meeting Byakuya after the captains meeting also happens on that day. It's crazy, I know, I thought it was like 5 days…but nope. If im wrong somehow, i sincerely apologize. Just a head's up, everything that happens up until Renji loses to Ichigo, the war act is announce, and the night Hinamori talks with Aizen is also on THE SAME DAY O_O. No kidding, check for yourself lol.

2. Some of you might think Hatomi is a nosy-busy-body cause shes getting too involved in Rukia's execution, but allow me to explain. First, it is in her nature to care; shes just curious like that. I'd like to think that over time her interaction with Rukia, and learning more about the situation, has allowed her the 'privilege' of getting involved. Remember that in the anime, people who were not close with Rukia also wanted to save her, like Hanataro, Shunsui, and Ganju. Even Chad isn't that close with Rukia; he did it for Ichigo mostly. Second, she's doing it because she hates how Byakuya isn't. So basically, it's to spite him and knock some common sense into his pretty head.

3. When will Byakuya and Hatomi stop throwing nasty comments at each other and start loving?! Uh...never? Kidding! Whenever i feel like i've tortured them enough, that's when =).

i think these are the three main points i wanted to clear up =). Other than that, i am dying to hear what all of you have to say about Byakuya and Hatomi's 4th encounter with each other. My my, Byakuya sure is forward isn't he, stalking her like that. hahah...poor him, I am much too cruel on him.

with lots of love,

xxRainxDropsxx

p.s. does anyone think that she's so lucky to be able to smell him? I do...damn...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, but I get to own Hatomi, Kidanji, and....wait, that's it!? T.T I need to make more OCs so I can make them do whatever I want!

Pre-Chapter A/N: Here is my longest chapter to date! Over 7.5K woooo...just a random fact, it took me FOREVER to write this chapter, not because of it's length, but the difficulty of finding the right words. Could I be coming down with the contagious 'Writer's Block' Syndrome?! Noooo! Never =).

Let's Recap: Hatomi sealed the Senzaikyu, talked with her grandfather, met the eavesdropping Byakuya, went to his home and left after calling him a stalking bastard. =) Caught up yet? Lets get going to chapter 7 then!

**Chapter 7_**

Seireitei was chaotic when she left the sixth division taicho's home. There were shinigamis running in every possible direction and orders were being given out non-stop. 'Had they gotten into Seireitei already?' she wondered about Rukia's human friends. As a male ran passed her she grabbed onto his arm quickly, causing him to stop.

"Hey, what's going on?" when she asked this he gave her a look that said he was worried about her intelligence level.

"Are you serious?? The ryokas got into Seireitei. There are direct orders to capture them immediately. Sheesh, are you even a shinigami, how can you not know this?" His look changed to one of suspicion.

"Ah…heh heh…gomen I'm new, so people don't tell me a lot of things. But arigato-gozaimasu!" she faked her best 'I'm a nice girl' voice. It seemed like he brought it because he gave her a nod and with instructions to go back to receive orders, which she thanked him again for. Once he was gone, Hatomi continued her trek towards her organization's buildings, careful to step out of the way for rampaging groups of shinigamis running amuck.

"So they did get in…not sure if that's a good or bad thing." She muttered to herself, still feeling the aftermath of her anger towards a certain raven haired egotistical captain. Kuchiki Byakuya was by far the most irritating, hard headed, single minded, _exasperating_ man she'd ever had the displeasure to meet. Why all the woman in Soul Society privately, and quite openly sometimes, longed to be in his presence and talk to him was beyond her. Sure he was the perfect image of a god personified, but boy, when he opens his noble mouth, what a big disappointment that is. After four disastrous encounters with him, Hatomi was pretty sure that she'd fill her 'Meet the Handsome Kuchiki Byakuya' quota for the rest of her life.

"Talking to your imaginary friend again? Is she giving you tips on your love life?" an amused voice said from in front of her. Looking up, green eyes saw familiar shaggy brown hair. Apparently she'd arrive and did not notice it, because her lieutenant was standing outside the building gates. When his words registered, she frowned at Kidanji.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were talking out loud Hatomi-sama, something about a 6th division captain being handsome?" there was so much mirth in his voice that the woman in question did not know whether to kill him or hide from embarrassment.

"I..I was-…okay! So I did say he was handsome, but who wouldn't? Besides, if you listened to the context, you would see that I did not mean it in a good way either," his female leader defended herself. He only nodded in mock understanding, while the look in his eyes told her that he did not believe her at all.

"Well, I'm glad you're not having guy troubles, that way you can concentrate on how to deal with this." Kidanji handed her a letter with the seal of the Central 46 Chambers on it. The two shinigami exchanged knowing looks as she took it from his grasp.

"Is this…?"

"Hai. It's a direct order." He replied.

"Lets talk about this inside my office, there's a lot of things I need your advice on, my little lieutenant." Without even looking at the letter, she patted his shoulder while walking past him into the building. The taller male followed behind her with a frown on his face for being called such a diminutive term. Inside her spacious office, Hatomi flopped down stomach first on the wooden couch while Kidanji lounged on the opposite seat.

"What can I help you with _this_ time?" green eyes flashed towards him when his tone indicated that she always needed his advice; which is true, but he didn't have to sound so smug about it!

"What should I do…?"

"You should do what you should do." He answered smartly, but she was in no mood for his witty tongue.

"Yamanashi Kidanji, you are testing my patience…" she warned but he was unfazed.

"I'm not exactly sure what you are asking me Hatomi-sama, which is why my answer was vague."

"Should I follow their orders?? By doing so, I would be playing a big hand in killing Rukia, which you know I don't want to do. If I just refuse then-"

"You would be punished, which I don't think you want either." Her faithful friend answered before she could finish. He was right of course. To blatantly go against the orders of the law enforcers of Soul Society would be suicidal. But…

"Kidanji, you know me better than I know myself. In the end, what do you predict I would do?" turning onto her back, she spared him a serious look before facing the ceiling, her greens eyes clouded with indecision.

"You put too much faith in my ability to predict your actions. You've always been more spontaneous than predictable." He reasoned while crossing his arms.

"Perhaps, but just take a guess."

"Then I suppose I would expect you to…go through with the order." She wanted to tell him no, tell him that he was wrong, but Hatomi couldn't find the courage to. Because she knew that he was right, in some cruel twisted way. Rukia has become a friend, but to discard everything she has worked so hard to achieve for a slim chance that Rukia might survive…a saint would have trouble deciding, much less her.

"But…" he continued, which surprised the laying female, "that doesn't mean you will sit back and let things get that far. If I know you as well as you claim, then you already have some plans concocted in your head to help the ryokas save Kuchiki Rukia." Actually, she didn't have any plans, but he didn't need to know that. 'That's right! I don't have to directly stop the execution…if I just give them a small push in the right direction, maybe they will succeed, and I won't have to do anything.' Her mood was lifted by the new prospect.

"Pretty good Kidanji, I'm impressed by your analytical skills; though it is kind of frightening how well you do know me. Have you been reading my diary again?" In much better spirit, she was ready to return to their comfortable interactions.

"No, sadly. You stopped updating about 3 months ago, hence diminishing my daily bout of entertainment." Shocked by his answer, the blue haired woman sat upright and pointed an accusing finger at her 'little brother'. She was just kidding about him reading it; obviously that was not the case.

"S-so you HAVE been reading it?!"

"Of course, when you leave it lying on your desk with the words 'DO NOT OPEN' on the front like that, it was just begging to be read. I think it was calling out to me personally." He graced her with a small satisfied smirk. Horrified, she leaped over the couch in a flurry of black robes and ran to her office desk. Pulling out the last drawer, Hatomi plucked her precious journal out and quickly scanned its contents for anything that he might've read that she did not want him to. When she reached a specific page, her worried face turned instantly into a full blown smirk.

"Sooo, if you read everything, then you probably read the page which explained in detail about that one day where you got drunk and almost molested all the girls in the building." It was comical to see Kidanji's normally bored face light up in redness. It was almost as funny as seeing him drunk that day; almost, but not quite there, since that day topped the charts.

"You shouldn't lie in your diary. I would never do something degrading like that." He sounded so eerily similar to the noble captain, who was currently on her hit list, that Hatomi scoffed out loud. 'Deenniiaalll.' She wanted to taunt but decided not to.

"Uh huh…you just keep telling yourself that dear. Didn't you ever wonder why all the females kept avoiding you the two weeks following that night? You didn't buy my excuse that you smelled bad, did you?" He must be asking the gods why he was graced with such a cruel leader, because his face turned skyward with a frown.

"No I did not buy your lame excuse. I…I had a feeling something was wrong, though my guesses weren't even close to the things you wrote down. Did I really kiss Fukui Ayano all over her face like that?" His redness had died down, but there was still a fairly visible blush on his young face. Feeling sorry for her otouto, she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better Kidanji, it seemed like she enjoyed it. A lot." Her supposed-to-be helpful statement was ruined when she burst out in merry laughter. The victimized young man only glared at her uncharacteristically.

"No, it does not make me feel better, Hatomi-sama."

"Oh Kidanji, you should be happy that girls like you kissing them. If they didn't, then you'd have a problem. Anyways, don't be so stiff and boring all the time! Keep it up and you might turn into a certain Kuchiki I know."

"You mention him a lot you know. Is there something that you are not telling me?" Never one to miss an opportunity to turn the table on his cruel female leader, he jumped at the chance instantly. As the male expected, her sharp emerald eyes were summoning daggers to his forehead and her teasing manner disappeared.

"Not in the sense that you are talking about, baka. He's impossible, you know that? Today I was called to seal the Senzaikyu," his face turned serious, since he too knew its implications, "and afterwards when I saw him, actually he was waiting for me outside ojii-sama's office like a stalker, I told him what would be her new fate. And guess what he said Kidanji, give it your best shot." She waved her hand vaguely in the air while pacing around.

"Nothing…?" he ventured a guess, amused by her ranting.

"Worst! If he said or did nothing, that might've meant he was too affected to say anything. But he said 'Souka'." The last word was spoken in a tone that was supposed to imitate the stoic tenor of Kuchiki Byakuya, but it sounded too exaggerated so it came across as comical instead. Since he knew it would not be smart to smile right now, Kidanji stopped the uplifting of his mouth.

"Souka." He supplied blandly instead.

"There! Like that!" Whirling around she pointed her index finger at him again. "You sound exactly like him, I don't like that." Hatomi frowned.

"I highly doubt that I sound anything like Kuchiki Byakuya. You just have him on your mind a lot, so now everything reminds you of him."

"No, don't even imply what I think you are implying. He's evil! I hear he kicks puppies…!" she whispered conspiratorially while Kidanji rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Kuchikis, don't you have a certain prisoner you have to help save?" he gave a general glace in the direction of the Senzaikyu. Hatomi slapped her hand to her forehead for forgetting about the more important things.

"You're right, you're right. I don't have time to talk about a stupid man who has a stick-up-his-behind. Now, if you will so kindly handle things around here, I think I have some ryokas to capture."

"You are gone so often nowadays, leaving me to do all the work. Maybe I can ask to be promoted to your position instead Hatomi-sama." He said jokingly.

"You go try that Kidanji, and tell me how that goes. In the meantime, round up the people necessary for the releasing of the Sokyoku in case things fail and I have to follow orders. I want only 8th level team leaders and above on the force; any lower and they might die from over exhaustion." It was back to the 'firm leader' mode, he realized. Sometimes he wanted to ask Hatomi-sama if she has a multiple personality disorder, but then common sense would kick in and his survival instincts prevailed over curiosity, so he never did.

"Hai. Are you taking Asami with you today?" At his question, she looked across the room and emerald eyes landed on the dark blue zanpakuto resting upon a stand on the wall.

"Iie. Let her rest, I probably won't use her until the day of the execution so that she will be in top condition."

"Souka. Well then, good luck. There is no chance that I will have to visit you in a jail cell because you were caught helping the intruders, will there?" His superior narrowed her forest green eyes at him.

"What do you take me for, a rookie? Do you know how many concealing spells I know?"

"Hai, hai. You should go now, before the rookies find you and ask for advice or something. They've been asking about your absence a lot." He reported.

"Tell them I won't be available soon, but I will try. See you later then Kidanji." With that said, she swept out of the room.

-- - --- ---- ----- --- ---------- ---

"Ano, Inoue-san…you've looked down the same directions 10 times now…I think it is safe to go that way." A young male pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose by force of habit. The girl in question was still peering slowly around the wall she'd plastered her back against to see down the road.

"Iie Ishida-kun! You can never be too safe." Orihime reprimanded him with a wag of her finger. The quincy who was standing besides her wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"Demo, if we keep staying here, we'll get caught…!" Uryuu whispered not so quietly while darting his head and eyes around to look out for their captors. His female companion had a look of deep contemplation oh her face until she nodded her head thoughtfully.

"You are right, let's go now!" Stepping bravely from the protection of the wall, Inoue Orihime entered the wide open road of Seireitei and smiled brightly to her friend. "There's no one here, you can come out too Ishida-kun!!!" she screamed loudly while he had a look of disbelief.

"Er….Inoue-san….that was a bit loud, what if someone hear-, AH! Behind you!" Apparently her exclamation had effectively revealed their location for all of Soul Society, because there was a huge swarm of black figures racing towards them from three directions.

"Run, run, run!!" Together they raced down the only direction that didn't have people coming at them.

"Gomenasai Ishida-kun! I should've waited a bit longer before going out like that!" The orange haired girl apologized sincerely. 'But that wasn't the reason why we were discovered!' Uryuu wanted to tell her, but decided not to.

"They are catching up to us! We have to stay and fight!" he replied instead. Orihime nodded and waited for his command to stop running. Deciding that it would be better to fight in an intersection since it has more mobility room, he motioned for them to run a bit further until one appeared. When one did, the pair stopped and stood bravely to face their attackers, who were advancing quickly from their behind.

"This is it Inoue-san. Our journey might end here." The remaining quincy told her gravely.

"Iie… we're not done yet until we save Kuchiki-san, we won't lose here Ishida-kun." Orihime answered in an unusual bout of confidence and coherency. As if her faith has given him all the reassurance he needed, his doubt faded and the familiar feeling of anticipation for a fight returned. The army of shinigamis was approaching steadily, some battle cries could be heard from them, but it did not waver the two human's resolve.

"Here they come…on a count of three, we will both attack. One…two…thr-AAHH"

"Whoaa!!" Everything happened so fast to both of them. One minute they were standing in the middle of the two intersecting roads, then the next both felt a strong pull on their shirt-backs and the feeling of being dragged to the side. As the jumbling movements stopped, both turned simultaneously to face their aggressor, and met blue hair and sharp emerald eyes.

"What are you-"

"Urusai!" the woman commanded so sternly that Orihime and Ishida felt like children being reprimanded so they immediately shut up and stood rigid in her grasp. As the bespectacled boy took in his surroundings, Ishida realized that they had not moved much at all, instead the trio was just plastered against a side wall, feet away from his and Orihime's earlier position. The horde of 'ryokas seeking' deathgods stopped right in the intersection and looked around confusingly.

"Oy!! Where'd they go?!"

"They were just standing right here!" similar comments rang out among the group, and this surprised the two humans, since they were standing right next to some of them! 'Why can't they see us? Did this woman do something?' the quincy marveled. Since their targets were no where to be found, the large group dispersed in different paths to continue their search, leaving behind the three unseen figures. Deeming that it was safe to talk, their rescuer turned and gave them both reproaching looks.

"Are you both idiots??" to add to her statement, she gave them two good knocks on the forehead.

"Itai!" Orihime touched her assaulted head and pouted with teary eyes while Ishida grumbled some incoherent curses.

"Humans, really, think they can do anything. Doesn't even realize that they were about to face an army of ARMED shinigamis. Bakamono." With less painful foreheads, the two highschool students gave her curious looks as the female shinigami ranted to no one in particular.

"Ano…excuse me…shinigami-san…" Feeling oddly brave, though a bit fearful of the strange woman, Orihime stepped closer to her and attempted to tap on the muttering female's shoulder. Before her fingers made contact though, her offending limbs were captured by a firm hand, causing the girl to yelp in surprise.

"Didn't you learn any manners in the real world? When a woman is ranting, don't interrupt." The only male present wanted to clarify how that is not really etiquette but his senses told him not to anger this older stranger any more.

"H-hai…" Orihime replied, glad to have her hand back.

"Alright, I think it's safe now." With a wave of her slim hand, Ishida felt the air fuzz a bit till it returned to normal. Realization dawned on him.

"That was a kidou spell, used for concealment, right?" His lineage implied that he was well verse in the area of spirit particles and the manipulation of it. Now it made sense to him why their captors had not seen them.

"Right. Very impressive, I'm surprised you noticed the change at all. Not bad for a quincy." Ishida would have been surprised that she knew his ancestry if he'd not notice his own garb. 'I am literally a walking QUINCY sign.' He realized grimly.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, for saving us, shinigami-san!" Finally feeling more at ease around the foreboding stranger, Orihime decided to show her gratitude enthusiastically. The quincy only nodded in accord, still not fond of shinigamis in general.

"Don't mention it, Orihime, right? And you must be Ishida." Shocked that she knew their identities, the two friends gave each other confused looks.

"Hai…demo…how do you know our names?" he questioned suspiciously. Before the woman could answer though, his friend spoke up instead.

"Ah! I know! You must be an oracle, like a shinigami one that can see the future and knows everything. But…don't oracles usually dress in kimonos and glow with a white aura? You glow…sorta…but I think that's just the sun light behind you…" The presumed 'oracle' gave her a look that was reserved for those with the mental capacity of an elephant. Shaking her head to rid of some disturbing thoughts, the woman turned back to Ishida.

"Okay…? You guys are a bit…odd…but who am I to talk right? Anyways, to answer your question, I've heard a lot about you guys, from a certain inmate that I'm guessing you're trying to save? Unless…you two got bored and decided to invade Soul Society for the heck of it, then I just might have to kill ya." She narrowed her eyes at them.

"No, no not at all! We're here for Kuchiki-san!!" they both exclaimed while shaking their heads frantically.

"Good, then we are on the same page and side. Come, this isn't a safe place to linger, I'll explain who I am on the way." Motioning for them to follow, she led them down another path, and the two scurried after her, glad to have found an ally in this dangerous world. Down several walkways they stealthily moved, hiding behind walls and darting left and right, though it was a bit unnecessary since there was not even a soul present (literally). Their guide had them move that way out of pure amusement, to his greatest chagrin, Ishida discovered. Soon, the three reached what seemed to be an abandoned weapon shed and the odd female threw the teens in before going in herself and shutting the door. Orihime and Ishida were both sprawled on the ground from her rough handling and were righting themselves when they heard an evil chuckle.

"Now I've got you right where I wanted…MUAHHAHA!!" came the voice of their 'rescuer'. Horrified, the pair twisted their heads and was greeted with the site of her advancing towards them with a devilish smile and hands rubbing together in the iconic image of I've-gotcha. 'Oh no. I was wrong, she's not an oracle, she's a witch! We're going to be cooked in a big pot and boiled alive!' Orihime cried inwardly.

"No! Please don't eat us! Kurosaki-kun has much more meat, so does Sado-kun!!!" Uryuu, who was coming up with a battle plan, was stunned that such words were coming from his companion.

"Inoue-san! You can't offer Sado-kun to her like that! Kurosaki, yes, but not Sado-kun." He reprimanded.

"You are right Ishida-kun, Sado-kun's skin wouldn't be too tasty anyways. It is very thick and chewy." The evil being in front of them had a small eyebrow tick at being ignored so easily. 'God, these people are more insane than I am.' She thought.

"Oy, oy. Did your parents drop the both of you on your heads at birth? There is something really wrong with you humans!" the room's third occupant yelled. Her rescuee's attention turned back to her.

"Us?! You're the one who wants to eat us!" the young girl argued, and received a bewildered look from the 'oracle-turned-witch' woman.

"Who said anything about eating you?? I was just…trying to be theatrical, geez you guys totally missed the drama cues." She waved her hand dismissively in the air while Ishida sweatdropped. 'I'm in a room with two crazy females…there goes my sanity out the window…'

"Ano...if you're not planning on eating us, then why are we in here shinigami-san." Orihime asked while looking around the dark room.

"You can call me Hatomi. And we are in here because…you can't be out there." She pointed outside and the two nodded at her simple statement.

"I'm a friend of Rukia here in Seireitei and was asked by her to find you guys. In her own words, she said 'Go home and forget about me, or else you'll be killed along with me!'" Her imitation of Rukia's voice was almost as terrible as her attempt of Byakuya's. When the two on the ground showed signs of protesting, Hatomi held up a silencing finger and continued. "But, I understand how that might be against your desires. Rukia herself is not aware of how bad her situation is, and I have no intention of letting her die."

"Where is Kuchiki-san?" the boy questioned.

"She's being held in a placed called Senzaikyu. You can not miss it. It's the tallest tower in all of Soul Society, in the center of Seireitei. I would take you there, but I can't." she explained.

"If you can't take us there, can you help us find our friends then?" Orihime requested since that was the next best course of action.

"Iie. What I am saying is that I can not accompany you anywhere after we leave this place. But, I can help locate them. How many came here?"

"Five, and a cat." Ishida answered blandly. 'A cat…is it...?' Hatomi thought hopefully to herself.

"You'll have to give me some descriptions of them; it'll help make the search faster." She decided to forgo asking if the cat was a certain someone, since they were running out of time.

"Kurosaki-kun has a lot of reiastu and a huge sword." the orange haired girl supplied.

"Sado-kun is very tall and of Mexican decent."

"Oh and the last person is Ganju-kun, um…he wears a bandana?" It was the only distinct fact that Orihime could remember about the Shiba. Although their descriptions were a bit vague, it would have to do. Similar to the 'Bakudou no Gojuuhachi (58): Summoning of Tracking Sparrows' spell, this one narrows in on targets but based on physical characteristics, not spirit pressure. Placing her palm outwards Hatomi called out its spell number and name, "Bakudou no Gojuunana (57): Tracking Mirror", once this was done, a bright light was emitted and a clear mirror manifested in the center. As if they were watching a movie about Soul Society, scenes flashed by in the mirror; a group of shinigami arguing about which way to go, a big captain with funky hair facing a dead-end with a pink haired girl on his back, another captain with a pink kimono and straw hat lying in a dark room, a bald guy with a very shiny head ("goodness that's blinding"-Hatomi) fighting some kid with orange hair, two girls gossip- ("wait wait, rewind a bit Hatomi-san!"). Sure enough, one scene back revealed Ichigo Kurosaki himself, beating up on the shiny-head shinigami.

"It's Kurosaki-kun!!" Orihime exclaimed. "He's hurt!"

"Oh? This is the infamous Ichigo? Not too bad looking is he?" Hatomi surmised with a hand on her chin.

"Where is his location? Can you tell Hatomi-san?" the quincy asked since they were not familiar with the surroundings. The woman in question regarded the mirror a bit more, and with a finger movement, she was able to shift the images to the left, right, up, and down.

"Hm…It seems like this is around…" she paused, "…I have no clue." Inoue and Ishida fell over on their backs theatrically.

"What kind of person uses a tracking spell without knowing how to find the location?!" the glasses boy asked bewilderingly. Hatomi gave them a sheepish smile.

"Eheh…you see, I'm not that familiar with the buildings in Seireitei, since they belong to mostly the Gotei 13, and I'm not part of that. But…AH-HAH! I can tell that it is near the 11th division!"

"How can you tell?"

"Um…there's an insignia with the number 11 on it right there," she pointed to the screen where the number eleven was in clear print on the wall buildings. "That must mean Ichigo is somewhere west." She concluded. In actuality, this was just a prediction, based on the fact that Ukitake Jushiro's division is on the west and since 11 is only two numbers away from 13, they had to be near each other right?

"So Kurosaki is west, what about Sado-kun and Ganju-san?" Facing the mirror again, the three kept a close lookout for the remaining two. More scenes flickered across their sites, until finally they located Sado and the Shiba man.

"Your big friend is running constantly right now, it'll be hard to find him. But it looks like he is heading towards the center of Seireitei. Maybe he figured out that this is where Rukia is being held." The older female explained to them while pointing at the Senzaikyu. "And for the other man, he's also in the 11th division district, so I suspect that is where you are heading next?" They both nodded.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Hatomi-san! We never would've found them without you." Since she was feeling extremely grateful, Orihime gave the blue-haired woman a generous hug. 'Wow, for a weird girl, she sure can hug...'

"Alright alright," Hatomi pried the younger girl off her, "this is where we part I guess. Sorry to say that I can not help you anymore than this, but I am in a sticky situation with this whole thing already. The next time we meet, it might not seem like I am on your side, so do not give away the fact that we met today. Got it?"

"Hai." The pair nodded and answered simultaneously.

"Before you go out there though, let me give you something to help you maneuver around. Stay here, and no matter what you hear, do not open the door okay?" Without waiting for their responses, she turned and left the shed in a flash.

"What does she mean, 'no matter what you hear', Ishida-kun??" Orihime scratched her head in confusion because of their rescuer's odd choice of words. Ishida just shrugged unknowingly. Seconds later they were graced with the answer when a loud crash resounded on the door of the shed, causing the room's occupants to jump slightly from the noise.

"Oy! Lady what are you doing?!" a distressed male's voice cried out.

"Take off your clothes, you too." Both the humans recognized their friend's voice, and it seemed like she was addressing two males, not just one. 'What is she doing?!' Ishida wondered, blushing a bit by her comment.

"Take off our clothes?! Are you crazy!" indeed another voice rang out.

"Yes I am, and don't be shy, no one can see you or hear you, I have a barrier up. If you two do not hurry up, I will remove them myself. So what will it be?" The female threatened them. There was silence before Inoue and Uryuu heard a few pained whimpers, now both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Thanks!" finally the last sound they heard was two soft thumps hitting the floor. Moments later a smiling Hatomi stuck her head in the door and threw them two pairs of shinigami outfits.

"Wear these on and you should be able to walk around freely. Take anything else in here that you might need and if someone stops you and ask what division you are in, say 'Gotei Juusan-bantai under Ukitaki-taicho'. Got it?" Picking up the outfits tentatively, the two nodded.

"Ano…Hatomi-san…what happened to the two men?" poor Orihime and her kind heart wanted to make sure that they were fine after being harassed by the strange female.

"Oh them," the green-eyed woman waved a dismissive hand "I'll take care of them. Don't worry Orihime-chan, I won't molest them." The girl's face turned pink from the older female's teasing tone. "Well then. Good luck guys, I'm counting on you to rescue Rukia…since I can not do it myself. We will meet again, I am sure of it." With that said, she left them alone in the dark shelter.

"I liked her, did you Ishida-kun?" a happy smile graced Inoue's pretty face.

"Ah…hai…" When the quincy decided to embark on this mission to save Kuchiki Rukia, he did not plan to meet any other shinigami that he would befriend, how wrong he was.

------ -- --- ---- -------- ---

It was days like these that makes being a captain extremely vexing for Kuchiki Byakuya, who was in the process of filling out forms after forms of approval for his squad to take necessary actions against the ryoka's intrusion. His sour mood did not improve the situation much either. What he would rather do is take Senbonzakura and release its fury on a certain someone of the female persuasion. Thanks to her kind departing words from his manor, the staff at his household has been entertaining themselves with the latest bout of gossip. The woman had accused him of stalking her, and as if her word was the law, Byakuya had received many reprimanding looks from the older female servants and mirthful glances from the younger ones. No one had dared to voice their opinions of course, but looks had been enough to rile their lord's nerves. The esteemed captain had briefly considered explaining himself, but he decided that they were just staff members, so their opinion of him hardly matters. It is really too bad that Byakuya was clueless as to how far word of mouth can travel, or else he would've thought twice about not rectifying the rumors. Now it was too late, because someone important was already here to interrogate him about the news.

Two solid knocks interrupted the 6th division captain from his form signing.

"What is it?" he voiced irritably. The person outside did not answer as Byakuya would have expected from his subordinates; instead they opened the door casually and stepped inside the office.

"You are still as welcoming as ever, Byakuya." Spoke an aged voice. At the familiar sound of his name being called, the captain looked up and saw the office's former occupant.

"Jii-sama, to what do I owe this visit?" the grandson stood up and bowed deeply to his elder.

"Since when do I need a reason to visit my grandson and old office?" Kuchiki Ginrei took a seat at the captain's desk and made himself comfortable. Even in his old age, his presence was still as commanding as before, and Byakuya admired him greatly for his accomplishments. The 60 years since he relinquished both his titles to his predecessor had been kind to him. The stress lines that were mixed with wrinkles from years before are no longer present, gracing the elder Kuchiki with a soft grandfatherly look. Now, instead of his shinigami garb, he wore traditional clan clothing with a large haori adorned with the family symbol.

"Never, of course. I just find it unusually for you to seek me out at the division. Is something the matter though?" Byakuya took a moment to step outside his office and request some tea to be sent in for his grandfather.

"There is no problem Byakuya, just something I wanted to confirm with you. The Kuchiki House was quite noisy this late afternoon, even from my isolated wing I could hear the helpers chattering about something." Ginrei confessed. The narrowing of his offspring's gray eyes and the way Byakuya's tall form tensed up immediately was all the confirmation needed.

"I assure you jii-sama, that whatever gossip they have concocted since my departure from the manor is solely based on their overactive imaginations." The tea arrived, and was habitually served by the younger of the two.

"Oh? So you know about the rumors then?"

"Iie. I have not heard any specific ones, but I'm sure many are circulating." He answered blandly, as if the whole thing did not matter to him. Like his grandfather, Byakuya's demeanor was calm and collected, and no emotions was present in his intense eyes.

"Some were quite convincing, and paired with what I heard while coming here, I am inclined to believe them." Byakuya's grandfather's voice took on an uncharacteristically amused tone which of course caused him to be on alert mode.

"Perhaps you can explain that...?" he asked carefully.

"One in particular claims that you have interest in courting this mysterious blue-haired woman but she is most unwilling." Byakuya slightly choked on his tea at the outrageousness. "Which then prompted you to result to…stalking, yes that was the word they used, stalking the poor woman until she could take it no longer. You even forcibly brought her to the manor and when she left, it was obvious that she did not appreciate your company. I, of course, immediately concluded that such a tale is ludicrous because you would never do anything that would tarnish your reputation." Was that a jibe? Byakuya wondered. "So to clear up the matter, I came here to speak with you, only to receive more information from your division members."

"And what exactly did they say?" His tone promised retribution. The elder took a tip of his tea before continuing.

"Many confirmed that less than a week ago you were seen running down the division hallways chasing a woman. Again there were witnesses who verified that she was indeed a blue-haired female shinigami. Amusingly, they all thought you were playing some sort of game with her." This time Byakuya's tea really did go down the wrong pipe. Startled that his grandson was coughing so painfully, the older man reached forward and gave him two firm slaps on the back, right on top of the "6" symbol. "Are you okay Byakuya?"

"Hai…please continue." The captain managed out while trying to regain his composure and scrap up the last of his dignity.

"They were all confused as to why you did not use shunpo if you intended to apprehend her for causing trouble. Since you were running, it was assumed that you were merely joking around."

"I do not joke. They are incompetent if they mistook my fury for enjoyment. That day I did not pursue her to capture her. Instead, I had every intention of shredding her to pieces." Needing a change of setting, Byakuya rose to his full height and walked slowly to the window of his office and stared outside at his private garden. His blunt statement did not convince his grandfather at all.

"Oh? Then why was she still alive to visit the manor today? I do not remember you failing in anything you've set your mind to," his much too wise jii-sama retorted.

"We engaged in battle, but stopped when she began to explain herself to lessen my anger. Today, I brought her to the manor to question her about other issues." He explained vaguely since getting into detail would be too long and complicated. Irritation coursed though Byakuya when he realized that she had slipped into his life long enough to 'complicate' it.

"Souka. Then the rumors are truly just rumors."

"Hai. Is there anything else you would like to talk about grandfather?" Walking back to his desk, he began clearing away the tea set.

"There is actually. The matter with Rukia and the invasion into Seireitei, how are things going?" Even though he no longer had direct ties with the Gotei 13, once a person reaches the stature of a captain, one can never cut off ties with the Court of Pure Souls. Besides, although Rukia is not his true granddaughter, she is still a Kuchiki by name.

"Things are still in chaos. Not one ryoka have been captured, and a report just came in that 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku of the Gotei Juuichi-bantai has been defeated. As for Rukia, she was transferred to the Senzaikyu today, and her execution will be in 14 days." Byakuya reported to his elder emotionlessly.

"And you are fine with that?"

"Hai. The laws of Soul Society must be carried out." He replied and his grandfather nodded his head grimly.

"Very well then. I will leave you to your duties." When Kuchiki Ginrei got up to leave, Byakuya walked him to the office door and bowed.

"Please send my regards to the clan council." With that, the former captain left. Back at his desk, Byakuya tried to resume his task of signing forms, but had lost the concentration needed. His mind wandered back to the conversation he just had with his jii-sama and scoffed at how ridiculous the rumors had been. The day that he is interested in courting that evil minx, will be the day he use Senbonzakura on himself, which is never. Pleased with his deduction, he turned his attention back to the next paper. But before any writing could be done, a sudden blast of powerful reiastu in the distance caught his attention. 'Did he find the ryoka already?' the division leader asked himself. Instead of sitting at his desk to wait for the update, Byakuya got up to see to the matter himself.

---- ---- ---------- ---- -----

'What was that??' Hatomi asked herself as she flash stepped over the rooftops of Seireitei. She was on her way to the 13th division when she felt two spirit pressure released.

"Kuso…one of Rukia's friends must be engaging in battle, and from the looks of the reiastu level it is going to be a difficult battle. What should I do?" Meeting Ukitake-taicho will have to wait, she supposed. There was no point in talking to him if Rukia's friends all died in their fights. Reversing her course, Hatomi headed towards the source of the energy outburst, the center of Seireitei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. Not a very exciting chapter, I know, but you need a few of these sometimes. If you didn't like this chapter, I can't blame you. I kind of felt like I got the characters out of sync somehow, but I'm not sure how to fix it. Any advice?

2. This was NOT, and I repeat, NOT an attempt to bash on Orihime. In fact, writing her has given me a new perspective on her, and I really like her now. I just wanted to bring out her wacky side that is actually very comical and cute in the anime.

3. Kuchiki Ginrei was not randomly added, that much is certain. My image of him is similar to that of Yamamoto just less stern. The scene with him and Byakuya disappointed me the most, but I just couldn't get it right. His purpose was to plant a tiny seed of awareness into Byakuya's head (unintentionally of course). Byakuya has been so caught up with killing her, not killing her, chasing her, and etc. that he does not see how out of character he's been acting and how she was getting involved in his life.

4. So much is going on, and I feel like I'm jumping scenes like a grasshopper lol. But I suppose that makes sense seeing how in the Soul Society Arc a million of things are happening all at once.

5. No Hatomi will not be in every scene saving the day, she's not a super hero, but I will be adding her to most scenes where Byakuya is so that they can have more interactions, YAY! No loving yet, in fact, they seem to be getting pretty worked up in violence! Hehe.

6. Estimate of how much longer this arc will carry out? Chapter 8 will definitely still be the same arc, but I might make it extra long so that 9 will start a completely new one. I can't wait, I have lots of plans for that new arc! As of now, Chapter 8 will be in two parts. Why am i splitting it? Um...it just calls for it i guess.

That is all, but this chapter was long so I can see where alot of confusion will occur. There's probably more things wrong with it, so I'm hoping lots of people will review to ask and comment! Especially on this chapter pleaseeee, this is the first time I'll be requesting reviews. =) Thank you again for all the receptions! I'm over 1,000 hits and 800 visitors! Whew…I love you guys!

xxxRainDropsxxx

P.S. Hop on over to my new One-Shot if you are an ItachixSaku fan, or just a Team Seven fan in general! =) thanks.


	8. Chapter 8 pt1

Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned by me, Tite Kubo thinks I'm too evil to my characters haha.

Let's recap!: When we last left our cute loving couple, Hatomi was antagonizing/helping Inoue and Ishida while Byakuya was having a nice chit chat with his grandfather. Both ended the last chapter by feeling strong reiastus coming from the center of Seireitei. Now let's see what happens next!

**Chapter 8 Pt. 1_**

Fate had always been a little evil when it comes to Kurosaki Ichigo, and today was no different. After his victorious, albeit very painful, fight with the insane Ikkaku, he'd ended up reuniting with the one person in their 'Team Rescue Rukia' that he disliked, Shiba Ganju. They'd captured the helpful Hanatoro and had finally begun going in the right direction. Then, when he was close enough to see the tower which held the outspoken-violent-demanding-bossy Rukia, the redhead Renji from that disgraceful night just _had _to appear. That's just fine and dandy, since once again he had emerged victorious, although the numerous cuts were starting to hurt now that adrenaline was gone. His foggy mind registered that the medic and Ganju were pulling his tattered body from the scene of the battle, but his instinct immediately picked up the spirit pressure of a most unwelcoming presence. Kuchiki Byakuya was here to finish up what his vice-captain couldn't. 'What was that saying? Frosting on the Cake? Yea…this is freaking frosting on the damn freaking cake…' Ichigo concluded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Even though his two friends were not the owners of the name, Ichigo felt both tense up because of the captain's foreboding aura.

"Hanataro, Ganju. You guys have to leave, right now." He managed while pulling away from their grasps. The human boy's light-colored eyes clashed with the deep gray of the Kuchiki's. Their contrast was apparent. The older male did not have a speck of dirt on him and his shinigami outfit and haori were all intact, while Ichigo's clothing could pass for rags. His orange hair was plastered with debris and blood while his confronter had straight ebony hair held up with hair accessories. Ichigo knew winning this fight is a farfetched idea, since even he is not that stupid and egotistical, but if he could hold Rukia's nii-san off long enough for Ganju and Hanatoro to escape, then his death would not be in vain.

"D-demo Ichigo-san! You can't fight in this condition!" the medic's verdict was unneeded since Ichigo knew his body could not take anymore damage.

"I'll be fine, run while you still have the chance." He urged them. The two finally heed his demand and began to escape, only to freeze again when Byakuya spoke.

"There is no chance. If they run, I will merely come after them when I am through with you." The captain reassured him. It could not end this way, not here, Ichigo thought. There was still so much to do, people to save and find! His resolve to save his friends distracted him from the pain his body was enduring, yet even resolve could not change the fact that he no longer had any energy left to move. From where he stood boldly, Ichigo could see Rukia's brother move into an offensive stance, any moment now an attack would come, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The best course of action would be to take as many onslaughts as possible, to minimize the injuries of Hanataro and Ganju. 'Just a bit more Zangetsu, please lend me just a bit more of your powers…'

For the first hit, Byakuya merely swung his blade with enough power to knock Ichigo to his knees. After all the training Urahara had given him, once again, he was being stared down at by this one man. Was it fated to always be like this?

"Your fights end here, Kurosaki Ichigo. Consider yourself lucky for even getting this far. You never belonged here in the first place." This was the last statement Ichigo heard before the captain's sword pierce through his body, effectively cutting off his conscious.

"Pathetic, once again the falling of your body is slow even when you are dying." With one smooth pull, Senbonzakura was removed from the ryokas's body.

"Ichigo-san!!" Ganju pulled Hanataro back before he could run to Ichigo's aid. The victor of the one-sided match turned his attention to the two friends of the fallen boy. Such weaklings, and yet he, Kuchiki Byakuya, had to finish them himself. Was there no competent people left in Soul Society? A simple senka would finish each of them off easily, he decided. He chose the shinigami as his first target, and with speed too quick for the average eye-site to follow, he flashed stepped to the boy's side. For the second part of the technique, he added the spin and unsheathes his blade at the same time, so that he was in the position to destroy the two points that granted a soul shinigami powers.

"Hadou no Yon (4) : Byakurai!" a shot of lightening connected with the side of his blade, successfully changing the aim of his thrust at the boy's back. Everything happened so fast that he only realized what had occurred when he heard her voice. To his left, there she was, with the same look of defiance on her face. He was passed the stage of being surprised that she could even see through his technique. With her, all Byakuya felt now is indifference. Since she was a more challenging opponent, and a full blown battle against her has been in the making for a while, he directed his stare to blue-haired female instead.

"Picking on children now, Kuchiki Byakuya? You've reach an all time low, haven't you?" Typical, for her to greet him with such a statement.

"Hatomi-san!" the medic who came so close to dying exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hanataro, are you okay?" she spoke in a softer, more concerned voice to him, while her green eyes scanned his body for any signs of injuries, luckily there were none.

"H-hai…demo…" It was obvious that Hanatoro was worried about the state of the ryoka boy, who was starting to bleed out all the blood within his body on the floor.

"Take him and leave." She ordered without taking her eyes off her soon-to-be opponent. This time the pair acted faster than before and was gone with Ichigo in a flash. Hatomi knew that fighting Kuchiki Byakuya meant getting more involved than she had agreed upon with Kidanji, but there were little options left.

"I will tell you what I told that boy. Telling them to run away is fruitless. As you can see, his plan to hold me back did not work so well." Was it really just this morning that she had been in this man's house? How did things escalate to the point where by the end of the day, they were mortal enemies again? It was almost as though fate was playing some sort of game with them, she thought.

"Do not underestimate me, Kuchiki-Taicho. I might not have the capabilities to defeat you today, but at least neither of us will walk away uninjured." Inwardly she cursed the predicament that she was in. Why couldn't she be a hero for one day without him raining on her parade? At least Asami, her zanpakuto, was here with her. On her way to this battlefield, she had summoned it with the hunch that something like this would happen.

"We shall see what an amateur like you can do." Not giving her any time to think of a reply, he attacked first. True to his status as the Rokubantai Taicho, his swordsmanship skill was impressive. Her brief clash with the infamous Senbonzakura that one day in his division building had been just the tip of his skills it seems. Here in the open space, all his swings and strikes were deadly and laden with spiritual power. Together their reiastu poured out of their souls, hers a deep blue, his pink. Usually it should be the other way around, she realized, but they were never really conventional people to begin with. Even with her private training with Soul Society's two strongest captains when she was younger, Hatomi's abilities with a sword could not match Byakuya's, evident by the number of cuts she'd receive compared to his two. His preciseness combined with the speed of his shunpo, clearly gave him the upper hand. Still she battled on, using her feet and arms in combinations to block his attacks and try to find openings to return the gesture. 'This is ridiculous, Asami is not a sword that is meant for zanjutsu, so I should not put myself at such a disadvantage,' the female shinigami realized. For her next plan, she distanced herself from the captain using shunpo.

"Let's take this up a notch, shall we Byakuya?" Her deliberate use of his first name did not escape his notice, but he knew reprimanding her about it would be useless. Instead he observed her keenly to figure out her strategy. So far he had discovered that sword fighting was not her strong point. Though she was better than the average shinigami, her skills with a zanpakuto was only a bit better than a lieutenant, but not advanced enough to fight a captain one-on-one. From what he can see, she was about to release her zanpakuto, because the position that she was holding the sword did not look offensive. In fact, it was similar to how he held Senbonzakura before activating bankai, with the handle pointing up and the tip closest to the ground. As it turns out, he was correct.

"Guard the Demon Way, Asami." Her reiastu rushed passed him as she released her shikai, but unlike his own spiritual power, it did not aim to make him succumb, instead it wrapped around him like a thick blanket, making it equally uncomfortable. With the sword in hand, she made a circular motion with her arms, and the shape of her zanpakuto changed as the revolution was carried out. In the end, the final product was a completely white-gold colored rapier with an intricate pattern as the hilt. From his position it almost looked like a bird of some sort was the design. The blade had thinned out and reduced in width, though the length of the weapon in general did not change much.

"You expect to gain victory with that?" he did nothing to hide the mockery in his voice. "One would expect a stronger and bigger sword to be your weapon if you wanted to defeat me. The sharpness of a rapier is no match for a katana."

"That's where you are mistaken, captain. Asami is not a zanpakuto used for swinging around. Here, allow me to show you her specialty. Lunar Slice!" Blue energy manifested from her rapier when she did a cutting motion, and with lightening speed it was coming towards him in a straight horizontal line. Placing faith in his zanpakuto, Byakuya used it as a shield by holding it vertically in front of him, enforcing its strength with his spirit energy. Her attack made contact with his katana, and its force was strong enough to push him back, but as he'd predicted, it did not hurt him. What did surprise him was that the blue force did not disappear like most attacks do; instead it continued to push against his blade.

"That, sir, is not the correct way to block Asami's technique; you should not have let it touch you or your sword. Bind him, Asami," she commanded. The horizontal line shortened and curved until it formed a circle, surrounding him in a 2 feet radius. "Around you is a barrier, but I like to call it a cage, of some sort. Nothing leaves, but everything enters. Anything that is spiritual matter can not leave that circle, which includes your zanpakuto since it is a manifestation of your reiryoku." Hatomi paused when she saw him raise him hand after her little explanation. It was obvious that he was going to cast a spell, too bad she had to burst his bubble so soon. "I wouldn't bother with that spell either if I were you. Because Asami is a kidou-based zanpakuto, she has the ability to harness or repel kidou techniques, in this case, that circle was design to resist all kidou spells. It might even backfire on you."

Just to test her explanation, the trapped captain took two steps to move out of the binding but met an invisible wall. It was a troublesome technique, he would grant her that much credit. But with the intelligence and analytical level that the Sotaicho had praised him with, Byakuya found a flaw with her trap that she did not account for. It seems as though this secretive woman was as unfamiliar with his zanpakuto as he is with hers, which meant he also had the element of surprise on his side.

"This barrier, I assume that even if I move skyward, it would still be enforced. Correct?" His question threw her off a bit, but she nodded her head in response. 'What is he up to…'

"And what about the ground, Mizuro Hatomi, does it penetrate earth as well?" his tone sounded too smug for her liking.

"No, but-"

"Then today I will teach _you_ a lesson about underestimating your opponents. If you can sum up the nerves to challenge me to a battle, then you should've taken the time to research on your opponent." She wanted to point out that all their encounters have been rather spontaneous, including this one, so 'research time' was hardly available. "You must be familiar with Senbonzakura's first release form, or else that comment about it being a manifestation of my spiritual energy would not be necessary. Yet, for someone so cunning, you seem to have forgotten that Senbonzakura also has a bankai form. Unfortunately for you, the release for it is the loophole to your technique. What would you do Hatomi, if I attacked from outside this circle? Observe, since this will probably be the first and last bankai you will ever see."

As he had recognized before, she too noticed the similarity between the way he held his blade for its release and how she held Asami. Hatomi's subconscious was screaming for her to attack before he could complete the command, but her curiosity to see the captain's bankai was too great. Senbonzakura was rumored to be one of the most vibrant zanpakutos, and few have had the privilege to witness its display. It was now or never. Although, right now she was stuck between feeling honored or horrified that its beauty would soon be unleashed upon her. Oddly, instead of doing anything with his katana, the man actually dropped it towards the ground. 'It's getting absorbed into the earth. What's going on?' she wondered in confusion.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." When the blade phased with the ground, it created ripple-like energy waves, and completely disappeared. Then suddenly, two gigantic pillars of blades materialized outside of her circle from the earth. 'Kuso! Of all the people in the world for me to fight against, it just had to be the man with this amazing zanpakuto. This can't be good.'

"Can you see your defeat now? Or shall I show it to you instead?" He asked in his usual arrogant tone. The most she knew about Senbonzakura is that, when released, it scatters to thousands of tiny blades. If this is the bankai form, she would bet her life on the fact that those swords behind him have the same ability. Ironically, she kind of was putting her life on the line. 'This is bad, Asami is not in her top condition, and my strongest shield will only hold him off for a few seconds…' while she was trying to come up with a plan, Byakuya was already attacking. Just as she had predicted, his numerous blades exploded into millions of sakura blossoms imitations. Yet these were not blossoms that one could dance around in to smell its sweetness. The only thing she would smell is her own blood, which does not sound very appealing. 'So why aren't you moving to dodge it!?' her instincts yelled but she heard nothing. All she could register was the swirling of the cherry blossoms, the same flowers that used to float around her old home every spring…its color and shape brought back memories, while the way it moved mesmerized her and pulled her into a trance. Never had she seen anything so beautiful…

Byakuya knew she was a bit abnormal, a little on the crazy side even, but he did not considered her mentally insane; at least not until now. Never had anyone reacted so stupidly, as she was doing, after seeing his bankai. Her usually intense emerald eyes were glazed and clouded, turning into a jaded color instead, and she was not moving. Where were her defenses? Was that the only attack she could do with her shikai? What about her kidou? Even while his mind was conjuring up all these questions, the multitudes of pink blades were still advancing towards its target. Subconsciously, he was expecting her to pull some unusual trick out of thin air again; like the time when she freed herself from his Bakudou no Rokujuuichi spell, or when her zanpakuto flew from no where into her waiting hands, even her mastery of shunpo had surprised him a couple of times. But today there was no underhanded ruse to get her out of a tough spot, so Byakuya watched as the woman who had invaded his customary life weeks ago suffer the onslaught of millions of cutting edges. Her cry of pain was mostly muffled by the magnitude of his attack, but it was loud enough to prove that the hit was direct and effective. By order of its master, Senbonzakura retreated much sooner than it usually would, and in its wake was the tattered body of the blue haired woman. Blood covered most of her body already but it was in the process of coating the rest of her. It was being emitted from everywhere; her arms, legs, even the blueness of her hair was being overshadowed by dark tints of red. Since she was laying face down, he could clearly see how her back was soaked in blood, and judging from the amount that was seeping from under her, the front of her body did not escape the onslaught. Senbonzakura is much too efficient to miss a spot.

Lifelessness does not suit her, nor does the color red, Byakuya concluded as he stared at her bloody corpse. There was an overwhelming desire within him to step closer to her, and he wrote it off as wanting to make sure she was truly dead. Before he could reach her though, someone beat him to it. All he could make out was a male shinigami with brown hair before both figures vanished from his site. 'A concealment and reiastu suppression technique,' the captain deduced. If he really had the desire to, Byakuya could have traced them down, but he felt no such need. She was dead, and somehow, the realization that he had rid the world of her bothersome existence did not bring him any satisfaction.

---- ----------------- ---------- ----

Far up inside the tallest tower in Soul Society, Kuchiki Rukia felt an unprecedented amount of grief. Moments ago she had felt the reiryoku of another one of her friends' diminish. First it had been Renji, though his was not completely gone, it was at a dangerously low level. Then it had been Ichigo's unique reiastu that had dwindled down. Now, Hatomi's once powerful burst of energy was no longer sensible. Rukia had no clue what was happening out there, but to receive only bad news from the disappearance of her friends' life forces was disheartening. The other terrifying thing was that Byakuya nii-sama was the person she had sensed was fighting was Hatomi. Had things gotten so out of hand that nii-sama had to kill people just so that the execution would not be interrupted? If only things could just end now so that less people would get hurt…

----------- --- ---------- ---- ----

As the day wore on, once again Byakuya found himself in the first division office with his fellow colleagues. The atmosphere was more tense than the previous meeting, due to the fact that the ryoka problem have reached a critical level, as the Sotaicho was explaining right now.

"This is a disgrace to all of Soul Society. A few measly intruders and yet we have not apprehended even one. Instead, there are casualties on our side, a vice-captain, a third seat, and numerous other division members. Seeing as how everyone here seems incapable of ordering their own subordinates to get things done, you have left me with little choice. I now order the issuing of the War Act. All shinigamis, including captains and vice-captains, are granted permission to carry and fully release their zanpakuto. Do not fail me." Was it just his imagination, or did the captain-commander sound angrier than necessary?

"So it's play time now eh?" the blood thirsty captain questioned out loud.

"If I were you Zaraki, I would hide in my division and let the real captains do the work. Besides, I heard your division was the one that suffered the most casualties." Ever faithful, Kurotsuchi was once again antagonizing his fellow captain.

"You want a demonstration, freak? My zanpakuto is hungry for some blood." Zaraki smiled maliciously while placing his hand on the handle of his nameless zanpakuto, ready to draw it at any moment. Since they were not in any random place but at the Sotaicho's office, their actions were hardly considered appropriate. So when the commander stated that he was in no mood for their antics, they stopped.

"You are all dismissed, but keep in mind that failure will not be tolerated." Upon his dismissal the captains were once again filing out one by one again, that is until he called one back. "Kuchiki-taicho, stay." It was not a request, but an order, said in a tone that adults usually employed on children. Byakuya was not happy with the treatment, but did not voice his opinions. Finally, when it was just two lone captains left, the elder of the two spoke first.

"You engaged in a battle with someone earlier, and from the looks of things, you were victorious. Is that correct?" the younger captain was sure now that the Sotaicho's voice was tighter than usual, yet he could not place the reason why.

"Hai. The nuisance is no longer alive." He answered blandly.

"You killed her then?" The slightly stunned sound of the commander's voice was not what surprised Byakuya. The fact that the old man's eyes were wide enough for him to see his reflection caught him off guard. For the most powerful shinigami in Soul Society to be so affected by such news, it made no sense to the clan leader why her death mattered so much. Was he missing some important fact here?

"Hai. She was attempting to help the ryokas." This time his affirmation was spoken in a more guarded manner. After his small moment of uncharacteristic behavior, Yamamoto Genryusai regained his composure.

"Souka…you have done well Kuchiki-taicho. You may leave now, that is all I wanted to ask." To Byakuya's ears, the Sotaicho's praise did not sound very convincing. If anything, it bordered along the lines of regretful. But since being nosy, or at least outwardly nosy, is not in Byakuya's list of appropriate behaviors, he did not inquire about his superior's odd tone. With a curt bow, he left the old shinigami alone in the division office.

Once the Gotei 13 leader was sure the Rokubantai taicho was gone, he expelled a long sad sigh.

"Hatomi…"

-------------- ------------ ----- ----

It was dark, and he heard laughter that did not belong to Hisana. Instead it was a carefree one, with a hint of mischievousness, almost as if she knew something he did not. He followed the soft sound, because it was so familiar, yet not at the same time. The more steps he took, the closer he felt he was reaching the source, yet in front of him was just an endless abyss of darkness. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, only a world of bleak blackness, with only the melodic laughter to fill the space and guide him.

"Byakuya!" the voice called out, followed by the same playful laugh. To him, it sounded like it was coming from the left, so he swept his body that direction and faced nothing again.

"Where are you?" he called out hoarsely.

"Hiding. Duh, baka."

"Show yourself." He ordered to the nonexistent woman.

"Hey Kuchiki Byakuya, if you can answer this question honestly, I'll come out." That mocking voice was so familiar, but he could not grasp the beholder.

"Fine."

"Okay…you always smell amazingly good, is it the shampoo you use?" she sounded so genuinely curious that he was utterly confused.

"_What?_"

"Oh well, good enough answer I suppose." Quietness ensured, then, "Boo!" followed by a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, he came face to face with someone who was definitely not his wife. Oh, _her_.

"You are supposed to be dead." He pointed out the obvious.

"Uh uh. You can't get rid of me that easily Kuchiki-taicho." She gave him what he guessed was supposed to be a smile but it looked too saccharine for his liking. Before he could reply, she took a step closer, further closing the already small distance between their bodies. "By killing me…you did me a huge favor…" a pale finger trailed down his covered chest, "now you can never forget about me…" hazy green eyes stared up at him innocently, as innocent as a person like her could stare, and locked into his equally clouded orbs, "…and I will forever be within you…you will always hear my voice, my laughter, my cry of pain when you killed me...forever..and ever, and ever....."

Byakuya catapulted his body from his laying position. His body was chilling from the effect of the night's air on his slightly sweaty body. Rubbing his tired eyes, he thought back to the dream, which was almost as close to a nightmare.

"That woman…even when she is gone, she can still…ugahh…" in an act of exasperation, he fell back on his expensive futon in a heap of tired male flesh. That night, Byakuya dreamt of a woman other than Hisana for the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. This is the first part of Ch.8, part 2 will be out soon. Together they would make a freaking LONG chapter, so splitting it doesn't make the chapter seem like its just a big long continuous day, cause it's not.

2. This was a pretty straightforward chapter i think. They fight, he kills her. The end. Pt. 2 is the epilogue of my entire story =)....................YEAH RIGHT! hahaha nothing can kill Hatomi unless its name is Byakuya...oh wait...he DID kill her! T.T we're screwed....

This is all I can think of....number 2 is when the sugar from the cupcakes I've been eating started to kick in, as you can tell. Once again, i love all you guys! Thank you for giving me so much support, it keeps me writing =).

Love,

xxRainDropsxx

P.S. Part Two WILL BE THE CHAPTER WHERE HER IDENTITY IS REVEALED. DUN DUN DUN...It won't be like OMG THATS AWESOME, but I think a few of you will be able to sleep better at night knowing it. Now, i want to hear peoples guesses about her position in Soul Society. so leave a comment about who you think she is. =). creative guesses will be awesome, even if its wrong! Maybe I won't update till someone gets it right...


	9. Chapter 8 pt2

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns bleach, not me, though I have a niffy plan up my sleeve to steal it from him! =).

Pre-Chapter A/N: I'm disappointed, to say the least...NO ONE GUESSED HATOMI'S IDENTITY BESIDES YUZUKI =(! Was it so hard to just leave a guess =/. But anyways, here's pt. 2 like i promised, albeit later than usual. Another long and hard chapter to write because technically it takes twice as long to create 7k chapters than 3.5k chapters like my first few ones. Since college is starting for me again, my updates will probably be longer apart, sorrrryyy. One and a half weeks probably instead of weekly. Unless, you guys want short chapters but earlier updates???

Let's Recap: Cruel Byakuya slaughtered Hatomi with his pink weapon and was rewarded with dreams about her.

**Chapter 8 Pt.2_**

The gods are unfair beings. One would assume that when one dies, they would at least grant your soul a reprieve from the bodily pains from your past life. Apparently not. Or perhaps this was their cruel way of getting back at her for all the wrong doings during her shinigami life. Like the time she _accidentally_ set Shunsui-sensei's pink kimono on fire. How was she supposed to know that the hideous thing was her sensei's latest fashion statement? It was hanging so precariously in the way of her 'Hadou no Sanjuuichi (31): Shot of Red Fire' practice and it made for a perfect target. Or maybe this was karma for when she was younger and decided to dye her shishou's (master) hair bright orange. Either way, the pain that was cruising through her body was excruciating. Even the tiniest caress of wind or air current across her body can ignite the burning sensation from the cuts on her being. 'Can someone close the damn windows?!' she demanded within her mind. Come to think of it, why does the after life have windows? And where exactly does one go after dying in Soul Society, which is technically the 'after life'? Hatomi had always assumed that reincarnation was the next step for a soul who perished in Soul Society, was she not worthy enough for such a luxury? She died for a good cause!

Talking about dying though, that good for nothing captain had finally gotten his wish, now maybe he could walk around with a smaller stick up his behind. Life couldn't have given her a tougher opponent to battle. How was she supposed to block millions of blades aiming to slice her pretty head off? Granted, she did not really have time to try, but still, Kuchiki Byakuya fights dirty. His weapon had been too beautiful and too powerful. If by any chance reincarnation was permitted to her, she would request to be a fly. Then she could buzz around his ear all day and drive him to insanity and-

"You still have the energy to mention him in your state. Amazing." A weary voice called out in the darkness. Oh the gods must still love her if they are allowing Kidanji's voice to keep her company in this world of pain and nothingness!

"I think you've had enough fun talking to yourself for the day Hatomi-sama…open your eyes." He ordered. 'He's bossy even when I'm dead. Figures.' Yet even while her mind was drugged and hallucinating in pain, some functioning parts of her brain followed her lieutenant's advice and made her eyelids lift. Green pairs of eyes registered a lightly lit room with medical equipment littered around the space. There were also familiar blocks of granite at the corner of her eyes.

"Hm…funny…the after 'after life' looks a lot like our healing rooms…" she said in a voice that couldn't possibly be her own, since it was so weak and hoarse. Yet, the dryness of her throat combined with the aching of her jaw told her that it was indeed her speaking.

"Maybe because it is," this was followed by a loud sigh. Turning towards him, she could barely make out his trademark messy hair and tall frame. 'So I'm not dead. Why aren't I?' she wondered. Soon her vision was returning to normal again, and the site of her second-in-command also became clearer.

"You are more fit to lay on this bed Kidanji…you look like crap." The chuckle that accompanied her comment sent her into a stomach-clutching-agony-yelling sort of pain. Immediately he was at her side, and with great efficiency, administered a shot to her arm. When the pain subsided and her body started to numb, she knew it had been anesthetics. Thank you Kami for thoughtful subordinates and pain erasing medicine.

"Please refrain from opening all 2739 of your cuts; it would not be fun for either of us." He told her exasperatedly.

"That's all…?" She thought there would be more, considering the amounts of blades that were coming at her. Hatomi didn't know if she should be impressed that he could heal all those wounds, or be afraid for his sanity if he actually sat there and counted all the markings.

"Hai. Many were deep though, several had sliced into your heart. Not to mention the few that was only millimeters away from cutting out your Sakestu chain and Hakusui soul sleep." Kidaji reported.

"Souka…" To be free from any sensation was refreshing, the last hour or so since she regained conscious was quite unbearable. The question of why she wasn't dead though bugged her. "Why am I not dead, and how did I get here?"

"Please don't sound so disappointed that you are not dead. I might go back to thinking that you were really committing suicide that day. But if you must know, I picked up your very sad excuse for a body before he could deliver the final blow."

"And he let you leave…just like that?" In the short time that she's been acquainted with him, Kuchiki Byakuya did not seem like the type to leave things unfinished, especially if he'd vowed to kill her if she dared to interfere in Rukia's execution.

"Ah." Kindaji answered vaguely. The weary look in his blue eyes prompt her to ask what was bothering him. He took one full breath and then exhaled before replying.

"You stood there like some doll, and allowed him to cut you to pieces. I've never seen you like that before. What happened out there?" he confessed. For over 50 years they've been working together, and he has never seen her lose a battle so pathetically. Hatomi-sama was not the strongest shinigami in Soul Society, nor could she boast the highest IQ, but compared to the majority, she was up in the highest percentile. Considering the circumstances, she'd never had the chance to test her skills against a Gotei 13 captain in a real battle, but Kidanji always had confidence that she could hold her own against them if the situation ever rose. Not only had the battle been a huge disappointment to him, it also confused him beyond reason.

"Oh, that..." She paused so that her brain could reminisce. "Have you ever seen anything so magnificent that it just stuns you? That was what happened to me. As soon as the blades scattered, all I could think was how beautiful everything was. Also, I was wondering how a guy like him could command such a…_pink_ weapon. It blew my mind away at the sheer color intensity and the outrageousness of the situation. It's stupid, I know…but I couldn't help myself. To think that my moment of fascination nearly cost me my life. Thank you, Kidanji, for saving me." Even as she was speaking right now, the memory of Byakuya's bankai still amazes her. Ojii-sama must've been psychic when he warned her that her compulsive curiosity would be her downfall one day.

"When I told you not to end up in jail, it went without saying that you shouldn't die either. Besides, it was my hindsight that saved you. Your reiastu was expelling too much if you were just aiding a few ryokas."

"Ah…You know I did not want to fight him, but he was going to kill Hanataro, so I couldn't just stand there and watch. What's done is done. But say, how long have I been out?" Everything felt like it was just yesterday to her. Byakuya's determined face and his confidence that he would emerge victorious are still very clear in her inebriated mind. He had entered the battle with the purpose of killing her, while she could not say that was her own intention. Hatomi knew that, if by some twist of fate, _she_ had been in the position to end _his_ life, the task would not have be completed. Perhaps the tinge of sadness she now felt is because his resolve to kill her had been so unwavering. 'Did he hate me that much?' she thought depressingly.

"This is the third day since your battle with Kuchiki Byakuya." He informed her after calculating it in his head.

"Three days?? I must've missed a lot. What is the situation??"

"Yes you have…Hatomi-sama…Kuchiki Rukia's execution-"

"Will be tomorrow." A resolute voice answered in Kidanji's stead. Hatomi did not have to turn towards the door to know who had spoken. It was a voice that has been the only constant in her entire life. And because he was her grandfather, she could easily pick up the displeasure in his simple statement. Judging by the tone, he obviously knew about her insubordination and was here to deal with her. No doubt there was a long chide waiting to be said, followed by an appropriate and lawful punishment. The invalid steeled herself for his fury.

"Ojii-sama." It was hard to move up to a sitting position so that she could at least bow to him. The painkiller was probably in the highest dosage to keep her from feeling anything but numbness. Luckily Kidanji picked up her intention and helped her perform the necessary greeting while doing the same himself.

"Leave, boy." Yamamoto Genryusai ordered while approaching the two in slow deliberate steps. Here was the strongest shinigami in Soul Society, the embodiment of power and invincibility, yet Kidanji could not bite down the protest that slipped out.

"But-"

"It's fine. You should go." He was cut off once again, but this time by his female leader. She was serious he found out when he turned to stare at her bandaged form. Her eyes were a sharp viridian, meaning she was ready for anything that came her way. Reluctantly, he left the two family members in the small healing room.

An eerie silence followed his departure. The air was thick as the Sotaicho's reiastu leaked out purposefully, making it even harder for her to breathe. And for the first time in her life, Hatomi felt uncomfortable being in the same room as her grandfather. Ironically, the eyes that young Hatomi used to try all sorts of antics to get open were very visible at the moment, yet it did not hold the adoration that she once craved. 'Are we enemies now too?' she wondered as sadness overwhelmed her.

"Because I have nothing to say to you, I shall just tell you what is required of me. Tomorrow, you will lead your team to the site and perform the task of releasing the Sokyoku. If you do not follow this order, then the next person on the execution block will be you." It was not the content of his message that nearly broke her spirit, but the cold and detached delivery of it. Was this really ojii-sama who is speaking of her death so casually? Why isn't he yelling at her for aiding the enemies and then giving her some inane punishment? At least then she would know that he was still treating her as his granddaughter…not some insignificant underling whose death matters as much as a hollow's.

"Hai…I understand." She answered obediently, even though she was still unsure about everything. When he left without saying anything else, the pressure that had been stifling the air also lifted, and she sagged back onto the mattress tiredly. So it had finally come down to this. Her plan to not get deeply involved has failed, and it was time to choose sides.

If she wanted to be rational and smart, the obvious choice would be to side with Soul Society. This was her home and shinigamis are her comrades, why would she want to fight against the place that she'd vowed to protect? Yet, rationality is sometimes overrated, as it is in this case. To be rational here would mean disregarding morals and true justice. Not only would Rukia be wrongfully killed, but so would her human friends who are also fighting for their own justices. Could she live with herself if she played a hand in their deaths? However, if she didn't obey orders this time, she wouldn't be alive to feel much at all. Maybe Byakuya was actually doing her a favor by trying to kill her, too bad he didn't succeed.

----- - - -- ---- ----------- ---- --

On the opposite end of Seireitei, Byakuya rose that morning with conviction despite his ongoing treacherous night sleeps. She could haunt him in his dreams, but when he woke up, things were normal again. There are no emerald eyes, indigo hair, devious laughter, or offending touches outside of his unconscious mind. That alone made him relieved.

It was still early morning, and the servants were the only ones scurrying around the manor, performing the household chores. Soul Society of course was still in a mess, even more so since the death of one of their captains. The murderer is still unidentified and running loose but at least they'd apprehended 3 out of the 5 ryokas. When all this was finished, Byakuya's life will finally go back to the way it was, minus one adopted sister. Rukia's death would not affect his schedule much, but her absence will still be a change of some sort. For the past week, he'd placed the matter out of his mind by concentrating on other duties that he must perform, and today will be no different. She and the rest of her miscreant human friends will be punished by the laws of Soul Society, and as a captain, and a noble, it was upon his shoulder to make sure those laws are carried out; no matter how much a part of him wanted to argue otherwise. Nobles have no need for such weak emotions, a voice inside reminded him.

As expected, his own division was as chaotic as the rest of Seireitei. Since his vice-captain had decided to break out of jail, Byakuya found himself bombarded with more work than usual. Contrary to popular belief, division work was never something he enjoyed doing, but today it effectively distracted him from other traitorous thoughts. He did not want to think about how he was betraying Hisana by letting her beloved sister die, because that in itself had been eating his soul since the beginning of this crisis. If his wife was still here, she would never berate him for it, because if there was anyone who had understood his need to obey the law, it was Hisana. But Byakuya also knew that the distress he would see in her midnight eyes would be worst than anything she could've said. Never had she asked anything of him, not until it was her dying wish. She did not ask him to love her, no, he'd fallen in love with her involuntarily and had made her his. When his love for her had been too much to bear, she did not ask him go against his clan laws and marry her; instead, she had been more terrified for him than anything. Then as her sickness slowly ate away at her spirit and strength, she never asked for the greatest healer, but chose to suffer though the course of her illness by herself, stumbling around the manor until her body could no longer hold her up. That had been Hisana. Would her doleful eyes fill up with tears he always hated to see if she was here to witness how blatantly he was ignoring her only request? No, he didn't want to think about any of this.

Perhaps he should consider it lucky then that there were other matters to take his mind off of her, like the loud knocking on his office door.

"Come in." he ordered. In entered the unseated officer that had tattoos resembling the missing fukutaicho. Something was up, Byakuya noticed right away, because Rikichi was shifting around on his feet uneasily, and his reiastu felt like a ticking time bomb. After a few moments of silence Byakuya was starting to get impatient.

"Out with it Rikichi." His command made the young boy straighten his posture immediately.

"T-taicho…this hell butterfly just arrived. Since your office is completely shut close, it couldn't get in so it flew around the division." Rikichi walked up to his captain's desk and transferred the messenger to him. After Byakuya received the message, he calmly freed the black creature and leaned forward to rest his chin on intertwined fingers. A look of contemplation dawned on his chiseled face.

'The execution is now moved to tomorrow…I suppose this means all will end sooner than expected.'

"Taicho…?" It was scary when his superior had that look on his face. It usually meant someone or something had made him unhappy, and no one wants an unhappy Kuchiki Byakuya. Combined with the fact that Renji-san had broken out of his cell earlier, Rikichi was afraid that one small thing could set his commander off.

"You may leave. Report back immediately when more things arises."

"Hai..." And so Rikichi left his brooding captain alone.

Left alone, Byakuya ceased doing his paperwork. Tomorrow would also mark the day that Shihouin woman claimed she could train the ryoka to beat him. What a ridiculous notion. If everyone could beat him after a mere three days of training, Soul Society would be filled with capable captains, yet there is a reason why only 13 are given such an honorary status. Nothing short of a miracle could grant the boy enough power to defeat him. 'Maybe not a miracle, but perhaps luck is enough. He is still alive, is he not?' a voice inside reminded him. It was true, he realized, since the captain was unsure how Kurosaki Ichigo had once again survived from his kill. It was becoming quite annoying to see a human defy the hands of death so many times. Of course he knew the former Onmitsukido Commander had played a big part in this, her and her exile lover no doubt, but this only added to his annoyance. What was she doing back in Soul Society; did the word _exile_ mean nothing to her? And why was his shunpo still inferior to hers?

To stop his mind from thinking about such trivial matters, Byakuya stood from his desk to leave the office. If Rukia's execution is tomorrow, then he will spend the rest of his time with Hisana, because only there can he receive solace.

---- -------- -- - -- ---------- ---

On the morning of the sentence, even an ant would know, judging from the anxiety that hung in the air. As she lay on the bed surrounded by the healing granites, Hatomi could hear her subordinates chattering excitedly outside. 'What are they so excited about?! It's an execution, not a party!' she wanted to yell, but decided not to. Who could blame them? Executions in Soul Society were so rare, and the release of the Sokyoku was even rarer, which would explain for their lack of empathy. If only she could be like them and be removed from the complications of Rukia's execution, maybe then she could get by today on a clearer conscience.

"It is almost noon; Kidanji should be here right about…now." The door opened just as she said this out loud to herself and in walked her lieutenant.

"It's time." He stated gravely, since he was the only one who understood her dilemma. "I have assembled the eight team leaders that you will need and they are waiting in the courtyard for you. Also, here is your haori…Shosui." She winced when he stressed the word awkwardly. Being called Shosui (Commander) made her heart throb in a bad way, so she wished he hadn't use that term. However, Hatomi also knew why he chose to; today was all about protocol and following the rules to the letter. So, for the second time in her life, Hatomi gingerly wore on the dark blue haori with the insignia of the Kido Corps on both sides of the lapels. The style was a bit different from the way her shishou used to wear it. The collar wasn't as high to accommodate her long hair and the gold trimmings were replaced with a light blue color. Of course since she is no where as tall as the former Commander, the length of the haori is considerably shorter. But overall, no one could miss the fact that she was the successor to the prodigious title as Grand Kido Chief. The only other time she'd worn the telling outerwear was during her inauguration ceremony, 20 years after the deflection of her master, Tessai Tsukabishi. After that, she'd never been comfortable carrying around such a heavy reminder of her esteemed captain; the burden of inheriting the Kido Corps had been enough.

"Your zanpakuto, Hatomi-sama." Kidanji also handed her Asami, who was in much better condition than she was. For the past several months, Asami has been recuperating from a big task that all Kido Commanders have to perform, which is maintaining the strength of the Sekkiseki stones which protects Seireitei. After this assignment, Hatomi's zapakuto has been drained of its reiastu and needed to be put aside to regenerate itself. Was it luck or ill fortune that today of all days, Asami was in tip top condition?

"Thank you." She situated the katana on her left hip and stared at her own reflection in the mirror. "Shishou's staff looked much better with this getup…and maybe the picture would look more correct if you are wearing a purple suit to look like Hachi-senpai." She meant to make a joke, but it only served to worsen her already low spirits. It was a reminder of how the kind vice-captain had also disappeared from her life over a decade ago.

"Ah…we should go. You still have to give instructions to the team." Kidanji advised instead of commenting on her statement. During the entire time that he's worked with Hatomi-sama, she'd rarely mention the two men who once held their current titles. It was a touchy subject, almost taboo, so for her to speak of them so casually spoke volumes about her emotional state.

"You are right. We have much to do." Turning away from the mirror, Hatomi took one last glance at a letter laying innocently on the bedside desk and walked purposefully out the door. Outside in the large courtyard she was greeted with the site of most of her subordinates standing on both side of the walkway in an organized fashion.

"Mizuro Shosui-sama, Yamanashi Fukushosui-dono." They chorused while bowing. Formality was never something she emphasized here at the kido divisions, and she could tell the terms were foreign to their lips. Normally, the rookies called her Hatomi-sensei until they are promoted to a team; only then could they address her as Hatomi-sama. The title of Commander seemed more fitting for her grandfather, who actually commands that entire army of Gotei 13.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I can't say things will get better after today, but we'll see. Please behave while the team leaders, Kidanji, and I are gone. That's all I ask." She was never much of a speech giving person, so things tended to be short and to the point. Obediently, all her members promised to follow her orders and left to carry out their duties. The only ones who remained were 8 black clothe figures. Unlike the outfit that her 4 subordinates wore when transferring Rukia to the Senzaikyu, which held no special purpose, the black and white getup this time was designed to protect the wearer from the massive energy they would be in close proximity to later. She was unsure why face covering was always a requirement for these garbs, but it has been a tradition of the Kido Corp long before she took command, and Hatomi never had the chance to ask her shishou. Obviously because no one had expected his deflection and her quick ascension to the top of the ranks.

Now with a big sigh, the current Kido Commander proceeded to explain the method of the Sokyoku's release to her team. Even though everyone present was highly experienced in kido and has very precise control of reiastu, this was too big of a mission to overlook. One small mistake, such as expelling too much or too little force, the wrong hand sign, even one millisecond differences in timing could have the technique backfiring on the spell-caster and the rest of the group. Imagine casting a spell that is meant to release an entity with the strength of 1 million zanpakutos on yourself. See, not so appealing. This is why it was crucial that everything went according to plan. First she showed everyone the proper hand signs, next she demonstrated the amount of reiryoku that accompanies each sign, and last was the explanation of her role during the whole process.

"The release of the Sokyoku is basically done in two separate steps. The first is the unbinding of its seal, which the eight of you are in charge of because it requires vast spirit energy. The next step is guiding the Sokyoku so that it attacks the right person and not everyone within the immediate area. This requires for Kidanji and I to feed it with our own reiastu. As you know, we have the most kido-compatible reiastu in all of Soul Society, which is how we got these positions. Since the Sokyoku is basically a creature manifested from an unprecedented amount of suppressed energy, it will only accept specific reiastu. Our spiritual energy will lure it by creating sort of a track leading towards Kuchiki Rukia, and the 'eating' of the Sokyoku is basically the execution itself. Understand?" Everyone nodded.

After the lengthy summary on the halberd, Hatomi felt a bit winded. Since they still had a couple of hours till the actual execution she dismissed the team with orders to rest and not conduct in any energy consuming activities. Even Kidanji was ordered to go rest, since she knew how hard he'd been pushing himself the past few days to heal her. To past her time, the female leader left the Kido Corp building and headed to a place that she'd avoided for the past 90 years; her parents grave.

The two tombstones were situated behind their old house, still cleanly kept by the servants from the Yamamoto clan. After their deaths, she had diligently washed and scrubbed the grime away from their resting places daily because it was her young way of remembering them. Contrary to the happy and carefree persona that she now portrays, Hatomi was not always living with smiles. For a while, her naïve mind had refused to let her move on by tormenting her dreams with images of her deceased parents, and with no one to guide her, the young girl had fell into deep depression. Luckily, Tsukabishi Tessai recruited her into the Kido Corps a few years later, and the depressing solitude was replaced with a sense of accomplishment and belonging. His subsequent deflection along with her senpai had left her feeling tragically alone again, as if the world was punishing her by taking away everyone she loved. This prompted her to stop visiting anyone or anything for a few decades. Durig that time, she lived only through memories and stopped creating new ones with those around her because of the fear of losing more close ones. It wasn't until Kidanji became her vice-commander and smashed down her wall that she opened herself to someone again. Now she was ready to come back to this nostalgic place which held memories of her childhood and parents.

It had been her idea to bury them under the cherry blossom trees that inhabited the majority of their backyard. One reason was because it had been her mother's favorite flower, evident by the number of trees she'd planted. Many of them have been planted long before Hatomi was even born. The second reason was because this yard had been the sole place for family time. Looking around the wide space she could still envision a young blue haired girl giggling in her mother's lap as her father showed her some tricks with a katana. The mother and daughter sat beneath the trees, gathering the blossoms around them to make a crown fit for the girl's mop of azure hair while the husband horribly attempted a similar one for his wife. Laughter, harmony, love, these were the words to describe her perfect childhood, but as with everything seemingly 'perfect', fate shattered the bliss with a dose of reality to the child's heart. The sight of the bruised floral crown atop her mother's grave elicited an aching feeling to the heart and a soft sob from a now older Hatomi. She remembered that crown of flower perfectly…because it was the solo object that she was holding when her grandfather told her about their deaths two days later. As she clutched the floral piece in her trembling hand, with a child's innocence, she looked at their covered body and refused to acknowledge the fact that they were gone. It was that innocence that haunted her at night when she ran crying to her parents' room, only to find their room cold and void of their comforting presence. The same innocence created dolls that she pretended were them, giving the stuffed toys the doting names of 'tou-chan' and 'kaa-chan'. She never minded that they never replied. Even though a surrounding kido barrier kept it alive all these years, the once beautiful ring of blossoms had wilted along with her happiness. The day it was placed on the grave had been the last time she'd gotten close to any Sakura blossoms.

Hatomi did not tell Kidanji about the real reason why she'd reacted that way to Kuchiki Byakuya's bankai, mainly because it meant retelling a story that she'd rather forget. Seeing all the petal-like blades scattered around her had pulled her back to times when she'd once been enchanted with the same display in her backyard with her family. 'Will I always have the same reaction every time he uses his zanpakuto?' she wondered. As her mind wandered back to the man who had come so close to killing her, she settled herself in-between the two graves and began her story to her deceased parents, hoping that in the end they could forgive her for her long absence and offer her some sound advice.

"It started the day he found me in Rukongai…"

-------- -- --------- ---- -----

Byakuya realized that he and Senbonzakura have been quite violent lately, as this was the fourth person who has dropped in a bloody mess due to his onslaught in the past week, the other three being the ryoka boy, the blue hair minx, and the Shiba man. When had the tables turned so that he was now the enemy, making everyone wants to take him down? He was hardly bothered though, since neither four were a challenge, nor would their absence be missed. It was just troublesome that he had to waste time dealing with them. Admittedly, Renji had done better than Byakuya had expected, but that was as far as his respect for the vice-captain went. It was a pity that he had displayed such potential for such a worthless cause.

Turning away from the body of his lieutenant, Byakuya continued his trek towards the Sokyoku Hill, where Rukia and the other captains were. When he arrived, only a few of the captains were present, which made him suspicious. There was a direct order from the Chambers for all captains to be present for precaution purposes, so the lack of their attendance irked the Rokubantai Taicho. As he neared the group, Rukia's position beneath the execution stand caught his attention but he quickly looked away, for the docile expression in her eyes resembled Hisana's far too much. The captain knew it was cruel to not acknowledge her, knew it would not allow Rukia to die in peace, but today he was indulging in selfishness. In exchange for her sadness, he would gain self control and numbness. If his sight strayed to his sister-in-law, the resolve that he'd built up might become undone and now was not the time to regret his decision; he hoped Hisana would understand.

In the manner that is expected of a captain and a noble lord, Byakuya stood seemingly unaffected next to Ise Nanao, and allowed no conflicting emotions to show on his aristocratic face. He watched as the Sotaicho address Rukia and ask for her last words. Then he inwardly frowned when that special privilege was used to request a safe return of her friends to the human world. Even till the end, Rukia is still so naïve. His slated eyes wandered around the scene as the Sotaicho was lying to his adopted sister and Unohana was voicing the true intentions to her fukutaicho. Soon, Byakuya could barely register her words. His intense line of sight was then reserved for the robed figures walking towards them from the distance. 'It can't be….' he surmised in his thoughts, but his eyes told him differently. There was not a single person in Soul Society with that distinct reiastu or unique colored hair; it _had _to be her. There, in the middle of the procession, was the woman who had been haunting his dreams with her laughter and suggestive touches. She was the one who rid him of his only chance to see his wife by replacing Hisana's midnight blue eyes with deep forest green, short ebony hair with abundance of flowing sapphire, and soft smiles with mischievous grins. It was the same female that disrupted his perfectly well life by igniting his fury and challenging his authority, driving him to rid the world of her troublesome presence.

But why then, cursed fate, if he hated her so much, does he feel relieved that she had not died? As if her being alive and in front of him was the most natural thing and that Senbonzakura hadn't sliced her to pieces. Even the guilt that he wasn't aware that he'd been carrying was melting off as she neared. Aside from the extreme paleness and lack of passion in her eyes, she did not look like the bloody corpse from four days ago. In fact, the only major change was the blue haori she was wearing, which has the insignia of the…...his eyes opened wide and his tall frame grew rigid.

"Kidoshu Soshi, Mizuro Hatomi, we are glad you could make it today." Byakuya heard Yamamoto Sotaicho confirm his realization. [A/N: Kidoshu Sochi=Kido Corps Commander] After Hatomi properly greeted the commander of Gotei 13, her tired eyes traveled down the line of captains and landed first on Kyoraku Shunsui, then immediately there was life in the orbs again.

"Shunsui-sensei, it's been a while." She gave the 8th division leader a warm smile.

"Ah, Hatomi-chan, you are looking beautiful as always, a bit pale though." Kyoraku replied with concern.

"I have been compromised the last few days, but I am fine now." Byakuya caught the quick glance she threw in his direction.

"Then I'm glad you are feeling better. Wouldn't want our precious Hatomi-chan to be sick for too long." This time it was Shunsui who offered a wide smile. The familiarity between the two further shocked Byakuya and he felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. It was as if he knew next to nothing about this woman again, since just when he thought he'd finally discover the truth, she unlocks another mystery about her past. Her secrecy he now understood, because the Kido Corps was a section under the command of only the Chambers; her excellence in spells and reiastu manipulation is now justified; he could also see why she'd been unafraid of him, given that technically she was equal or even superior to him in rank. Yet, the question still remains about why the Hachibantai Taicho and even the Sotaicho is so closed to her.

Her green eyes continued their survey, passing the 8th division lieutenant and locking squarely with his own gray ones. He waited for her to say something nasty, seeing as how he'd tried to kill her four days ago, but she said nothing. Instead, her stare was a bit blank and uncaring, which succeeded in bringing forth a more uncomfortable sensation within him. Sooner than expected, Hatomi turned her attention elsewhere, more specifically the airborne prisoner she would soon be executing indirectly.

'Rukia, I'm sorry…' she tried to channel the thought to her friend through the expressions of her eyes. Although Rukia nodded in understanding, it didn't help ease the guilt from building. Life was unfair in many ways. Why else would it force friends to be on opposite enemy lines? Perhaps it was not too late to change her course of action and the outcome of the day, if she just - 'No, I have to do this, there is no other option.' She crushed the lingering thought and steeled her resolve. With a firm nod to her 9 subordinates, they got into position for the releasing of the Sokyoku.

When the moment came, synchronized hand signs began to form by the 8 men standing next to the barrier's ropes, while Hatomi and Kidanji recited the accompanying incantation. With her eyes closed, the Kido Corps commander couldn't see the huge blasts of reiastu pouring out from around her, but she could definitely feel it. The pressure was stifling and only worsened as the ropes around the halberd unwinds to leak the energy from the Sokyoku. She wanted to stop the words from pouring out of her mouth, because that would end this entire process, but her sense of duty would not allow it. She'd gone too far to go back.

It was a twisted world, she realized, when the Kikou, the ultimate form of the Sokyoku, made its magnificent appearance. Brilliant colors were blazing around it, even though many would think it was just a bright orange, and the intensity of its aura was both oppressive and soothing at the same time. It was cruel to say, but Hatomi was glad such an opportunity was granted to witness the manifestation of this god. 'How could something so beautiful be so deadly?' she thought of both the Sokyoku and Kuchiki Byakuya's zanpakuto.

Once released, the flaming phoenix-like entity sought after a target to absorb reiastu from, and it would've chosen the Sotaicho, because he had the highest level, if Hatomi and Kidanji didn't satiate its hunger with their own reiryoku. An odd sensation filled her as it removed large amounts of spirit energy from her being. With their combined forces, the two leaders of the Kido Corps guided the Kikou's attention back to Kuchiki Rukia. Her rebellious side griped and complained as the bird got into the ultimate position to perform the execution, right in front of Rukia. 'Do something, do something! You can't possibly let her die like this. Save her Hatomi!' her subconscious urged impatiently; it took all her willpower to ignore it. 'I can't! Why must it be me?' she argued back. While she had an internal debate, the Kikou flew forward to pierce into the female shinigami's soul as everyone watched on in warped fascination. As the distance between the Kikou and Rukia diminished inch by inch, Hatomi's instincts screamed for her to stop it, yet she did nothing except close her eyes and pray for a miracle. Moments passed yet no scream of pain could be heard.

"I-Ichigo!" Hatomi's and all the witnesses' eyes flew open at that exclamation from Rukia. True to her words, Kurosaki Ichigo was indeed stopping the Kikou with his large zanpakuto, which in itself is inpossible to comprehend. Despite the severity of the situation, a wide smile broke out on her face when the Kido Commander saw the human boy for the second time in her life. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when the firebird let out a loud wail and moved back to prepare for a second hit. Rukia could be heard screaming to Ichigo to leave and that he could not block a second onslaught.

Rukia was right; a human could not possibly stop one, let alone two, attack from the all-powerful Sokyoku, especially since it was emitting such powerful killing intent. Hatomi could feel it clearly, the burning fury and singeing energy that was waiting to be unleashed on whoever stood in its path, even the pull on her reiastu was lessening because it was hungry for Ichigo's unique one. She knew they would die if the entity performed one last assault, and deep inside, she wished the courage to help them would ignite at this moment. Juushiro-sensei said he would take care of it, and all she had to do was hold back the Sokyoku to buy him time, but _where _was he? What if he didn't make it in time, did she have the power to protect the two of them? Hatomi wasn't sure if she wanted to take such a risk.

'You mustn't let this happen, Hatomi-sama. You have the power to help them…by letting me help you.' A surprisingly soft voice, one that has been absent for a while, offered. 'Asami! You're…' how long has it been since she'd heard from her zanpakuto? Several decades, she was sure, but now Asami was calling out to her again. 'Use me to help you, Hatomi-sama…' Asami's tranquil and soothing tenor faded out as it retreated back into the confines of Hatomi's soul. 'Asami, thank you for giving me the push I needed…' this was her last thought before she called out,

"Bankai…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. Big time skip that passes through all of ichigo's fights and stuff because this story does not revolve around Ichigo and Aizen's deflection, but instead it's about Hatomi and Byakuya. Plus keep in mind that my aim is to NOT retell every aspect of Tite Kubo's story, instead I highlight some parts that I think was important and try to incorporate Byakuya and Hatomi into those parts. Everything else will be briefly summarized.

2. As you can see, this was a more serious chapter, and we have a side of Hatomi that is more…somber…than her usual spunky personality. I think it's fitting because this is the time where a lot of fights are happening and everyone is concentrating on winning so her humor wouldn't really fit well into the plot. Also, she has a big duty to perform, and a position to uphold, so that should explain her OOCness. Is it even possible for an OC to be OOC???? Hahaha it kinda feels like it…weird…

3. I know I said that the "Rescue Rukia Arc" will end with chapter 8, but as you can see…its not finished hahaha….but for sure for sure for sure chapter 9 is it! Chapter 8 pt.2 is already long…and to finish this arc would take at least another 7-8k of words, so I decided to just make it its own chapter.

4. Now that her identity is revealed, I bet a bunch of you are going like "::slaps forehead:: DUHHHH"…which is good =). Very nice try in guessing Royal Guard though yuzuki0429, you were the only one who attempted, no one else cared =(!

5. There wasn't much talking in this chapter, mostly inner thoughts and such, sorry if it bore anyone. Talking comes next chapter!

6. If you consider the description in this chapter, this makes Hatomi around Byakuya's age, maybe a couple of decades younger in Shinigami age, because she was a teenager when Tessai left with Urahara and Yoruchi.

That's all i can think of, if there's any question or displeasures please review and voice them! Also leave a comment on whether you would like longer chapters but later updates or short chapters but earlier posts!!

Love,

RainxDrops

P.S Into IchigoxOC stories??? Visit Tara-AnimeGirl for her story! It's wonderful, I definitely recommend it! She spoils me with quick updates, so if more people read it, faster updates! Us OC writers must support each other! =)


	10. Chapter 9

Pre-chapter A/N: 2 weeks since my last update! Um...that's not _too _bad is it?? I have no other excuse besides 'school is ridiculous and I have lots of homework' =/. I try writing during breaks between classes but it just doesn't work that well. Either way, I apologize and will try updating sooner!

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach...I wouldn't need to go to college to get a degree in Biology T.T. Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach, probably majored in 'Anime-ology' and passed with flying colors.

Lets RECAP! : Um lets see....Hatomi is currently about to reveal her Bankai to help Ichigo and Rukia from being eaten by a huge bird...and Byakuya? He's just being 'high n' mighty' by glaring at them with much hatred! Now on to numberrrrrrr NINE!

**Chapter 9_**

"Bankai…" this was spoken by an unfamiliar voice, which was no surprise to Ichigo, since the majority of the shinigami in this Soul Society were no acquaintances of his. Yet, the word itself placed him on high alert. Yoruichi-san had just finished training him for the same stage release, and now one of these bastards were going to use their own ultimate technique on him, at the same time a huge firebird is raging towards him too! If this didn't kill him, he didn't know what could.

"Kohaku Asami!" was the completed command. Ichigo was expecting pain, indescribable pain that would scorch his soul and kill him along with Rukia, yet nothing of the sort happened. 'What the hell…' Bright lights were everywhere, as if the fiery inferno from the Sokyoku wasn't sufficient enough to blind everyone already, and Ichigo could make out the mixing of blue and orange in front of him. Soon his amber eyes adjusted to the intensity of the brightness and he could see two things: first was the sight of two huge birds clawing and attacking each other with their enormous wings and talons, second was the presence of a woman in the center of the semi-translucent blue bird, controlling it. 'Insane woman,' this was his first thought, yet he couldn't help but feel awed by the beauty of the scene. Why she was trying to help him, Ichigo wasn't sure, but the teen felt a sense of worry mingle with adrenaline as it became apparent that her creature was being overpowered by the larger and more powerful phoenix. Never one to let people fight his battles for him, Ichigo raced towards the climax of the battle to aid her, determined to save Rukia like he'd promised. The heat intensified as he drew nearer, and a wayward thought on how she could endure such force crossed his mind.

"Ichigo! Bakamono! Don't go in there!" he could hear Rukia yell from her floating position. What did she expect him to do? Stand there and let some stranger fight for him? Nonsense.

Just when he was about to reach the two creatures though, the woman suddenly drew back quickly and her bird almost collided with him as it retreated.

"Hey watch it!" Ichigo yelled at her, which made she turned back around to respond. He caught the blueness of her hair, but couldn't make out the weird color of her eyes because of the aura that surrounded her. She was pretty though, he realized.

"Back up you idiot!" was her urgent order. At her command, Ichigo took several steps backward to see what would happen. Before his eyes, he saw her bankai dispel when the ethereal animal shrunk to form a regular katana again. When this process was completed, her body lunged forward to fall over in exhaustion, but he was already there to catch her. As he gathered her shorter fame next to his larger one, together they watched the Sokyoku fly towards them in extreme frustration.

"I hope I brought him enough time…" his female companion whispered, but of course Ichigo didn't know who 'him' was or what on earth she was talking about.

"Who-"

"Finally!" her outburst cut off his question. Instead of elaborating, she pointed to the incoming creature. Ichigo became even more confused when ropes from below started to surround the bird, halting its movement. Following the line down to the ground, he saw two captains standing behind a shield connected to the ropes.

"What are they doing?" he wondered out loud.

"They are going to destroy it." She sounded very excited about the prospect of the Sokyoku's destruction, a little too excited, he concluded when he saw a wicked smile donned on her face. Like she promised, it was quite a show as the power transmitting through the ropes from the two captains was great enough that it destroyed the Kikou almost instantly upon contact. The creature seemingly burst apart.

"Anou, who are you?" Ichigo asked offhandedly while they admired the display of leftover colors swirling in the sky.

"Mizuro Hatomi, but now is hardly the time to play meet and greet Ichigo. Your task isn't finished yet." How she knew his name or 'his task', Ichigo would never find out; but something about her, maybe the fact that she'd sort of saved his life, told him she was an ally. Foregoing his interrogation on her identity, Ichigo looked down at the shinigamis gathered below and saw several glares reserved for him, his new friend, and the two captains.

"Kuso. We're surrounded." This intelligent observation earned him a painful knock on the forehead by said new friend. "Itai!! What the hell was that for woman?!"

"Of course we are surrounded! How did you expect this would all end? That you could just carry Rukia off into the sunset and live happily ever after?? Baka!" Well if she put it that way…of course his statement would sound stupid! To stop from making a bigger fool of himself, Ichigo picked her up and moved them backwards to stand atop the execution stand.

"Hatomi! Are you okay?" Rukia called up at them.

"Hai. A bit exhausted though."

"You know each other???" his orange eyes darted back and forth between the two female shinigamis.

"No, I just got bored and decided to switch sides so I can use bankai for fun…Of course we know each other! Why else would I help you?" This was spoken in the same impatient and reprimanding tone by Hatomi. Ichigo could've sworn her eyes were itching to roll. Was she always so jibe-prone? He wondered.

As his eyes scanned around, the teen rationally decided that he should first destroy this execution stand in case things don't end in their favor. That way, at least they won't get eaten by a big bird again.

"What are you doing?!" the two chorused together when he started to swing his blade with the wrapping. 'Women, seriously, must they question everything guys do? We know what we're doing!' Of course Ichigo was too smart to say this out loud; even when she's floating so precariously in the air like that, Rukia is still dangerous in her own mysterious way.

"It's my turn to have some fun and break some things!" Leave it to a guy to make a game out of a serious situation! When his blade finally stabbed into the lintel, Hatomi realized he was not joking about destroying their foot stand. She also found out that his reiastu alone was enough to pierce through the sacred stone and break it apart. For several moments she wobbled unsteadily atop the beam while bits and pieces of the Sokyoku stand broke off and plummeted to the ground below. The dust cleared, and standing there in such a heroic pose was Ichigo with a hanging Rukia at his side while Hatomi looked like a useless sidekick. 'Of course…the guy always gets credit for saving the day.' She thought depressingly.

"So Mr. I-Saved-Rukia, what do you plan on doing now in front of all these nice people." She used her hand to present their stunned audience to the fearless boy.

"Yes Ichigo, enlighten us with your master plan." The hanging Rukia looked up at him with a worried expression. Oddly, Hatomi realized, they looked very well together in that position; with her dangling like a weightless doll on his hip while he exuded self-confidence on his ability to save them all. Perhaps this _was_ a 'star-crossed lovers' story and they just didn't know it. Her rebellious mind brought up the fact that a more ill-fated pair would be her and Kuchiki Byakuya. 'I must be insane for even thinking about such a ridiculous notion. Me and him? Yeah right…' even as she thought this, her emerald eyes were seeking out his figure below, and they found him staring intently at Kurosaki Ichigo. He'd been surprised to see her alive and kicking, she knew that much was for sure, but his reaction had ended there. She was no longer worth his time it seemed. And damn it, why did that anger her?

"-run." Hatomi caught the end of Ichigo's reply to Rukia's question. Perhaps she missed out on the elaborate explanation of his plan, because the one word she caught didn't seem like such a good option.

"How do you expect to run when Nii-sama is watching us like a hawk?!" Okay, so that really is his ingenious escape route. The kid is denser than she thought.

"Correct Rukia. Your brother is watching _him_ like an obsessive hawk." Hatomi pointed at Ichigo for emphasis. "We no longer matter, at least not until Byakuya is done skinning Ichigo alive, cutting off every muscle on his body with millions of pretty pink blades, and scattering the remains to different corners of the world." This statement was followed by a sweet smile which made the boy, who might be skinned and…decapitated, blanch.

"Rukia…how did you come to know her again?" he whispered conspiratorially.

"Long story…" came the weary reply. Though Rukia had to admit that her Kido Corps Commander friend had a point; Nii-sama's cold and focused eyes were reserved only for the orange haired human.

"How about this, I'll take Ruki-" some yells of pain interrupted Hatomi's suggestion. Further away from the main scene, her subordinates were dropping like flies, even Kidanji, all because a tall red-haired man was forcing his way through.

"HEY FAKE EYEBROWS! What on earth are you doing?! That's my people!" she screamed down at him. Renji stopped his assault and looked around at the robed men.

"Is this what you meant when you said we might be on the same side?!" he yelled back.

"Uh…yeah?" She had no clue what he was talking about, but if it meant more allies, then sure.

"AND MY EYESBROWS AREN'T FAKE!" Renji couldn't help but add, though there wasn't any anger in his voice. Despite their sticky predicament, Hatomi let out a tiny laugh, glad that there were still decent people in the world.

"Hey Renji! You want to finally do something useful?!" Ichigo joined their long distant conversation. Renji gave a reproaching look, but was curious nevertheless about his possible task. "Can you hold onto this for me while I take care of things here?" He was of course referring to Rukia as 'this', which did not go well with said item. Before any word could leave her mouth though, Rukia felt herself being lifted above his sun-kissed head. 'No! No! No!'

"Ichigo you idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" Hatomi could hear the desperation in the man-handled female's voice. Normally, her feminist side would kick in to defend those of her kind, but it was much too amusing to see what the boy intended to do with his makeshift throwing projectile. This might be the last funny thing she sees before they face the army of angry death gods below. So when Rukia went flying downwards at the speed of light into the arms of Abarai fukutaicho, while screaming manically, Hatomi had to cover her mouth from giving in to endless laughter, which of course would ruin the thick tension. Mirth quickly left though, when a tugging feeling on her shirt-back signified that Ichigo was going to give her the same treatment.

"This one too Renji!!!" the orange-head called out to his friend, who was yelling at him for the deadly throw a few seconds back.

"Wait a minute, damn it put me down, put me down you bastard!!!" Unlike the compliant Rukia, Hatomi was kicking and thrashing around wildly. She came here to fight, not run away!

"Stop moving will you?!" It took quite some effort, but Ichigo finally got her positioned over his body so that he could transfer her to Renji. Too bad for him, she had other plans. Right before he could shoot her off, Ichigo received a painful kick to the back of his head. But it was too late, for he'd already released his grip on her.

"AHhhhHH!!" Hatomi soared back first downwards at breakneck speed, but something was wrong she could tell, because in her peripheral vision the outline of Renji holding Rukia could be seen. 'But that would mean he threw me in the wrong direction!!!!' she concluded frantically. Only two possible outcomes could happen now. One, if she was lucky, she'd land in the arms of Shunsui or Juushiro-sensei and not die. Or two, if karma decides to take a go at her life again, she'd land in the arms of hard solid earth and the last thing she would hear is the lovely sound of her bones breaking. Judging from the look of horror on the stupid human boy's face, Hatomi guessed that her resting place would be the ground of Sokyoku Hill.

'I, the great Mizuro Hatomi, the 8th Commander of the Kido Corps, 15th Head of the one person Mizuro Clan, and would be 10th Head of the Yamamoto Clan, will die today in glory because a human ryoka threw me straight into-' Something soft? Hands, she concluded, surprised. Strong masculine hands, if the size and grip of the appendages on her hips were anything to go by. 'Hands…with…oh Kami, are those white gloves??' The female was not sure which of the two outcomes she predicted earlier did this fall under. Yes, it was luck that death did not find her, but karma was still evil by sending her right into Kuchiki Byakuya's deadly grip.

"Mizuro Hatomi." His sharp breath made her shiver while his touch seeped warmness into her body, but she refused to let it affect her composure. On instinct, she tried freeing from his grasp, but it only tightened reflexively. Trapped in the awkward position, both fugitively and literally, Hatomi did the only thing that would relieve some frustration.

"If you do not die by the end of the day, I'll kill you myself kid!" She yelled while shaking her fist at the standing figure on the tall stand. Ichigo could be seen going pale at her threat. 'It's her fault for kicking me and changing my aim!' This opinion was kept to himself though.

"Byakuya, let me go." She tried ordering since their proximity was starting to bother her. Since when was it normal for the head of the Kuchiki clan to hold a woman so possessively by the hips? Never, is the answer, unless said woman was the female counterpart to that title, and Hatomi was definitelynot Mrs. Kuchiki.

"If let free, you will continue wrecking havoc, but I think you have done enough damage already. So why would I do something foolish like that?" Each word was accompanied by tiny caresses of his expelling breaths on her neck and she hated how that, along with his low tenor, was wrecking havoc on _her_. It was time for some quick thinking so he would leave her alone. The sound of physical contacts occurring in the distance gave her the perfect alibi.

"Maybe because Kurosaki Ichigo is over there fighting a bunch of lieutenants while you are here doing nothing." She knew this would get him moving, and her logic did not fail. Surprisingly though, when Byakuya moved to flash step away, Hatomi caught his arm quickly.

"Can't you just let them go?" Her crystal green eyes seemed to be pleading with him. Outwardly his handsome face did not show any reaction to the question, but his granite eyes were glazed with uncertainty. For a second, she thought there was hope, but it was quickly diminished when Byakuya pushed her hand away.

"No; my duty is to punish miscreants, like you, who break the laws of Soul Society. Though, I do not think you had learned the lesson the first time." His implied threat of teaching her the lesson a second time was not lost to Hatomi. 'No thank you very much, arrogant jerk.'

"Fine, go and fight him then. You will lose. Obviously he has unparalleled capabilities and potentials; most of it is probably untapped. Perhaps you will be the lucky one to tap into them." He sneered at her certainty, but as soon as his arm was released, Byakuya was half way across the open space in a matter of seconds. She heard the clashing of their blades, and moments later saw the sudden ruptures of their reiastus in the distance. 'I hope you beat some sense into him Ichigo.'

"Just because Kuchiki let you go, don't think it's going to be that easy for you to escape Mizuro." A cold voice said from behind her. Hatomi turned to see a familiar short woman in a captain haori glaring at her.

"Who said I wanted to escape? Plus, if I did, I doubt you would prove an obstacle Soifon. My shunpo had always bested yours." She answered lightly and the Niibantai Taicho rewarded her with an attempted kick to the head for the haughty comment. 'Oh kami, good thing I never skipped out on taijutsu training when I was younger.' Hatomi thought as she ducked the deadly kick.

"Soifon! That's the Kido Corps Commander that you are attacking." Ukitake warned the female captain.

"Commander or not, a traitor is a traitor. That goes the same for you Ukitake." Soifon replied frostily. The white haired man was a bit taken back by the animosity in her tone.

"Then there is not helping it. We'll just have to fight you; don't we Juushiro-sensei?" Hatomi threw a glance at her former mentor and reached for her blade.

"Matte Hatomi, you're in no condition to fight, go while you still can." He advised.

"No one is getting away." An imposing voice contradicted. Everyone fixed their attention to the oldest shinigami, who up until now has remained silent.

"Ojii-sama…" Hatomi whispered. She knew that sooner or later she would have to face his wrath. Surprisingly though, there was no fear residing within her. 'I did the right thing, I have no regret.'

"Soifon Taicho, I trust that you will be able to handle the Kido Commander. You are granted permission to do anything necessary to deal with her. As for you two," he addressed his former top students, "I will put you disgraceful children in your places."

"Oh hoho, he's serious. Well, have fun Hatomi-chan! We'll catch up later. Let's go Ukitake." When both Kyoraku's lieutenant and the Sotaicho flash stepped away to chase after the fleeing captains, Hatomi was left alone with the two female captains of Gotei 13. The odds were of course against her, but somehow Hatomi knew that Unohana taicho would not be participating in this fight. Considering her profession, the healer rarely engaged in battles that would prove counterproductive to the cause of minimizing injuries. Still, that left the ill-tempered Onmitsukido madam to take care of.

"You shouldn't furrow your brows so much, it might get stuck there." This comment made the Ops' commander seethe in barely controlled anger.

"Soifon, you're still as irritable as before. I guess becoming a captain and taking over the Onmitsukido did not help your personality much." Hatomi continued amusedly.

"You act like the Kido Corps is so high and mighty. The only reason why you got that position is because the former commander was also a traitor of Soul Society. It seems that the Kido Corps has some loyalty issues." Oh so that's how she wanted to play.

"If my memory doesn't fail me, Niibantai Taicho-san, I clearly remember a young girl who had a bad case of hero-worship for her own Onmitsukido Commander, the same woman who deflected from Soul Society at the same time my predecessor did. Did she say goodbye to you like my shisou did to me? Or were you abandoned without a single word?" The low blow left a bad taste in her mouth, but Hatomi needed to break the woman's resolve.

"Kisama…" the captain grounded out. People always fought worst when their composure is compromised, and currently Hatomi needed all the advantages she can get. Then the fighting began as Soifon striked at her with many physical attacks. Some made contacts, but most were dodged by Hatomi's fast movements. One well aimed kick to the stomach though sent her flying a few meters away and succeeded in opening a wound that had not healed from Byakuya's cut. Admittedly, Soifon had evolved into a skilled warrior who no longer fought the way she used to, which made it hard to predict her movements. The captain then took advantage of Hatomi's pained condition to dash at her again to begin the next series of kicks and hand slices. Before she could reach though, Hatomi was up and ready to fight. The captain's subsequent incoming kick was aimed at her head, and she would've raised her left arm to block it had someone else not beat her to the move. A tanned color hand was gripping Soifon's extended foot in front of her face.

"Yoruichi!" both exclaimed at the same time when they saw the owner of said hand.

"Long time no see girls." With a careless flick of the hand, the newcomer released Soifon's leg, which caused her to leap a couple of steps back. Hatomi took this moment to regard the woman who she hadn't seen for a long time. Purple hair (though much longer than before), golden cat eyes, tall slim figure, and dark exotic looks. Yes, this was indeed Shihouin Yoruichi.

"I thought it might be you when Orihime-chan said they came here with a cat, Yoruichi-san. I'm glad I was not wrong." She gave a happy smile which Yoruichi returned.

"Ah, I thought I'd come along with them and visit a couple of friends here. Wasn't expecting this much commotion though." This was a white lie of course, because they all knew rescuing a prisoner was not fun and games.

"I'm surprised a traitor like you even has friends left here, seeing how you can not be trusted." Soifon joined the reunion with malice.

"Not happy to see your senpai, Soifon? The years have made you bitter I see."

"Bitter? Hardly, I'm just more realistic. It was actually beneficial for me that you left."

"Souka. So little Soifon has grown up. I don't suppose you want to prove that over these years, you've become stronger than me? The look in your eyes say you are itching to land a hit on me." There were a lot of things Hatomi wanted to ask the older woman, but it was obvious that she would be busy dealing with her own past.

"I don't have to prove it; I already know it's true." Soifon jeered snidely.

"Alright then, follow me and we'll see how true that really is." Using the speed that she is famous for, Yoruichi left Sokyoku hill in all but one step. Soifon would've followed immediately had she not remember the Sotaicho's instructions to handle Mizuro Hatomi. Lucky for her, there was still one person left to hand the task over to.

"Unohana taicho, you-"

"Hai, I understand. I will see to Mizuro-san." Soifon was a bit skeptical at the Yonbantai taicho's choice of words, since the connotation could go either way, but her anxiety to fight Yoruichi overrode that skepticism. With a curt nod, she too flash stepped away. Hatomi watched her leave before facing the last captain.

"Unohana taicho, you do not want to fight, and neither do I. But I have to follow my own instinct, and right now it's saying to bypass you and go help Kurosaki Ichigo." She admitted.

"Iie. Your instinct does not want you to help the ryoka. Your main goal is to help Kuchiki Rukia, is it not?" reasoned Unohana in a calm voice.

"Hai. But to me, the two bares no difference since he also wants to save her."

"That is understandable. But in light of the situation, there is a matter that I must see to, which I think might help with your cause as well as clear up some confusion. Will you come with me?" the healer offered. A part of Hatomi wanted to decline because the battle between Byakuya and Ichigo was starting to emit very dangerous energies, but rationality reasoned that Unohana would not offer something that would not be beneficial to both sides. In the end, reason won over curiosity.

"I'll come, mainly because even if I said no, you would've found a way to bring me along, willingly or not." The older woman only responded to this statement with a soft smile. Together they gathered up the injured people and left the Sokyoku Hill, where Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo were starting to create massive destruction on.

'Ichigo, I'm counting on you. And damn it Byakuya, don't you die either.'

-------- -- -- ---------- --- ------------- ---

Cold and sinister: these were the perfect words to describe the atmosphere within the residential area for the members of Central 46. Cold because a sheet of ice was covering a large amount of area, courtesy of the Juubantai Taicho's bankai, and sinister because two men were looking down at Hitsugaya Toshiro's injured body with warped fascination and shrewd smirks. When the three women entered the spacious room, this was the scene that greeted them.

Hatomi had never met Aizen Sousuke until today, but her first impression of him told her enough about his character. Behind his bespectacled eyes and ordinary looks was an ominous aura that did not sit well with her while Ichimaru Gin with his foxy grin and closed eyes still elicit an uncomfortable shiver throughout her body. Tension rose as the mastermind behind the current wrong doings in Soul Society revealed to them his true intentions and manipulations.

"What do you expect to gain from betraying Soul Society, Aizen Sousuke?" Unohana taicho asked scornfully after his confessions.

"How can I betray something that I never had loyalties to in the first place? Since the beginning of my existence as a shinigami, I always knew that I was destined for more. Shinigamis will forever be limited by the laws and regulation of this world; I was determined to break that limit to become something greater. When I stumbled upon the idea of hollowfication, it merely confirmed my resolve." the brown haired man admitted easily.

"Hollowfication…!" It was a word she knew well, despite her inability to grasp the theory. Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san, Tessai-sama, and Hachi-senpai all deserted their homes because of that cursed word. "Then the incident over 100 years ago, where numerous captains and vice-captains were accused of obtaining hollow powers, and Urahara Kisuke was condemned for experimenting 'Hollowfication' on them, that was never the truth. It was you. You framed all of them!" The simmering fire that has been burning from within her suddenly ignited and was fueled by her growing anger. 'I lost a huge part of my life because this sadistic man wanted to become a god!' she realized.

"Bingo." Aizen did nothing to hide his satisfaction with the outcome of things. "The end of this charade is coming soon and the most wonderful part is that you are here as well Hatomi-san." The three women were surprised by his off-topic statement, especially the owner of said name.

"How do you know of me?" she asked him cautiously.

"I don't just know of you, in actuality I know much about you. Mizuro Hatomi, Kido Corps Commander for the past 70 years, also the only granddaughter of the Sotaicho himself. But that is not all, is it? Your zanpakuto, Asami, is also the strongest Kido-base zanpakuto in existence. Its affinity to reiastus and its ability to manipulate almost all types of spells is even more powerful than my own blade. _You _have always been a big part of my plan, Commander." He admitted with a villainous grin.

"That is impossible! I have never met you in my whole life." Obviously they were not on the same page for 'acceptable interactions'; since he'd been stalking her and she'd been unaware of his presence.

"That is the point, Hatomi-san. The reason why you've been isolated from the rest of Seireitei, more specifically from me, is precisely because of your ability to sense even the slightest disruption in the spiritual air. You would've eventually discovered the hypnosis I've placed on everyone. I can't have that now, can I?" Aizen responded easily as if the answer was apparent to everyone but her.

"Then why have you 'allowed' me to come in contact with so many people these past few weeks, if my absence is as important as you say."

"Because you are the final key, and I mean this literally, to completing this entire scheme. I needed you become involved with Kuchiki Rukia's execution so that you will be present during the finale. Having the Central 46 order you around these pass few weeks did just that. Ah here, I'm sure this should ring the proverbial bell." From his sleeves he pulled out a familiar black box, the exact one that she'd seen a century ago, and her eyes widen reflexively at the sight. 'It can't be…how did he find that!?'

"Judging from your reaction, I'm sure you know exactly what this is."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Curse her betraying eyes for giving away the secret! Maybe she could bluff her way out…

"Oh? I can see some truth in that, perhaps because you do not know its true purpose. Let me explain it to you then. Urahara Kisuke created a technique to combine and bury matter into the soul because he wanted to hide the Hougyoku before he left Soul Society. The soul he chose was Kuchiki Rukia. But, every genius scientist knows that to create something, you must have a way to reverse its effects. The item locked in here is the reversal piece. With it, I can then remove the Hougyoku from Kuchiki Ruki,a since the execution to destroy her soul has failed. My investigations have pinpointed that you were the person he chose to seal this box. Your unique reiryoku is the only thing that will open this box. Of course you already knew this detail, since it was your life force that locked it in the first place. Am I wrong, Hatomi-san?"

All his analyses were correct, and she hated him for knowing so much about her life. 'Ever heard of privacy Mr. Sousuke?'

Undeniably, a hundred years ago, she'd been instructed by her hurried master to become bound to that box…

_Flashback_

The blaring sounds of the emergency alarm woke the young girl up immediately. Never in all her years as a shinigami has such a loud alarm rung. From inside the confines of her room, Hatomi could see the running footsteps of her fellow corps members, she even caught a few passing sentences.

"Tsukabishi-sama and Fukukidosho…gone since last night…"

"Punished by the Central 46 Chambers…escaped!"

'Shishou??' Despite the chaotic situation, the girl knew those combinations of words did not mean something good. Anxiety to figure out what happened filled her as she rushed towards the door, only to be pulled back before making it pass the threshold. A black clothe figure was the culprit who'd halted her departure.

"Hatomi, don't worry, it is me." Hearing his voice gave her relief.

"Tessai-sama! Why are you dressed like this? Just now I heard the others say that you escaped from-"

"There's not enough time to explain everything. I need you to help me with one last thing Hatomi." The word 'last' implied an unnecessary sense of finality that she did not understand.

"Hai, of course. What is it?" He rarely asked favors from her, so the pupil agreed without any skepticism.

"I need you to transfer almost all your reiastu into this box," an obsidian colored box appeared from under his cloak. "This will lock it, and only you will hold the key. Never open it, unless either I or Urahara-dono asks you to, understand?"

"Hai, demo why my reiastu?" she asked, while following his instructions nevertheless and began embedding spiritual pressure into the container.

"This box is made from the purest Sekkiseki stone, and has greater reiastu repellent properties than even the Sekkiseki wall around Seireitei. You, Hatomi, were born with the most compatible energy to the stone."

The young girl never found out how her master knew she was the bearer of the special aptitude, or why the box is so important. After she finished her task, he'd left with a sincere goodbye and the simple phrase 'things are not what they seem.'

_End Flashback_

'I think I finally understand sensei's parting words now. He was referring to Aizen Sousuke zanpakuto's ability.' If that is the case, then it was now her duty to keep the box locked. But how?

"Hatomi-san, perhaps you should leave this area, he will be coming for you any moment now." The female captain advised after considering the situation at hand.

"Escape from two captains? I don't think that is possible Unohana-san." Hatomi replied while watching Aizen and Ichimaru closely. The two were still standing on the platform in front of a single chamber.

"Iie, Isane and I will buy you time."

"This was the third time someone has offered to fend off the enemy so that I can run away. Is this the new trend or something? It's not like I can't fight!" she grumbled.

"Please go Mizuro-san, before it's too late." Isane urged. Since it was childish to stay and argue over something so trivial, the Kido Commander buried her pride and ran towards the exit. As her steps carried her closer and closer to the door, Hatomi felt the surrounding air hum. Small static currents raced down her hand while her vision showed hazy spots. 'What's going on?' she demanded subconsciously.

"Are you sure you are running the correct way?" an amused voice asked from behind her. Shocked, she spun around and came face to face with the shirt front of Aizen Sousuke. Glancing down, the blue haired woman realized that she was standing on the same platform he'd been situated on this whole time. 'No…impossible…when-'

"To answer your unspoken question, you've been under the hypnosis ever since I brought out the box. Or more specifically, what you thought was a box." Again he presented the black object to her. Before her very emerald eyes, said object disappeared and he held a green katana instead. Hatomi did not want to admit defeat, but it was hard not to especially when one of his hand was gripping her waist tightly, allowing her no chance of running from his grasp. The comparison between how Byakuya held her and how this man currently is crossed her mind. 'Karma, I would trade anything to face the irritating man with a stick-up-his-behind instead of this poster boy for evil.' She pleaded, but like always, karma was out to get her.

"I understand that you and Kuchiki-san are good friends. How about we pay her a little visit? Ichimaru, take us there please." The formerly silent silver-hair man gave her a wide smile before doing some hand signs. Soon Hatomi saw her body glow in an eerie yellow color and the sensation of being pulled from within.

"Spatial Teleportation." She voiced her awareness of the spell.

"Ah, the very one. Ironic isn't it? Tsukabishi Tessai was punished for using this same technique. You see Hatomi-san, without a group of people there to monitor your every move, we shinigami have the power to do _anything_. That is true supremacy and freedom. I shall thank you in advance for helping me achieve such stature." And then they were gone.

----- -------- ------ -------

Not since his younger years has Byakuya felt dissatisfaction with his shunpo. At this moment, his mastery of flash stepping still was not carrying him to his destination fast enough. The Sokyoku Hill has never seemed so further away than now. As the captain traveled back to the scene where he'd fallen in his final battle with Kurosaki Ichigo, Byakuya could barely contain his ire. For someone who considered himself above others in intelligence and class, it angered the clan lord that someone had outsmarted everyone, including him. Along with massacring the 46 Chambers, framing Urahara Kisuke all those years ago, assaulting Hitsugaya Toshiro, and deceiving all of Soul Society, Aizen even the atrocity to target a member of the Kuchiki clan; that by itself was unforgiveable.

Byakuya could see the once proud Sokyoku Hill in the distance, but its former glory was tainted by the presence of three traitors. He also sensed the ryoka boy's and Renji's dimming spiritual pressures. When a black box made from dark energy surfaced from the ground, Byakuya immediately recognized the Kido Spell.

"Hadou no Kyuujuu: Black Coffin…" he recited from memory. It was a powerful offensive attack, one that was impossible to avoid and even more difficult to dispel. 'Who had performed the spell though?' he wondered. Possibly, Hatomi might have casted it, since the message from Kotetsu Isane stated that she was captured by Aizen and teleported back to the execution grounds. Lord knows she was skilled enough to harness its true destructive force. 'Or it could also be the Aizen.' his pessimistic mind supplied. The only way to find out would be to get there, but his injuries and fatigue were hindering this goal.

Multiple painful-slow-and-time-crunching flash steps later, Byakuya finally arrived, only to find that he needed to make a quick decision. To the left, Tousen was holding the limp body of a lifeless blue haired woman in one hand, and positioning his sword in the other so that one precise stab would pierce right into her heart. To the right, Aizen was holding a terrified looking Rukia by her collar so that Ichimaru could 'shoot her to death'. Two women, but only one chance to save one person.

Byakuya could not comprehend why the choice proved so difficult to make. Was he losing his mind for even considering saving the green-eyed puzzling woman? 'If you save her, she would only berate you later for not saving Rukia. That was her sole mission since the beginning, wasn't it?' Bought over by the rational reasoning, Byakuya mustered his remaining energy and dove to save Rukia. Had he acted sooner, perhaps he could have avoided being on the receiving end of the Sanbantai Taicho's elongated zanpakuto. But his moment of indecisiveness proved deadly as the searing pain of being punctured so close to his heart became unbearable. The tension that has been the main factor in supporting the captain's injured body up until now finally snapped, bringing him to his knees. Another sound of sword slicing flesh drew Byakuya's fogging attention. Not far away, he saw Tousen toss the bloody body of Hatomi to the side carelessly. Surprisingly, there was still enough energy within him to feel anger, but feeling was all he could do.

The next sequence of events became a blur to the Rokubantai taicho. More and more shinigamis arrived from their respective battles in hopes of capturing Aizen and his two adjutants, yet all attempts failed when Menos Grandes used Negación to save them. Byakuya's mind remained unclear even while receiving the top medical treatment from Unohana Taicho. 'If she is aiding me, then who is treating Mizuro Hatomi?' He voiced this same thought to the healer.

"Hatomi-san is being given special treatment by the Sotaicho himself. It is better that way, for his life force matches hers much better than mine will." The older captain explained. Her phrasing, particularly the part about compatible life forces, confused him, so he asked for further explanations.

"I forgot, Kuchiki Taicho, that you were not present when Aizen Sousuke took her life energy forcefully. Apart from the stab received by Tousen-taicho, Hatomi-san is in critical condition because her soul is dying from lack of an energy source. Yamamoto-Sotaicho is currently inserting his own life forces into her to save her life. The transfer will be less risky given their familial bond." Byakuya's previously tired eyes widen in astoundment.

"Familial…bond…?" he asked dazely.

"Hai. Mizuro Hatomi-san is the only granddaughter of Yamamoto Genryusai-sama." The information continued to stun him, but he lacked the ability to do anything beside shift his head to find her in the midst of activity. She was laid on the floor with several people surrounding her, one being the commander of Gotei 13. How had he missed the ghostly color of her skin when he previously saw her? The normally cream colored complextion of her face was replaced with a sickly white, while her blue hair turned dull and mattered. And even though he'd lost track of how many times they had interactions with one another, Byakuya could not state that he knew anything about that woman.

'Kido Corps Commander and the granddaughter of Yamamoto Genryusai…just what else are you hiding from me Mizuro Hatomi?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. Just incase you missed the tiny hints; Hatomi seems to be the first one to show signs of being effected by Byakuya. Thusly, I made it so that she is the first victim of the lovebug. In her defense, I'm using the cliché 'she's a woman so she is more sensitive to her feelings'. Gotta start somewhere right? Byakuya will catch on soon enough, he's just stubborn! And then there's also Hisana…so…yeah. Makes sense right?

2. If any one was bored by the repetition of plotlines and fed up with my crappy writing, please forgive me and don't give up hope on this story. The next chapter starts a whole new story! My enthusiasm to write will come back and things will become humorous and entertaining again =).

3. No, that is not all Hatomi's bankai can do. The blue bird that i described was Asami's final form. It actually didn't do any special attack while fighting the Sokyoku, it was mainly used as a large shield. More revealing of it's abilities will come later. FYI ,it's not a phoenix, the real name is Suzaku, a mythical creature in Japanese mythology.

4. A hint about the next Arc? Lets see....there will be much more focus on Hatomi and Byakuya's growing relationship. Which means we have to get over the proverbial 'Hisana' blockade that Byakuya has. Um...more new characters will be coming in to create twists in the plots. A girl here, a guy there...new enemies, old allies....humor...jealousy..._lust_ (forgot this was a rated M story didn't ya!?). In essence, this will replace the Bounto Arc, because I personally thought that was a pointless story =). You better be ready for all the things im throwing at you!

That is all for this week folks. PLEASE keep showing your support through reviews, favorites, alerts, PMs, ANYTHING =). And as long as you don't give up on my story, i won't either!

xxxRainxDropsxxx

P.S AND NOW, A LITTLE SNEEK PEAK. Something to keep you guys curious about while waiting for my next update.

-------- -- -- ------ --------

"You will be here for the course of your assignment." Byakuya told her casually.

"Here...?" She looked around the room skeptically.

"Hai. Is there a problem?" asked the clan leader in a slightly offended voice. Hatomi quickly moved to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"Iie iie, there's no problem. But...just exactly why am I sharing it with you?"

---- ------ ---------- --------- -


	11. Chapter 10

Pre-Chapter A/N: Once again I have failed to update in the time period that I promised, which makes me feel guilty! Trust me, I want to post as often as I can, but once again school is stupid. So no more promises! I will post whenever I finish a chapter hahaha.

Disclaimer: Since Tite Kubo-sensei is much more dedicated than I am about releasing new materials, I think he deserves Bleach more than I do. So he still owes everything =). Also, **Tara-Animegirl**, I stole one of you description of Byakuya from our many talks! 'Prominent Cheekbones' it was too nicely phrased for me to leave it out =P. Even the 'Queen of the Naming Convention' needs help sometimes!

Lets Recap!: This is the start of a new 'arc' since the Rescue Rukia one is over with. We ended the last chapter the way the canon story did, which means Aizen is a bastard and gone, and our heroes now begin to congregate to take him down!

**Chapter 10_**

Betrayal is always something hard to accept, even more so if it effects millions of people, not just one person. Soul Society learned this lesson well. Impressively though, there was no outright signs of distress. On the contrary, it was only the day after the big shock, but a sense of determination to remain strong to rebuild its power was adapted by all the shinigamis. First on the 'to-do' list were orders from the Sotaicho to repair the massive destruction to the buildings in Seireitei, which ironically, were not even done by the 3 defectors of Soul Society. Aizen has definitely left his mark behind by manipulating everyone so that they would turn against each other to destroy Soul Society, and the participants of the fights were not please with being puppets for his plan. This is why many were out this morning to make amends with their comrades or training to become stronger; all except for a blue haired woman who was just beginning to regain consciousness.

Gingerly, the female pushed back the covers atop her body to move into a sitting position. Her first attempt to get into said position proved very painful and she doubled over with barely concealed suffering. That is, if 'barely concealed' meant cursing up a storm and emphasizing words that a noble woman like herself should not even know in the first place. This trend continued a few more painful times until she was finally upright.

"Ugh…The effort it took to get up like this is making me want to lie back down again." She muttered while closing her eyes tiredly. A low scoff to her right jerked her attention to the owner of the sound. The sight was definitely not what she'd expected.

"Yah, it's you! Stay away you evil man!" Instinctively, she leaned backward and crossed her arms in front of her in the universal sign of 'Evil begone!'

"Just what about my current position suggests that I intend to get anywhere near you?" Byakuya replied regally from his bed, which happens to be only 3 feet away from her own. Like her, he was wrapped up in bandages, which gave her the clue that they were currently in the 4th division barracks, and it did not look like he was in any condition to move freely either. Still, that doesn't mean she trusted him not to try anything fishy though.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe you're blood thirsty as that one big scary captain guy and is going to take advantage of me while I'm in a weaken state." Her emerald eyes narrowed at him suspiciously and Byakuya had to summon his greatest level of self control as to not roll his eyes at her.

"Rest assured that I will not 'take advantage of you' Mizuro Hatomi. As for your comparison between Zaraki and myself, I think you are more akin to him. You surely have the crass vocabulary to match his." He commented with a slight frown.

"Well excuse me your highness," Hatomi deliberately rolled her green eyes at him, "I did not mean to make you listen to my commoner's dialect." Now that she'd fulfilled her preferred quota for talking with Kuchiki Byakuya for the day, her azured colored head turned away from him.

"Commoner's dialect…" he repeated the words with masked bitterness, "If you are a commoner, then I suppose the Yamamoto Clan's manor is to be considered a lowly adobe too."

If she was surprised or upset that he found out her lineage, she did not show it, for a light laugh was her first response. "Oh good, you finally figured it out. I was wondering how much investigation you would have to go through before arriving at the conclusion. So how does it feel to break the mystery?" she asked mischievously.

"I do not feel anything." Byakuya supplied blandly. There was no need to tell her that he did not figure it out until Unohana-taicho had spelled it out for him, this would just give her unnecessary ammunition.

"You are no fun Byakuya. And here I thought you were obsessed with me for a while there." Her pink lips curved into a frown.

"Kuchiki-taicho."

"Pardon?" Why did he just say that? She wondered. 'He didn't deny the obsession either!' This realization disturbed her somehow.

"You should address me properly. We are not close acquaintances." Despite how serious he sounded, Hatomi wanted to laugh because it was quite comical for a man in hospital shrubs to requests something so nobly. 'Goodness, he even has the upward-chin-tilt move down to a tee!' she observed amusedly.

"Kuchiki-taicho is much too formal don't you think? Seeing as how you almost killed me, shouldn't that give me the privilege to call you something more familiar?" Byakuya was sure that no one could ever play the guilt card on him, but apparently he was wrong, because he found himself saying,

"Kuchiki-san then." But she shook her head in contradiction and the blue locks made low swishing sounds.

"Iie...nothing with your last name in it." There was a faraway look in her eyes as she continued to think of a proper title to address him as.

"What is wrong with my family name?" he demanded, pride in hand.

"Betsuni betsuni, don't get your hakama tied up in a bunch _Byakuya-kun_," came her saccharine reply, she even added fluttering eyelashes for the full effect. Then, uncontrollably laughter erupted from her when the man blanched and even choked a bit. The dumbfolded look that accompanied his color-drained face was too much to bear, so she covered her mouth before the merriment could insult him further. [A/N: Betsuni= Nothing]

"Are you okay?" there was not even a hint of concern in her voice, just pure amusement.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat after the choking episode, "I am fine. Just…never call me that ever again." The request was said in a very disturbed tone.

She nodded her head in accord. "Byakuya is good then?" came a cheerful offer.

"Hai…" As soon as the word left his mouth, Byakuya realized that he'd fallen for her trick. 'Evil, conniving, and manipulative woman…'

"Great. Then you can stop calling me by my full name too. Hatomi is more than fine."

"I was thinking more of 'witch'…" he said very quietly to himself.

"Did you say something?" the question was a genuine one, since she only heard mutterings but not the content.

"Iie, it is nothing." Byakuya inwardly smirked at his private joke. Silence then ensued, but it was not an uncomfortable one. Both were enjoying the quietness that has been lacking the past few weeks due to chaos and bloodshed. No doubt there will be more battles to fight in the near future, but the future is not here yet, so now was the time to relish in tranquility. But since tranquility was never a word often associated whenever Hatomi is concerned, their moment was short-lived and interrupted by several knocks on the door.

A muffled voice asked from the other side "Hatomi-sama, are you up?"

"Yes I am, come in Kidanji."

When the lieutenant entered his female commander's room and found the presence of the most unexpected man, he was stunned to immobilization.

"Uh….." this was his intelligent reaction because what else was he supposed to say? 'Hatomi-sama, did you know there's a man next to you?' That would not go so well.

"Kidanji, this is Kuchiki Byakuya. You remember him right? He's the man who almost chopped me up into pieces and was the main character during my 'I-hate-that-man' rants." Said man narrowed his dark eyes at her odd introduction but said nothing.

"Ah…Hai, I remember. Yamanashi Kidanji, pleasure to finally meet you Kuchiki-taicho." The new arriver's greeting was polite and accompanied with a curt bow even though he hardly meant his words. Byakuya was not fooled either.

"Likewise." He replied with the same falseness. Then, in the manner that is usually adopted by all men, the two sized each other up with an intense glaring match. One could almost feel the air sizzle from the energy produced from their blue topaz and sphalerite colored eyes.

'Kuchiki Byakuya…the living ice cube, he fits the description well.'

'The vice-captain of the Kido Corps is a boy who does not even look old enough to be a shinigami, how unbecoming.'

"Okay…" Hatomi droned while switching views between the two males "let me know when you are done admiring each other's beauties…" This certainly got their attention and their gazes broke.

"How are you feeling?" Kidanji spoke first after taking a seat next to her bed.

"Like crap. I don't think I even have energy to kill a fly right now." She confessed with a loud sigh.

"Even if you had energy, you still do not possess the ability to kill a fly." His mild insult made her frown.

"Hey, I'm not in tip-top condition right now, so no verbal wars until I get better."

Her vice-captain leaned back on his chair and answered easily, "when have we ever played fair? I think I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity to up my score if you don't mind."

Byakuya sat silently on his sickbed and observed the interaction between Hatomi and her fukukidosho. They were close he noticed right off the bat. The man spoke comfortably with her even though she was his commanding officer, and even took liberty in saying offensive things. Apparently her methods on dealing with subordinates were as unorthodox as everything else that she does.

"That's a bit greedy don't you think? You are already ahead by two thousand points!" whined the green-eyed woman.

"Tough luck." The lieutenant stated before turning his attention to Byakuya. "No offence Kuchiki-taicho, but I feel an immense amount of pity for you because you have to share this room with her, quite the handful she is." he finished sympathetically as an attempt to bypass their first impressions in order to gain an ally against Hatomi-sama.

"None taken," was the captain's quick reply. "I was feeling the same sentiment myself when I woke up to see her on the next bed." Byakuya almost, _almost_, smirked when he saw her narrowed eyes in his peripheral vision.

"Oh joy, I am so glad the two of you are getting along so well," sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Maybe with your combined forces, I will finally be driven into insanity."

"As if you are not there already, Hatomi-sama."

"I agree," Byakuya concurred automatically to add salt to wound. Truth be told, he was a bit impressed that the lieutenant had the ability to rile the woman so easily, whilst he'd been the one who'd been irked by her antics. This, according to Byakuya, made Yamanashi Kidanji perfectly fine in his book.

"I hate men." The female stated firmly in response to their duel assault on her mentality.

"Well now that you've made such an intriguing statement, you'll have to enlighten us with your reasoning; it's only fair that we know why you hate our gender so much. Isn't that right Kuchiki-taicho?" Her supposedly loyal and adorable little brother sent her arch nemesis a conspiratorially look, and said nemsis answered with a slight nod.

"It's because of this," she gestured irritably between the two male shinigamis. "First they all start off as mortal enemies until the initial staring contest is over, then they find a common interest and suddenly a bond is formed even quicker than super glue to my fingers."

Byakuya sent Kidanji an inquisitive look after her amusing analogy on male tendencies, and for someone who was well verse in deciphering unspoken gestures such as the rising of eyebrows, the vice-kido captain understood right away. "Ah yes, her knowledge of how fast super glue adheres to skin does come from personal experience." He supplied frankly, which furthered vexed his bedridden commander. 'Traitor! We promised never to speak about that incident again!' her inner thoughts were accompanied by some subconscious punching of fists. When the 6th division leader opened his mouth to voice his opinion she effectively halted his advances with a risen index finger.

"Don't even say it! Keep your condescending thoughts to yourself Byakuya."

Kidanji was a bit surprised by the absence of any honorific to the end of the captain's given name, but decided not to say anything on the subject. He could always ask about it from Hatomi-sama later.

It was at this moment that Byakuya's own adjutant decided to make his loud arrival. This meant a series of heavy pounding on the door to announce his presence.

"Taicho?! It's Renji! I'm coming in!" Renji's distinctive voice box rang out and inside the room all three occupants cringed in various degrees. Without waiting for permission to enter, the vice-captain entered his captain's room hurriedly.

"Taicho how are yo-" His eyes widen when he saw who else were in the room.

"Hi fake-eyebrow." Hatomi greeted him conversationally from her bed.

"Stop calling me that!" came his habitual reply. 'One day, ONE DAY, I'll get her to stop using that name!' he promised himself. "What are you doing in Kuchiki-taicho's room anyways shorty?" demanded Renji with a large frown as he seated himself beside his captain.

Hatomi decided to ignore his endearing nickname. "I'm waiting for a chance to assassinate him." Her reply was almost immediate and the straightforward manner it was said in was actually very convincing. Only the mischievous gleam in her eyes gave away her joking nature.

"You're a crazy woman, I wouldn't be surprised if you are serious. Watch out taicho." Renji shook his head at her daring statement and for once Byakuya agreed with his lieutenant.

"I've been trying to get her diagnosis." Kidanji informed the group which earned him Renji's attention and Hatomi's familiar glare.

"Hey...you're that guy...." Up till now Renji had forgotten about the room's third person.

"It seems like it. Good to see you again." The kido vice-captain answered with a little nod.

"You two know each other?" Hatomi questioned curiously.

"We fought against Tosen-taicho together for a bit before Rukia was taken back to Sokyoku Hill." Renji explained. If it wasn't for the other man's interference, he would've died trying to protect Rukia by himself.

The mentioning of her friend made Hatomi jolt upright, and she winced from the sudden assault of pain coursing through her body. Pushing aside the burning sensation of her opened wound, the female turned towards the red-haired lieutenant and demanded, "Rukia! How is she?? Is she still alive??" The last thing she remembered before the blind captain's sword impaled her was the image of Rukia being held by Aizen Sousuke. This was after he had opened the black box using her spiritual energy and removed the Hougyoku from Rukia's body. For all she knew, the female Kuchiki could be dead.

"Whoa, calm down woman." From his seat between the two beds, Renji reached over to her side and pushed her injured body down to the mattress. Following his movement, her own vice-captain stood to assess the damage that her sudden jerk had done, all the while muttering about her carelessness.

"But Rukia-"

"Is fine." Renji finished her sentence exasperatedly. "If you want to be worried about anyone, it should be Kuchiki-Taicho; he's the one that got stabbed by Ichimaru when he stepped in to save Rukia." Silence followed his conclusion.

Byakuya was looking at the wall on the other side of the room and purposefully avoided her eyes. He knew how shocked they would look and was not in the mood to receive her astonishment. Renji needs to learn when to shut his big mouth, the annoyed captain thought.

As he predicted, Hatomi's green eyes were fully visible as her eyebrows shot up in surprised after hearing Renji's admission. 'He saved Rukia…?' Just the thought was too impossible for her to voice her opinion.

"Renji." Byakuya sternly called out.

"Hai, taicho?"

"What are you doing here? Who is taking care of the division paperwork if you are here wasting time?" Byakuya's tone suggested that the problem better be rectified soon.

"O-oh! Uhh I was just on my way to do them…just wanted to see how you are doing, that's all!" Renji's mood deflated when his captain looked unconvinced. "Hai hai…I understand...guess I better go now then…" he finished depressingly with a long sigh. With a short good bye the tall man exited the room. Kidanji was then left with a still wide-eyed female and a seemingly detached captain. Due to how well he could read the situation, or perhaps latent clairvoyance powers, that gave him the feeling that he should also make a quick departure.

"I should be going too. The corps will be wondering about your condition. I better go tell them the bad news." he told Hatomi while standing up.

"What bad news?" her face scrunched in confusion. Kidanji waited until he was half way out of the door before answering "That you're not dead again," and shutting the door quickly before a well aimed pillow could contact his pretty face. The sound of his soft laughter fading in the hallway and a few indistinguishable numbers being called out signified his successful getaway. Inside the room, Hatomi was glaring daggers at the door that had granted Kidanji his escape while muttering retributions, which is why she missed the entering of a hell butterfly through the room's solo window.

"That ungrateful little…! Wait until I get out, I'm going to lock him in the 'stink room' for a whole week with the strongest barrier that I know,"

"Hatomi."

"Then I will assign him the obnoxious rookie who likes to expel unnecessary spit whenever he talks,"

"Hatomi." The name was a bit more stressed this time.

"or maybe I'll tell Fukui Ayano that he has perverted dreams about her, we'll see if she still likes him after that! Yes, that's what I'll do…muhahaha…" Hatomi rubbed her hand deliciously together.

"_Kidoshu Soshi,_" Byakuya could no longer keep the irritation he was feeling from slipping into his speech. 'She talks too much for her own good, even when no one is conversing with her.' He realized.

"What is it, _Rokubantai Taicho_?" she copied the way he emphasized her title while looking at him irritatingly since he was interrupting her moment of evil planning.

"This is an order from the Sotaicho for us." He showed her the black creature on his finger. "We are to report to his division at our own convenience. But I'm guessing you understand what that means."

"Means right now…" she supplied dryly. "Goodness, he's an impatient slave driver who does not know how it feels to be bedridden because no one has ever given him the need to. Fortunately, I was never technically his subordinate, or else there'd be nothing but small spirit particles left of me after he is done ordering me around." Yet, even as she was complaining about her grandfather's less than stellar qualities, Hatomi moved to do his bidding. This meant several awkward maneuverings of her arms and legs so that she could leave the bed painlessly. Her tiny gasps of pain and hissing told Byakuya that she was failing miserably.

On one hand, his normally dormant sadistic mind found it was rather satisfying to see her struggling and suffering. After all, he practically deserved this show, since this is the woman who'd been tormenting his dreams and reality for the past several weeks.

Regrettably though, Byakuya was never one to indulge his rebellious track of mind, and usually opted to following his rational inner voice instead. This same voice was currently telling him to help her so they could both arrive at the Yamamoto Genyuusai's office promptly. He stood up to do so.

From her side vision, Hatomi saw Byakuya stand up easily. He did not look like someone who'd been an invalid due to fatal injuries. In fact, he even did a small stretch to release the tension in his unused muscles, just like someone waking up from a well rested sleep! 'The world is so very unfair…'

Byakuya then picked up his shihakusho and captain's haori that were folded and placed neatly on a nearby table. With perfect grace, and not even a wince of pain, he made his way to the room's adjoining bathroom to change. Hatomi had to slap herself mentally when she realized how obsessively her eyes were following his steps. Even more disturbing was her wondering of _what_ he was doing in there. 'Don't even go there Mizuro, don't even think about anything behind those doors.' She berated herself. Satisfied that her traitorous mind would not be supplying her with any mental pictures of a changing Kuchiki Byakuya, Hatomi returned to her task of getting her second leg off the bed and onto the ground. It was a slow and agonizing process, which tired her body and tested her patience. 'Just one quick swing and my leg can be on the ground…the pain can't be that bad right?' Wrong.

The site that greeted Byakuya when he emerged from his wardrobe change had him frowning disapprovingly. The woman was on the ground clutching her heart tenderly, all the while rocking back and forth to subdue the excruciating pain her little stunt had given her. One short shunpo later placed his crouching form beside her fetal-positioned body.

"You are an idiot." Her knight in shining armor commented needlessly. Then he placed one hand on her arm and straightened out her position to check if any wounds had reopened, thankfully none were, or they'd have to call in a healer. Slowly one, then two, green eyes were staring up at him tiredly.

"Can you not look down at me with so much disdain when I'm already feeling more and more pathetic? It sort of makes things worst." She asked hopefully while looking up at his displeased face.

"You need to get dressed." He ignored her request and said instead.

"Right. Give me a few hours, I'll be ready to go then." To prove her point, she closed her eyes again. Further irked, Byakuya continued to stare down at the laying woman. 'This won't do. The commander is awaiting our presence.' He thought. After a quick debate with himself, he took the matter into his own hands by sweeping her lifeless form up and into his arms. Immediately her eyes shot open by the feeling of being carried in such an unfamiliar manner.

"H-hey, what are you doing??" A part of her was mortified by the squeaking sound her voice made, and the other part tired to bury itself in shame when a rush of blood made itself present on her pale cheeks. Luckily, he was not looking down and couldn't see her out of character reaction yet. She felt weightless in his strong hold, because he was walking normally, and without any heavy breathing. Then, when her eyes traveled up the aristocratic column of his neck, past his prominent cheekbones, and found his own orbs, she found that it offered no clue to what he was feeling. Like always, it was devoid of emotions. How could he act so unaffected when she was sure she could be mistaken for a relative of a tomato at the moment? Could he feel the heat of her body through the thin (make that extra thin) material of her white yukata? She certainly could feel his, and fought hard to surpress the desire to shiver from the additional warmth entering her body. Things couldn't have been more awkward, but thankfully, seconds later, she was deposited unceremoniously inside the bathroom with her own pair of shinigami uniform shove in her arms.

"Change." He ordered stiffly and shut the door with a firm snap. She would've followed his instructions if one, she wasn't still experiencing the shock of being held in such way by _Kuchiki Byakuya_ of all people, and if two, her body was in any condition to step into her clothes without falling flat on her face like an idiot again. It would be maddening, embarrassing, improper, and every other word to denote 'uncomfortable' in existence, but she knew there was no other option. Taking a deep breathe, she took the dive.

"Byakuya…?" She knew he was probably still in the room waiting for her.

"What is it?" his muffled voice replied.

"I uh…" she paused dramatically due to nervousness, "IthinkIneedhelpdressing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. I forgot to mention this, but my sneak peaks, like the one from last chapter, doesn't necessary mean it will appear on the succeeding chapter. It's a sneak peak in general. Sorry if it got some of you guys all worked up =P

2. This arc will start out slow at first with little action or suspense, so don't expect anything WOW to happen just yet. The new characters that will bring with them the new plot will come in a few chapters! So please tune in for more updates. Patience is a virtue! hahaha

3. If you're wondering, 'why can't a female nurse come in to help her change instead of Byakuya?' well my answer is...because I said so =D. Where's the fun in that??? If you really want a rational reason, it's because everyone else is busy since the 4th division is overpacked with patients! There, end of story.

4. Mini smut next chapter? Oooohhhh I don't know....maybe not smut, but definitely mini-fluff! How can you NOT have fluff when he's going to help her change?!?!

That's all I think, since this was a lighthearted chapter =). Thank you for still reading this story! And I want to say WELCOME to all the new readers! Don't forget to leave a review if you are new!

Love,

RainDrops


	12. Chapter 11

Pre-chapter A/N: Hello guys! I'm still alive, don't worry hahahha sorry for the semi-late update and have fun reading!

Disclaimer: You know...I kinda like that I don't own bleach, cause then I can be surprised whenever Tite Kubo does something awesome!

**Chapter 11_**

"I…" the proceeding silence made Byakuya think he was missing her response due to her low voice, so he leaned in closer to the door for better sound reception, but oh how wrong he was.

"IthinkIneedhelpdressing," he heard Hatomi finish in a flurry of words. Shocked, Byakuya reflexively took (jumped) two steps away from the door as if it burned him with eyes wide open at her unexpected request. 'Help her…_dress?_' he repeated the notion over and over in his mind, but still could not grasp the concept. How does one, who happens to be a male, assist someone of the opposite gender to clothe without it being perceived as perverse or highly improper? Why she would even propose such an idea was beyond him, since he knew how uncomfortable she'd been during their trek to the bathroom. The abnormally bright red color that had made it self evident on her cheeks were quite hard to miss, even when he made a great effort not to look down at her while carrying her the short distant. It was best to decline, he reasoned, for both his sanity and her virtue.

Byakuya waited a few more seconds in order to mask his voice with the usual detachedness, it would be counterproductive to let her know about his small lapse of composure after all, before answering with a simple "No." Her subsequent sigh due to his response was barely audible, but he heard it anyways. Had she expected him to say yes, as if it was the most logical thing to do? How absurd. Perhaps when the situation is less…uncomfortable…he might advise her to reevaluate her sense of propriety; the woman obviously never paid attention during the lessons on nobility and decorum that all children born into such class were required to learn. His mind offhandedly supplied that Hatomi might be far too gone for any lessons to be effective.

As if she could sense what he was thinking and was determined to prove him wrong, Hatomi responded to his declination with "Sorry, I shouldn't have even suggested that. I guess I just in a hurry to get it over with so we could report to the Sotaicho that I forgot about the inappropriateness. Um…just give me a few minutes…" Byakuya's tense shoulders relaxed visibly now that the uncomfortable feeling of being put into a situation out of his element has passed. To pass the time, since he knew it would be a while till she could properly dress herself, the captain strolled over to the desk which held her blue haori and examined the garment. His long slender fingers ghosted over fine silk while his eyes took in the telling, yet rarely seen, emblem on both lapels. The rich shade of blue that the majority of the coat is colored in was also unfamiliar to Byakuya, since like most of the captains in Soul Society, he'd only recently encountered it. It reminded him that, despite how many times their paths have crossed during the past several weeks, the woman behind the bathroom door is also someone he is unfamiliar with. Why that bothered him, Byakuya couldn't figure out, but he was saved from having to come up with a justifiable reason by the clattering of fallen things, toiletries most likely, and a loud 'thump' on the bathroom floor.

Hatomi barely had time to exclaim one pained curse word before the door slammed opened and Byakuya is staring down with at her with - dare she say - a twinge of worry in his eyes. The fleeting look immediately dissipated as he snapped his head to face the wall and focused his eyes on a particularly fascinating brown blotch.

"What are you doing?" he asked stiffly in his usual monotone while trying to desperately forget about the hint of creamy skin he'd just seen from the barely opened robe.

Searing pain aside, the blue haired woman still found the energy to glare at him through her forest green eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? Having a tea party on the floor?" she couldn't help but load her rhetorical questions with heaps of sarcasm. Her cynicism was unappreciated by Byakuya of course, and he told her so by the narrowing of his slated eyes. The nobleman still kept his sight trained on the wall during this whole exchange though, for she is in a highly compromised position and would not take kindly to him looking at her, even if he just wanted to glare holes on her forehead.

Hatomi took advantage of his elsewhere attention to let some expression of great displeasure to escape. She could only guess how utterly pathetic her image is right now, sprawled out on the bathroom floor with her robe unsecured with a bruise forming beautifully on her left cheek. It was enough to make the woman want to bang her head repeatedly on said floor until death comes to take her life away again. 'I'm never going to live this …on the bright side…at least Kidanji isn't here, because then I'd really have to commit suicide.'

Cursed slippery floor, cursed bathroom with a million unnecessary things crowding the sink, cursed 4th division for sticking her with Kuchiki I'm-Holier-Than-Thou even though he is part of the reason why she's so injured, just…cursed EVERYTHING. Why couldn't life be kind to her for once?

For his part, Byakuya never responded to her sarcastic comments and was waiting for Hatomi to ask for assistance if she needed it, but none came. In fact, her silence was a bit unsettling. "Hatomi…?" he voiced unsurely after a few minutes had passed without even a murmur from the floor-ridden woman. Perhaps she is reinjured and is unconscious again from the pain her fall had given her. He wouldn't put it pass her to be so careless.

It is only logical then for him to turn and check on her, he rationalized, because god forbid she might be dead due to this whole escapade and Yamamoto Genryuusai decides to place the blame on him. The thought is unpreferred enough that Byakuya redirects his attention to her without any other hesitations, then he inwardly gives thanks to Kami when he sees that she is fully covered again. On a negative note, from what he is seeing, she could or could not be dead; there was only one way to find out. This is why Byakuya finds himself crouching beside her lifeless body for the second time today, both incidents within 15 minutes of each other. She is laying on her right side, and is curled up neatly in a fetal position with eyes shut deceptively. Tentatively he touches her left shoulder with an index finger because it is the safest– most appropriate- spot on her body.

Nothing happens. Byakuya exerts more force on his attempt to deduce her mortality. She gives a slight twitch; the captain resists the urge to frown outwardly.

When the next time, Byakuya full out _pokes_ her on her left shoulder, Hatomi could hardly stop a vicious snarl from resounding. "Ow! Stop poking me! Can't you see I'm wallowing in self pity?!" she all but screams and even though he wants to bring his hands up to cover his abused eardrums like a normal person would do, the clan leader puts up a stoic front and appears unfazed by her theatrics. Then he gives her a mildly reproaching look.

"I was not poking you," Byakuya made sure to clarify first, because he does not _poke_ anything_, _it was merely a forceful touch of his finger to her shoulder. When her emerald eyes dulled into an unconvinced look, he chose to ignore it. "You are still not changed," he pointed out unnecessarily which makes Hatomi start to doubt all the praises people give on his intelligence level. But when she opens her mouth to snap a nasty remark, she realizes that arguing is the last thing she wants to do. It has been a hard week for them both, and combined with all the paralyzing pain and awkward moments that today has given her, Hatomi just wanted to sit back and rant to someone. If that someone happens to be Kuchiki Byakuya, then so be it.

He was expecting a jibe from her, because his pointless statement was designed to annoy her after all, but instead of one Byakuya was rewarded with a depressing sigh. "I _want_ to get changed; you don't even know how much I do. This yukata is itchy in the worst of places and so thin that I bet my assets are being flaunted for all the world to see right now." Hatomi is doing exactly what she'd decided on – ranting- and in the process is missing the discoloration on Byakuya's handsome face at the mentioning of personal matters such as bad itchy places and womanly assets.

"But I _can't_," she ventured on, "because apparently my limbs are either incapacitated or they've conspired with one another to take me down by embarrassing me in front of _you_ of all people. And soon I have to go see my sadistic grandfather who will most likely yell at me for disobeying orders which in essence is betraying his beloved Soul Society, and that is enough ammunition for him to make the rest of my life a living hell! I also have a devil for a vice-commander who finds enjoyment in anything that goes wrong in my life, and damn it, now he's _your _best friend which means …" as she drone on about the injustices of everything, Byakuya concluded that if he knew this is what he'd get for trying to rile her, he'd done better by not speaking in the first place.

By the time she is rambling about her how the store that sells her hair products are out of stock, Byakuya's patience is worn thin, thin as a layer of subatomic molecule _thin_, and the throbbing feeling of an oncoming headache pushes him to rectify the problem. He does this gracefully by placing a large palm over her mile-a-minute mouth. His method is effective, and Byakuya is pleased. Hatomi on the other hand is shocked by the contact. Since her voice box is blocked, she shows her surprise by widening viridian orbs almost to an unnatural size.

"Mhmhmaa…?" this translates to 'Byakuya…?' if he wasn't trying to suffocate her.

"You were giving me a headache with your incessant talking," he answered pointedly. Unsure of what to say, and because she really can't say anything, Hatomi just nods her head unsurely while still staring at him with wide eyes. He releases his hold on her mouth now, but there is an awkward silence that follows. The problem of her unchanged state is still unsolved but neither knew how to approach the subject again. Also, their current setting – the _bathroom_ for Kami's sake - was just adding unnecessary pressure on the bizarre situation.

"I still need to get changed," she stated lamely and then mentally digs a hole in the middle of no where to bury herself alive. Byakuya just continues to start at her with his expressionless eyes and does not say anything.

"And I can't do it myself." Something within her dies a little from the small admission but her humble statement was not rewarded with any cooperation from the man in front of her. 'Look buddy,' she wanted to say, 'I'm crippled and hurting all over! So help me get changed already!' Kami bless her still sane mind for actually _not_ saying that out loud to him, least he decides to introduce her Senbonzakura again. Pretty as it is, his weapon is best kept sheathed, sealed, and unscattered.

"Look Byakuya," she began by modifying her inner thoughts, "if you would as to kindly help me with this endeavor of magnitude proportion, I'll….treat you to some dango!" Now who said she couldn't be diplomatic? She was offering to share with him her most beloved snack!

Sadly, it seems that Byakuya does not share her love for the sweet treats – 'does he even have a love for _anything_?' – because he gives her an unimpressed look. "I will…assist you…on one condition," he said at last and it sounds like he has something lodged in his throat.

"Name it," Hatomi returned automatically.

The captain takes a moment to consider his word choice. "You will not speak of this ordeal to anyone," he stipulated in all seriousness.

Upon hearing his very unlikely terms of condition, Hatomi feels brave enough to slip back into her sarcastic nature. She rolls her green eyes and tells him, "Oh yes, that was the first thing on my to-do list, how did you ever guess my master plan? I was so hoping to tell Kidanji-" she catches his threatening glare and reels herself back in "ahem right, no telling anyone, got it. You can count on me Capt'n!"

Her fake enthusiasm towards this whole troublesome incident is a bit disturbing to Byakuya, but he refrains from voicing his opinion because there is an elephant in the room after all. Then, as any master strategist would do, Byakuya divides his mission – dubbing this a mission shines a professional light to the situation, even if it's just semantics- into three parts: getting her into an standing position, disrobing her (Byakuya cringes mentally), and the redressing.

If he'd clued her in to his carefully laid out plan, Hatomi might've been prepared for the invasion of her personal bubble by the approach of his arms under her back and knees. But he didn't, and had caught her off guard; this is never something good to do when trying to lift the commander of the Kido Corps who is self conscious about her half opened yukata! In an act of pure preservation of her virtue –okay fine,and _maybe_ some deep seeded hatred for the man – Hatomi's first instinct is to quickly clutch the loose lapels of her robe and use her elbows to ward away the incoming threat to her purity. The result: one well aimed blow to the right side of a man's chin. Kuchiki Byakuya's chin. Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th division, lord of the Kuchiki House, and also the man who just gave a painful grunt because of her assault to his god-worthy chin. 'Oh Kami, please kill me before he does,' she prays.

"Gomen, gomen! Would it make you feel better to know that my elbow kinda hurts too?" Hatomi asked hopefully while giving him a sheepish smile. Byakuya doesn't reply because he chose to give her a very unfriendly look instead. 'He could've just said no,' she thinks irritably, 'and my elbow does hurt! He has a freakishly hard chin. All those snobby chin tilts that he does must've worked the muscles there.'

If only Byakuya could hear her inner musings right now; he probably would've dropped her onto the floor instead of carefully lifting her up into his strong arms again and setting her gently on her feet. He hadn't meant to be so gentle, in fact, he'd wanted to act detach and clinical as possible. But when he felt how light she was, and saw that the creamy skin color he'd seen earlier is actually a very ghostly shade, Byakuya didn't feel right tossing her around.

His hands are situated on both sides of her arms to keep her steady and upright while his eyes quickly scanned for any reopened wounds. Luckily there were no major injuries to her person beside the purplish bruise on her left cheek. Hatomi grabs the counter after he releases his hold to keep her balance. Inwardly he deduces that part one of the mission is now complete, and with the way his luck has been running, part two will be ten times as hard.

Before he could even formulate a way to speed through the process without getting his chin bashed again, Hatomi offers her own suggestion. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

"Then I won't be able see anything," the words slipped out carelessly because he is speaking bluntly, and sadly, sometimes bluntness just bites you back in the behind. She obviously perceives his statement the wrong way and gives him a half suspicious half accusing look while clutching her robe closer to her body. "Just _what_ exactly were you hoping to see Kuchiki Byakuya?" Hatomi demanded. Byakuya realizes he is now stuck in a position that no male would want to be in. If he answers 'nothing,' she will no doubt consider it an insult to her - what had she referred to them as? Ah right - assets. And since he was _not_ hoping to see anything, there was no chance of him answering it the other way.

"I will close my eyes," he promised instead of responding to her question and Hatomi is somewhat placated. Some nervousness still remains not because she thinks he is a pervert, but the prospect of a man touching her is so foreign that she could feel heat creeping towards her cheeks again. 'Get yourself together Mizuro! He's trying to be helpful here and you're making this more than it really is,' her mind chastised. Hatomi looked at Byakuya to see how he is fairing and saw that his eyes are already closed and he is calm and collected as ever. Just once, _once_, she would like to see him unsettled; it would surely make her day.

But he was unsettled, she just didn't know it. Byakuya is a man who normally closes his eyes when there is nothing particularly important for him to look at, but he's never had to close his eyes to perform any task before. It goes against common sense and self preservation. His world is taken over by a hazy red from the light in the room passing through his eyelids, and it's all he can see. All of a sudden his other senses are picking up things that his sight is unable to, like the fluctuation of her reiastu due to her nervousness and her slightly labored breaths. There is also a sweet scent that he can not place and it is sending his olfactory senses into overdrive to identify it. 'Lavender and freesia…' his mind supplies after analyzing the soft scent that lingers in the air. Byakuya couldn't help but wonder if she'd always carried this fragrant and why he finds it a highly pleasing smell when he preferred the subtler aroma of cherry blossoms.

"My shihakusho is on the counter to your left," her voice is softer now, "the juban is at top, then the kimono and at the bottom is the hakama. You'll have to undre-"

"Aa," he interrupts before she could heighten the awkwardness with her unnecessary comments. With one hand, Byakuya reaches forward in hopes of finding her shoulder as a safe starting point. When his two fingers came in contact with something soft and – he stills completely- pointy, the captain is more than appalled by his ill fortune. Thinking that he has violated her by touching such an unintended (but still highly inappropriate) spot, Byakuya was going to retract his offending limbs when he heard the most unexpected sound. She was giggling. '_Why?_'

"What are you doing planning to do with my nose Byakuya?" she asked in a light teasing tone and the part under his finger twitches. He immediately drops his hand.

"I was reaching for your shoulders," the clan leader admits grimly, "but it seems I have overestimated your height."

"Oh, here, I'll show you where that is," this is all the warning he gets before her softer and smaller hand is gripping his lightly. While she is guiding him, Byakuya is caught up in the sensation of such personal contact; it has been over half a century since he's felt a woman's hands and the warmth from such innocent contact is almost unfamiliar. Byakuya is sure that if his eyes weren't closed, and his other senses didn't have to be heighten to compensate for its lost, then he wouldn't be effected by this. He wouldn't notice the slenderness of her fingers and how her skin is not overly smooth from wielding a katana. Nor would he detect the slight mingling of their reiastus and how her spirit pressure flows like ribbons against the wind-like swirls of his own. Her grip is steady and not at all shy and before he could notice anything else, the contact is broken and Byakuya is left a bit daunted.

Coming back to the task at hand, the captain clears his mind and silently calculates the distance from her shoulder to the knot holding her robe together. Once he is sure there will be no more mistaking touches, Byakuya wills his mind to go into a state of emptiness to avoid a repeat of the sensory overload a few moments ago. His hands are steadfast as they descend the length of her upper body and find the knotted cloth around her waist. The end of tie is easily distinguishable and with a small tug, the knot is undone and her robe loosens considerably.

By this point, Hatomi is thoroughly embarrassed and self conscious about her state of undress even though his eyes are shut tight. 'He can't see me, he can't see me,' she chants obsessively. Sadly this does not really help because her heart is pounding much too fast for her to even hear her inner reassurances. It wasn't as if they were even doing anything of that nature, but Hatomi couldn't help but feel trepidation for being almost naked in front of a man. She knows she shouldn't be worried, because this is Kuchiki Byakuya and he is as noble as they could come, and in some sad twisted way, she trusts him. But still…'this is so _nerve-wracking_!'

While she is having a nervous breakdown within the confines of her mind, Byakuya is already slowly pushing back her unsecured robe. At one point, his fingers accidentally brush against the column of her neck and glide a small distance down her back making Hatomi shiver from the foreign feeling. His fingers are warm and unfamiliar, though not at all unpleasant and this worries her. 'Don't get used to it baka!' the angel in her head yells.

Before he could completely remove her yukata though, there is a sharp scrape of the fabric against one of her shoulder wounds and she lets out a loud pained sound. Without thinking – very bad choice – Byakuya's eyes shoot open automatically to assess the damage. The first thing he sees is not any reopened wound, not a naked female's body (though if he shifts his eyes lower he _could_), but the horrified expression on a blue-haired green-eyed woman's face. Then she lets out a sound that is part-wail part-growl and tries to cover her self. This fails terribly and instead of covering anything, the yukata that was half on her shoulder is now falling to the floor in a low '_swish_', and she aggravates 5 other injures with her careless movements. Her wail-growl changes into a painful groan and she launches forward in agony. Ultimately, Byakuya ends up with an armful of satin soft feminine curves and thinking that this is much worst than just accidentally seeing her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My preemptive attempts to answer all your brewing questions:

1. I know I'm a loser. I just made a 4,000+ words chapter out of a 15 minutes interaction. My reason: I wanted to overdose my readers with some HatomixByakuya time. Hope i didn't make anyone nauseated.....

That's all for this chapter! I'm sure no one wants to here me rant haha.

Love,

RainxDrops


	13. Chapter 12

Pre-Chapter A/N: Where do i even begin?? I know a HUGE sorry is probably what everyone is expecting, and trust me, i AM sorry. I'm not going to go into details about why I haven't updated in forever, cause that would take about...oh...5 pages of typing...lol. And this measy 3k chapter isn't even a good apology gift -_-. But, it's the best I can do in a while and I just wanted to show everyone that YES I"M STILL HERE and i DO plan on finishing this story. Thank you everyone who messaged me to wake me up and to give me hope to write again! I hope that my next update will be sooner =) Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am ashamed to even attempt to gain ownership of bleach. So of course Tite Kubo is still the master =) he can crank out a chapter a week while it takes me half a year....yikes....

Recap: I was really mean, I left you all hanging at a really bad spot O_O. I got all fluffy fluffy and then i went poofy poofy....oops....Now On with Chapter 12!!!

**Chapter 12_**

Has the first division always been so far from Unohana-taicho's buildings, because it seemed light years away to the two shinigamis making their way there. Perhaps it was because the air surrounding them was so stifling and downright _uncomfortable_. Or…it could be because they're both walking abnormally _slow_, courtesy of the injured female. They made quite the comical sight; of course Kuchiki Byakuya was still the walking epitome of grace and nobility but sadly the image was distorted by his red-faced and glowering companion. Sitting on a chair made of deadly Sakura petals, Mizuro Hatomi trailed behind him, all the while glaring at his tall form in every angry facial expression that she could come up with.

"First…Bakudou no Kyujuukyu (99): _Bankin_ to bind him…then…Hadou no Hachijuugo (85): _Crystal Spears_ to stab stab stab stab sta-"

"Did you say something?" the captain interrupted her chant. This was the first time that he's spoken since they left the healing quarters.

"Iie," she lied naturally. Hopefully he didn't hear about her master plan to kill him; she was just about to put the finishing touches on it. "Didn't I tell you not to speak to me ever again?? Now turn around and keep walking," Hatomi demanded and haughtily turned her head to the side. It felt good to be mean and nasty to him. He deserves it after all he's put her through in the last hour. Her virtue! Her innocence! All gone!

After she'd fallen stark naked into his arms, he'd reacted like she was a sack of hot potato. Short of tossing her to the ground like some used geisha, the honorable Kuchiki Byakuya had hightailed out of the bathroom with the fastest shunpo she'd ever seen. Seconds later, a dazed looking Isane Kotetsu was also tossed into the room and was greeted with the sight of a battered and barely covered Hatomi on the ground. It was a _very_ bad looking scenario, but luckily the vice lieutenant was perceptive enough to listen to their explanations before jumping to conclusions. Even though things turned out fine in the end and they finally got moving towards her grandfather's division, Hatomi has concluded that Kuchiki Byakuya is now on the top of her hit list, even before Aizen!

Now, usually people die from ordering around the Rokubantai taicho like the way Hatomi was doing, but he let it go this time. But instead of following her request to continue walking, Byakuya stopped moving completely and regarded her with his famous impassiveness. "Although the prospect of never conversing with you again is quite appealing, I felt compelled to advise you that it would probably be more beneficial to your health if you ceased your attempts to harm me first. We both know where your previous endeavors have landed you," his observation was coupled with a pointed look at her compromised form. "Besides, _Crystal_ _Spears_ is too weak of a spell to do any harm on me," Byakuya finished in his usual confidence. His companion was not impressed.

"You are such an arrogant, conceited, misogynistic basta-OUCH…! Oh my goodness, your stupid chair just cut me!" Hatomi lifted her left hand to show him the small cut that was starting to ooze out blood. She looked as though she wanted to burn him alive. On his end, Byakuya wondered since when did it become so hard to resist smirking. "That is Senbonzakura's way of asking you to be quiet. I suggest that you heed its warning if you do not want anymore injuries."

"I have never seen a zanpakuto that matches its owner so much! My poor hand…" the victimized woman complained while nursing her new cut. Something about the way she was carefully probing the wound and trying to wipe the blood away hurriedly caught his attention. He decided to test his theory.

"Heal it." It came out more as an order than he wanted it to, but it got the point across.

"Wuhh?" came her reply as she looked up at him dumbly. 'What an intelligent sound Mizuro!' her inner self chastised.

"It is just a small cut, why are you leaving it to bleed like that?"

"W-well…I uh…don't want to uh…waste reiryoku! Precious precious reiryoku you know! Ahaha…" Seriously, when did her IQ drop to a single digit number?

Byakuya did not say anything for a while as he contemplated her answer. The way he was looking at her…like she was a specimen on display, it was creepy. "I see," he spoke at last, "you do not know how to heal."

"What?! How can you come to such a ridiculous conclusion?? Do you know who you are speaking to? Mizuro Hatomi, that's who! The Kido Corps Commander, master of the way of the demons, knowledgeable on 99.9999999% of all spells, CREATOR of dozens, perfect control over reiatsu….has the strongest kido-based zanpakuto…can blast a hole through a skull..without making a sound…………" Byakuya is looking less and less convinced as she continues to rant on, so she stops. "Okay okay! I admit it, despite my outstanding résumé on all things Kido-based, I can't do a simple healing spell. There! Happy?"

He ignored her rhetorical question. "If that is the case, then you should sit down properly so that we can continue on." Hatomi swears she detected a hint of amusement in the man's voice.

"Arghh…fine, but if your sword cuts me one more time, it's on!"

Amazingly, the air around them seemed to have lifted a bit.

* * *

"I was so sure that the both of you would understand my meaning of 'at your own convenience'. Especially you Kuchiki Taicho," the Sotaicho commented while semi-glaring at them from the front of the meeting room, around him stood equally impatient captains. Byakuya felt a bit annoyed to be singled out so unjustly when the source of their lateness was the female next to him.

"My apologies," the captain said anyways.

"And you, Hatomi?" prompted the Sotaicho. There was a bit of grumbling from her before she too apologized for their tardiness.

Now that he was satisfied with their apologies the commander deemed it suitable to start the very important meeting. "Look around you. How did things progress to such a point that we are now missing 3 captains? These are captains that were regarded with the highest respects, yet that was our downfall, because respect blinded us from the truth. The most disappointing fact is that _no one_ here suspected anything was amiss. Any suspicions that you might've had was kept to yourself, because you did not _trust_ your fellow captains. How can Soul Society be run by a group of captains who do not trust each other?" he paused in his chiding to allow them a moment of contemplation.

"We are dealing with a more dangerous enemy now. The 3 defectors took with them an extensive knowledge of the workings of Soul Society and its captains. They also have a tool that we have little to no understanding about. It is not the time to place blame, but instead we must work to strengthen our forces. I am now issuing an order that any information dealing with Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen to be documented and examined. Soifon taicho." he called out suddenly. The small female stepped out of her place in line to receive her order. "The 2nd division and Onmitsukido will be in charge of searching the 3 divisions for any clues and to interrogate every division member, lieutenants included."

"Hai," Soifon retreated back into place.

"Komamaru taicho and Zaraki taicho," he called out next. To them, he gave the duty of all reconstruction projects that needed to be done throughout Soul Society. Zaraki was of course unhappy with the chore and voice his opinion so, "My division is not for doing stupid clean up duties. Who the hell cares about those broken building anyways. I say we follow him to Hueco Mundo and finish them off."

"If you can't even beat Ichigo, how do you expect to beat Aizen?" Hatomi pointed out while rolling her eyes. Flashes later she looked down and saw a jagged sword directly under her chin. "You want to say that again woman?" the large captain growled.

"Sure. If you can't beat Ich-"

"Enough! A captains' meeting is not a place for both of your antics. Especially you Hatomi," Yamamoto Genryusai cut in harshly.

"What is she doing here anyways? I don't remember her being promoted a captain." Hatomi isn't surprised at all that Soifon would be the first person to voice this fact.

"No she is not. But she will be, if you would all let me finish." There are shocked faces all around at the Sotaicho's sudden announcement; the most shocked being the 'she' in question.

"But-!" several voices rang out simultaneously.

"Silence! Do you understand what sort of situation we are in? There are 3 squads out there without a captain. That is over 600 soldiers without a clue about what to do. We have to fill those spots as quickly as possible and with the most qualified persons. Her induction will not be as easy as you all are thinking." This placated a few people, but not Hatomi.

She shook her head vigorously. "No no no no no no. I refuse! There is no way I'm getting involved with Gotei 13. I like where I am just fine."

"This is not up for discussion. With the chambers gone, I have taken over the role of jurisdiction for the time being. You are now under my command whether you think it is justifiable or not. Understood?" There was really nothing anyone can say when the Sotaicho was being serious like that, so she retreated back in defeat. 'Great! Eternal servitude here I come…'

The commander gave weary sigh. This group of captains really is a troublesome lot. "As punishment for your rebellious actions; Shunshi, you will take commands of the 9th division until a new captain is chosen, the same is for you, Juushiro, and the 3rd division. The lieutenants of those divisions will oversee everyday activities, but any major decision and paperwork will be dealt with by you only. Hatomi, you will be in charge of the 5th div-"

"Oooooohhh my goodness…" she wailed unintentionally but shuts up immediately when her grandfather glares at her.

"Do not think that I will hand such an important position to you so easily child. Before you even get to be called a captain, you will have to be trained first. Although you are at captain-level, being a Kido Corps Commander is completely different than a division captain. This is why I have entrusted Kuchiki taicho to be your-"

"No." "No!" Everyone sort of expected an objection from Hatomi, but from the dutiful Kuchiki? What is going on?

Byakuya and Hatomi turned towards one another and shared a look of distaste. This was not going to happen. It was a mutual understanding that after today, they would interact as little as possible; the Sotaicho CAN NOT put them together like this.

"Yes. Do you see anyone else that is available and more suited for the job?" countered the eldest shinigami.

"Unohana taicho! She's much better!" Hatomi sent a hopeful smile towards the kind healer and received a warm smile in return. The man beside her was a bit insulted but kept quite incase it worked in his favor.

"Absolutely not. The 4th division is already busy with their healing tasks and they are a very specific regiment. It would be a bad place to learn the basics about the Gotei 13." Yamamoto is quick to shoot down her suggestion.

"What about the 12th division!"

"I must object. We don't like outsiders inside our labs," Mayuri pointed out indignantly.

"Hitsu-"

"The Juubantai taicho will be overseeing the 5th division till you are qualified to take over." And that ended her list of possible escape routes from Kuchiki Byakuya. "I will let Kuchiki taicho decide the best method of training you. You _will_ listen to him and you _will_ learn."

* * *

Yamanashi Kidanji likes peaceful mornings; the kind where you wake up earlier than anyone else and can enjoy the first rays of sunlight by yourself in total silence. Then, maybe take a little walk around the division and do a little meditation in the communal zen garden. In fact, if everyday his day could start in this manner, he'd be a happy man. But lately, everyone in the corps has noticed that their vice-commander is quite the irritable person. They've also notice that there is a surprising increase in the number of holes on the stone wall behind the zen garden, which is contrasted by a decreasing number of white pebbles in the garden itself. Basically, there were enough holes to see a clear picture of what laid behind the wall. Rumor has it that Yamanashi fukukidosho was having love problems and was taking it out on the poor wall.

And this is why rumors are called 'rumors' and not facts. Because the truth is, Kidanji never even touched any of the pebbles. Would he want to destroy the garden that he usually frequented? No, instead, the real culprit could be found in the dead of the night, hours before he usually wakes up.

The first time he felt a tiny flare of her reiatsu, he thought it was a fluke. When it kept flaring every 3 seconds or so, Kidanji grew weary. Really, only a crazy person like his commander would be up so late doing god knows what. And if she was still IN the kido corps buildings, then Hatomi-sama must not be doing anything work related like creating new spells. No, she definitely was up to no good.

"What wrong has the wall done to you Hatomi-sama?" Still dressed in his sleeping garments, Kidanji leaned tiredly on a nearby pillar watching her dig around the traditionally patterned rings of rocks.

"Nothing. I'm just practicing," she answered absentmindedly while scavenging.

Blue eyes scanned over the wall that was starting to be punctured in random places by tiny holes. "Practicing what? Wall art using rocks?" It doesn't sound as sarcastic as he would've liked, but he thinks she gets the message.

"No no. I'm practicing silent assassination using a rock." She sounded completely serious and any other time of the day, this phrase would've caught his attention, but it was too late at night to act intrigued.

"Hm…"

"Yeah…I have 3 more days to practice before I step into enemy territory. Right now, I can flick a small rock through the wall really easily, but I'm not sure a small one is enough to damage that big head of his. You know how inflated it is with that huge ego he has." Kidanji isn't really surprised that she's talking about Kuchiki Byakuya again.

"I've been experimenting with bigger size rocks, but they're making too much sound." Hatomi demonstrated by putting a rock between her fingers on her left hand and using her right hand to flick it towards the wall, aided by some barely detectable reiatsu (probably undetectable by anyone other than himself). The rock made contact and pierced right through the stone wall with a small 'crack'.

"That explains the repeated bursts of reiatsu…" he mumbled, a bit impressed by the show but also dreading reality. "So you're going to be doing this for the next three days?"

"Yup. Why? Am I bothering you?"

"Ah….no…carry on carry on…" It would've been pointless to complain about how her practicing was disrupting his sleep and his morning routine. Hatomi-sama will always have a skewed idea about priorities.

* * *

Ah…the 6th division quarters, it sure brings back some fond memories for Hatomi. From meeting Rukia and Hanataro to running around the place being chased by Kuchiki Byakuya, this is really where everything started. She knew this place like the back AND front of her mind.

Ahem…now…if only she knew where his stupid office is…

Ah! A big door. Knowing him, his office probably has the largest door to symbolize his wealth and power and blah blah blah…it has to be this room.

Opening the door revealed a room full of male shinigamis staring at her weirdly. She closed the door quickly. 'Okayy…..definitely not this room. But wait…was it just me or were those guys not bad looking at all?!' Her overcurious nature encouraged her to take a second peak into the room.

That is how Byakuya found her minutes later, one eye stuck in-between the cracks of the door and giggling every so often. After a nice 4-days break from not being around her, Byakuya was annoyed that his first encounter with her can make him agitated so easily.

"Ahem," he faked cough into his hand.

"Shhh…" she raised an index finger at him without stopping her peeping-tom actions.

"Enjoying the view?" Byakuya scoffed.

"Oh yes, definitely. One of them has a really nice six-HEY!" Hatomi is pulled away from her eye-candy by the collar of her shihakusho. She turned and saw an annoyed Kuchiki staring at her.

"I was looking for your office, I swear."

"My office is on the left wing. You are nowhere near there."

"Well you never told me that," she fixes her outfit after being roughly handled.

"I also didn't tell you to engage in perverse activities," Byakuya pointed out.

"I wasn't…! Okay fine, so I like men. Sue me."

The Rokubantai taicho realizes that this conversation is really pointless and that he had much more important things to do than discuss her sexuality. Turning around he ordered, "Follow me, and don't open anymore doors."

They arrived at his office with little difficulty.

"You will be here for the course of your assignment." Byakuya told her briskly.

"Here...?" She looked around the room skeptically.

"Hai. Is there a problem?" asked the clan leader in a slightly offended voice. Hatomi quickly moved to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"Iie iie, there's no problem. But...just exactly why am I sharing it with you? Don't you have another office for me??"

"It will be best if you learn quickly, and the best way is to show you exactly what I do as a captain. The faster you become trained, the sooner you leave," Byakuya was already sitting down at his desk and beginning to do some paperwork so he missed her glare.

"I'm not an animal Byakuya. I don't have to be _trained_."

"His words, not mine. That's your desk over there. Sit," he was trying to rile her on purpose, and damnit it was working. He is lucky that she didn't bring her assassination kit today; it would've been too suspicious. But soon, soon she will have her revenge. So for now, Hatomi gathered up her annoyance into a little ball and sat.

* * *

The next day, Byakuya came into his office and saw a pot on her desk filled with white pebbles and is mildly confused.

* * *

A/N: My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1.) I don't know if you remember but somewhere in the previous chapters i said that my new arch will take some time to build up before anything awesome happens. Till then, you get little skippets of their lives and interactions, which in the end will help them love! Cause wow they still haven't loved yet......darn...

2.) I'm not even going to expect reviews hahaha.....and please excuse any grammar mistakes and verb tenses and stuff...It's 2 am right now and I was so determined to finish this tonight that I'm forgoing proofreading.

Till next time!

xxxRainxDropsxxx

P.S if any of you are tuning into my sequel for Love Charades, IT'S COMING SOON! Like.......this week soon =D.


End file.
